La cuarta intervención
by TP-Sakana
Summary: Es la 4º edición del torneo inter-dimensional de Super Smash y las cosas van de maravilla. Sin embargo la venganza siempre corroe al más débil. Una ola de villanos se acerca y solos los héroes del torneo no son capaces de detenerlos. Amigos y aliados de los héroes van en busca de sus compatriotas a detener el Apocalipsis del universo (¡Cupo de OC lleno! último: Lana-yruZword)
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Mi NICK-NAME es **Sakana** y hoy traigo un nuevo fanfic. Vi que los fanfic donde personajes OC son bastante atractivos y me gustaría hacer uno, y bueno… ya se saben lo demás (?)

Entonces que comience (Bases de OC hasta el final) **DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de SSB no me pertenecen. Los OC que ponga serán de sus respectivos creadores. [Si es que hay :)]

* * *

 **La cuarta intervención**

– _Prólogo –_

* * *

Hoy era uno de esos típicos días "perfectos" La luz daba todo lo que tenia pero había una brisa refrescante, en teoría ni calor ni frio. El bosque estaba templado y las cosas iban bien… al menos para él.

Despertó de golpe, salto de la cama cayendo perfectamente de pie, miro hacia la ventana al lado de su cama mientras se estiraba y dijo – ¡Buenos días, Hyrule! – Su nombre era Link, un joven alto, medio bronceado, de cara y facciones finas, a decir por su figura uno pensaría que es atlético, de cabello rubio, largo y desordenado, era tan largo que para cortarlo era un reto –Aspecto inconfundible en su personalidad descuidada–, ojos azul tono obscuro...

Aunque él vivía en la región de Latoan, Ordon, prefería saludar a todo el mundo, en teoría, todo Hyrule. El joven vestía con unas ropas humildes y sandalias. Para muchas muchachas él era "atractivo" sobre todo para una cuyo nombre era Lena y para variar era una chica insoportable.

-Vaya, apenas si despiertas, eres todo un flojo – le dijo una chica que cocinaba en la cocina, a la cual había bajado el joven Hyliano – El desayuno ya está listo, Link – dijo amablemente. Ella era Feir, una joven de aspecto algo tétrico, ojos azul obscuro, algo pálida, cabello obscuro azabache, delgada, medio alta se podía decir que del promedio, pero conociéndola más a fondo se podía saber lo agradable que era. Sus facciones eran finas, ella era linda pero algo tétrica con sus expresiones. Ella vestía con un conjunto de una blusa color blanco sin mangas y unos pantaloncillos de color gris con unas sandalias.

-Bueno… Feir, algunos preferimos tener una siesta de belleza en lugar de las ojeras y bolsas que tú tienes en esos bonitos ojos tuyos – Se ríe el joven.

-Si quieres que te sirva tocino no necesitas hacer esos cumplidos tan falsos Link – esta se ríe mientras Link acepta que lo que dice es verdad.

Ambos tienen un plato con huevos fritos (o estrellados) dos tostadas –en el caso de Link– y tres pedazos de tocino, bien frito. En medio de la circular mesita había un pequeño arreglo floral –Hecho por Feir– servilletas mal acomodadas cortesía de Link y mantequilla de forma rectangular sobre un pedazo de madera además de un frasco de mermelada a un lado. Acompañan sus desayunos con café y un poco de zumo de zanahoria.

Ambos, según el alcalde de Ordon, eran familiares, pero todos sabían que Link había conocido a Feir en un viaje a la ciudadela. Ella era una chica huérfana y bueno… pues Link era un niño travieso y término por… imaginaran que hizo.

El chiste es que ahora formaba parte de Link, ella siendo menor por un año vio al joven como su héroe… el que la salvo de las calles.

Después de terminar el desayuno ambos se levantan y recogen la mesa, juguetean con el agua en los platos y luego miran que la correspondencia llego.

La puerta es tocada y el cartero comienza a hablar típicamente como cualquier día. Luego de que se va una carta cae al suelo y Feir la revisa.

-"Estimado joven Link… - Feir comienza a Leer.  
 _He estado pidiendo una audiencia a su pueblo  
Para revelarle lo siguiente… es algo de suma  
importancia, sé que es raro pero  
¿Podríamos tener un encuentro en la fuente  
de Latoan al anochecer de este día?_

 _Atte: La princesa Zelda._

-La princesa, claro, ella es… e-espera…

-Link… esta carta es muy real, mira la escritura, ni siquiera Lena escribe tan bonito y el sello. EL SELLO es de cera roja con el emblema de la familia real – Ambos quedaron atónitos

-¿Y si es una broma? ¿Por qué la princesa Zelda me convocaría a una reunión secreta que ya no es secreta porque lo has leído?

Feir sonrió por la confusión de su amigo – Bueno, ella cita que "es algo de suma importancia" Lo que deba contarte debe ser relacionado con Hyrule… ¿Una revelación, quizá? ¿Has hablado con ella?

-Antes de que mis padres murieran… si, hable con ella en el jardín del palacio. Tengo entendido que su madre falleció en el parto y su padre hace un par de años… Puede que en ese tiempo nos hayamos considerado amigos… no le digas a nadie... Lena iría a espiarnos, ella le tiene celos a Zelda…

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso fue a Hyrule cuando eras niño junto contigo? – Pregunto mientras secaba platos, vasos y tazas.

-Nunca, ni siquiera sabe que es la princesa… es debido a que le conté que una niña me había agradado mucho y ella… se volvió una furia. Incluso te trato mal a tu llegada, ¿recuerdas? – Link acomodaba lo que Feir secaba.

Feir hizo una mueca de desagrado por recordar aquel día –Por cierto, ¿leemos las demás postales? – Pregunto la de cabello negro luego de terminar con sus deberes.

-No… suficientes sorpresas ya tuve hoy.

Así Feir dejo las cartas para leerlas después, pues las leían juntos si o ¡sí!

* * *

Al llegar la noche lo único en lo que podía pensar Link era en si esa chica, la princesa, aparecería realmente, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un encapuchado.

-¿Z-Zelda? – Link dio un paso hacia adelante, quitándole la capucha a la bella mujer que se escondía detrás de aquella negra prenda. Era ella, era la princesa del reino.

-Link – Ella esbozo una sonrisa al ver a su viejo compañero – Es una noche esplendida, las hadas siguen aquí aun que hayan pasado ciento doce años… el héroe de Hyrule tuvo un nieto y su nombre es Link. En paz descanse el héroe.

-Igual que la princesa anterior… la Reina Zelda al final pudo ver el retoño de su hijo Daphnes – Link miro la joven doncella, era hermosa tal como su madre, una vez el y ella exploraron el álbum pictográfico de la familia real.

Zelda cambio sus semblante a uno más serio – En realidad no estoy aquí para que hablemos de nuestras actuales vidas… Link… ¿Alguna vez te contaron el secreto de la familia? – Pregunto la rubia – ¿Alguna vez te dijeron quien eres…? Y ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer…? ¿Tu destino?

-No hay ninguna razón alarmante – Respondió de forma dura el de cabello rubio paja.

-Te dijeron que al morir… ¿el mal dejo de poseer la trifuerza del poder?

Link guardo silencio y comenzó a mirar sospechoso a la doncella – ¿Qué insinúas, Zelda?

Ella no dijo nada, guardo silencio y luego dijo – Mirad en tu dorso de tu mano izquierda y encontraras una sorpresa… además ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Feir? Por sus venas corre la sangre del villano que de manera contundente conquisto el crepúsculo en un solo intento. La última de las gerudo.

-¡BASTA! – Grito la joven Feir – Bien, si… soy una gerudo, era raro pensar que lo fuese por tener ojos azules y cabello negro azabache… e incluso mi piel pálida… pero aun así mis facciones me delatan. Sí, mi pueblo se condeno por el asesinato del caballero más fuerte de la historia, de una sheikah, del rey, también fue culpable de la guerra de hace dos siglos… pero eso ya es historia… yo no tengo nada que ver con ese pasado.

-No sabes nada… ¿verdad? Te deje bajo la tutela de Link, sus padres te adoptaron solo para que fueses la amiga de tu peor enemigo… ¡TU POSEES LA FUERZA DEL PODER! ¡Y nosotros el coraje y la sabiduría! El mal encarno en tu alma, pese a verte un año más joven tienes la misma edad que nosotros. Tuve un sueño, vi la figura fértil venir a mi ciudadela… una figura de coraje apareció ante mí y pudo salvar Hyrule de no ser por la traición de la amistad entre él y aquella mujer…

"Fui acogida entre dos fuerzas malvadas… algo realmente malo esta por pasar pero no sólo a Hyrule, si no al universo y sus mundos, vi personajes que jamás había visto, formas y colores distintos, pelajes e incluso…"

-La figura fértil que describes… el sueño que tuve es parecido… al tuyo – dijo Feir – Yo también vi algo así, la figura de una mujer muy hermosa de cabello verde…

-Y pese a su hermosa figura, su cara era tenebrosa... como si estuviese poseía por algo.

Zelda se sorprendió, Link no entendía nada de lo mencionado. Pronto la obscuridad comenzó a hacer presa aquella parte donde se encontraban parados los tres. La princesa ofuscada busco refugio en brazos de Link, Feir hizo una mueca y de repente todo estaba obscuro.

Una luz envolvió a todos nuevamente, eran voces… Link comenzó a recordar cada despertar de sus antepasados…

 **-Link… es hora de despertar.  
-¡Link, despierta!  
-¡El futuro de Hyrule está en manos de alguien tan flojo…!  
-Tu deber es salvar a Hyrule, eres el héroe…**

Cuatro ocasiones pudo recordar, una inmersa en luz azulada con una voz ancestral en otro idioma que de manera extraña comprendió… otra donde una dulce y tierna voz conocida le hablaba en una habitación, otra más producto de una pesadilla donde al final vio una ligera bolita de Luz y finalmente… mostrando a su bisabuelo vestido con ropas verdes, una espada y escudo… ante una divinidad que resulto ser el espíritu de Faron.

Nuevamente Link se encontraba inmerso en Luz verde, azul y roja… una, dos… seis figuras presentes se detienen frente a él en una fila y le dicen…

-Surcando lo cielos… Salvando a mi tierra y a la superficie - se mira a un joven de cabello semi rubio con tonos cafés.  
-En un mundo diminuto… Para salvar a mi mejor amiga y a Hyrule –Se muestra a un niño con una gorra en forma de animal.  
-A través del tiempo… Para evitar una desgracia y al final una guerra resultó – Tres figuras, una de un adulto joven, otra de un niño y finalmente un esqueleto con una armadura.  
-Entre el crepúsculo… adoptando la figura del héroe legendario de ese mundo bajo la tenue luz del eterno atardecer – de humano pasa a ser un Lobo.

Ahora todos pegaban una mano a su pacho con pesadez, la que portaba la marca del elegido – Somos uno solo y solo somos uno… permanecemos en cada era, en cada lugar… y tu formas parte de la sangre y alma… del héroe condenado a una lucha eterna. Hyrule no corre peligro, pues en el corazón de la bondad esta la marca del poder… pero en un mundo diferente de Hyrule necesita a los portadores de la trifuerza… Deben ir al corazón del universo y encontrarse con el hombre de gorra roja… y ropajes extraños.

Todo volvió a la normalidad. Link miro a Zelda y comenzó a decir en defesan de Feir – He tenido el despertar… pero la advertencia fue otra… Feir no es una amenaza, ella es como mi hermana – Tomo a Feir de una mano y la estrujo – Pero según aquella visión tenemos que ir… donde sea el centro del universo, conoces una forma, ¿Zelda?

-Dijiste… - Zelda saco de su bolsillo una carta, tenía un sello color rojo con una extraña figura circular y luego dijo – ¿Te llego una carta como esta?

Feir miro a Link y Link a Feir, ambos corrieron tomando la mano de Zelda y llevándola a casa sacaron las cartas y al ver una se sorprendieron.

-¡Yo leo! Dijo Feir….

 _Quizá no me conozcas pero a puesto a que mi amigo  
Link sí, mi nombre es Mario y es urgente su ayuda  
sé que tiempo tras tiempo el reencarna y es por eso  
que necesitamos que recuerde su última visita a este  
lugar puesto que el mal… ha regresado… _

_Pedimos tu ayuda, Feir, poseedora de la trifuerza del  
poder... Link poseedor de la trifuerza del coraje y  
Princesa Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, poseedora de la  
trifuerza de la sabiduría._

 _Atte: el elenco de los peleadores._

Al final de la carta había un corazón que decía "Los esperamos: Peach" Con diamantina y un lazo sobre este.

-Vaya… y sólo hay una… elenco de los peleadores… ¿Peach? – Dice Feir confundida por la poca seriedad del final.

-Hey, hasta abajo viene otra cosa – Zelda comenzó a leer aquellas palabras extras y de un segundo a otro… ninguno se encontraba en Hyrule…

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Bueno aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya agradado yo seguiré escribiendo por acá en mi tiempo libre.

Pero antes de irme… les traigo las bases por si desean colocar un OC. Son algunos puntos importantes que debe llevar su OC.

 **Nombre:** (Como quieran, con o sin apellidos) **Edad:** (Acepto cualquier edad) **Sexo:** (M o F)

 **Físico:** (Como es su personaje, describid de pies a cabeza)

 **Atuendo:** (Si tienen una vestimenta fija o si cambia con poderes o yo que se)

 **Personalidad:** (Como es, serio, alegre, introvertido… Etc. «sean muy descriptivos aquí, ¡onegai!»)

 **Habilidades, poderes:** (Que puede hacer de manera nata [de nacimiento] y cuáles son sus poderes.)

 **Universo:** (Así como mi personaje es de Hyrule, ustedes, ¿de donde provendría su OC?)

 **No puede faltar el crush** (En realidad esto es **opcional** )

 **Personajes con los que se llevara bien o mal… (** También **Opcional xD)**

 **Si tienen un villano principal de su OC pueden agregarlo** (También es opcional pero si desean agregarlo que tenga lo siguiente: del punto uno al número cinco)

 **Historia** (Les agradecería que esta fuese a PM para que asi intrigue a los demás lectores)

Bueno, me despido, espero que les guste y lean :,3 nos leemos luego.


	2. Episodio 1: El elenco de los peleadores

Bueno, en primer lugar me gustaría mucho agradecer la bienvenida al mundo de los fics de smash, gracias ZarcortFan25. En segundo lugar agradecer por sus reviews, gracias a Woltrik, a Smashbros31242353, a Frank74, a pokemaniacrafter, a Nero Galaxy /por su PM/ n.n A Yuu-Link y su sentido del humor xD, a Lana-yruZword por su PM, a Luna y a The Super X.

Muchas gracias y mil disculpas por mi tardanza. Últimamente tengo el internet super lento y pésimo… pero la verdad no sé por qué. Es molesto, ¿saben? (T-T)

 **DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de SSB no me pertenecen. Los OC que ponga serán de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **La cuarta intervención.**

 _Episodio 1: El elenco de los peleadores._

* * *

En un lugar totalmente a salvo de las amenazas del destino se encontraban dos entidades en forma de manos gigantes. Una era master hand y la otra Crazy hand. Poderosos individuos de un universo increíble y por supuesto, controlaban aquel lugar.

-Vaya… mi pregunta es si realmente vendrán a ayudarnos con el asunto– dijo Master hand mientras observaba viejas repeticiones de batallas.

-No exasperes, Master – Contesto Crazy – Pero lo que si preocupa es que desde hace una semana no llegan y que los villanos tampoco quisieron competir. Quizá se sintieron humillados por qué tuvieron que luchar junto a héroes. Tal es el caso de Ganondorf, al menos el desapareció por completo y ahora una portadora nueva de la trifuerza del poder con corazón bondadoso apareció en su lugar.

Master meditaba aquello, pese a la loca condición en la que su hermano, valga la redundancia, Crazy Hand se encontraba muchas veces podía decir cosas útiles y extrañamente cuerdas para alguien como lo era esa mano.

* * *

 **Con los competidores en la sala de entrenamiento.**

-Mac no deja de darle al pobre saco de boxeo – dijo un joven junto a una chica de cabello azul fuerte, otra de cabello azul celeste y por último un castaño alado.

-Pues es típico de él, desde que llego aquí se espera en entrenar cada día más duro que el anterior, deberías hacer lo mismo, Rex – dijo la de cabello azul celeste, quien se llamaba Lana.

-Recuerda que este torneo tomo otro color… - dijo la de cabello azul fuerte, quien por nombre tenía Lucina.

El joven Rex Benkward era alto, uno ochenta y seis centímetros adicionales. Su complexión era buena, pues tenía un entrenamiento duro como todos los demás. Su corto cabello azul con raíces negras ponía nerviosa a cualquier chica, menos a Samus, además del peinado que llevaba, corto de los lados y elevado hacia arriba, podrá decirse que era atractivo. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, su piel pálida y llamativos ojos carmín (rojo) que dejaban en incógnita su razón de ser así.

-Oigan ¿qué tal si intento volar otra ves? – comento el castaño, Pit, mientras Lana negaba con la cabeza, pues sabía que sería un desastre como hace unos días

-Yo diría que no, Pit – le dijo Rex algo divertido – eres un desastre volando, pídele consejos a Palutena.

-Creo que no te escucho – dijo la peli-celeste mientras señalaba al ángel que revoloteaba para hacer un impulso poderoso y penosamente caer.

Pit piensa que todo marcha bien, sin embargo todo es diferente a lo deseado, como era de esperar de aquel torpe ángel de Angel Land.

-¡Ah! – Del cielo cae Pit, quien había intentado volar, justo en Rosalina dejándola inconsciente. Todo se encontraba en desorden, estaban peleando sin sentido, comían, hacían cosas torpes.

Por la puerta entra la que ahora estaba a cargo de todos, era nada más y nada menos que la más fuerte de las chicas, Samus Aran.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? – pregunto calmada pero con un tono terrorífico – Pregunte, ¿qué significa todo esto? No tienen orden, no es tiempo de jugar.

Cabizbajos y apenados deciden tranquilizarse.

-Ahora mismo sólo somos pocos, más Link, quien vendrá acompañado de la princesa Zelda y también de la nueva portadora del poder de la trifuerza… según Master y Mario su nombre es Feir Dragmire. Quisiera que todos estuvieran más serios, las cosas han estado dura para nosotros, se supone que sería el torneo sin interrupciones y terminamos teniendo otra batalla como con Tabuu.

-¿¡Qué sucede aquí!? – Preguntó una rubia con vestido color rosado a un lado de Samus.

-P-Peach… este… jeje – decían unos – P-Pensamos que regresarías después – dicen todos los que hacían desorden a la par, menos Samus.

-Bueno regrese ahora, podrían hacer orden, no saben lo frustran que es asear esta sala –No era fiera en realidad, pero era tan amable que nadie le podía negar nada, al contrario de Samus, ella ordenaba limpiar en un segundo y en un segundo ya estaba todo impecable.

Después de sus palabras ya todo se encontraba mejor, a excepción de Rosalina quien estaba siendo revisada por Doc. Mario.

-L-Lo siento – dijo Pit al verla despertar – no era mi intención.

La amable voz de la guardiana espacial le contesto – No te preocupes, debí recordar que ha estado haciendo cosas así, Pit.

-Vaya… sí que eres amable Rosalina – le sonríe- gracias.

-Creo que ella dijo de manera más amable que eres muy torpe y ella lo había olvidado – ríe Ike quien se encontraba tras Pit.

-¡HEY! – El ángel encaro al mercenario – ¡Eso no fue divertido, Ike!

* * *

De repente otro más caía, pero de la plataforma de transportación por la que todos llegaban. Era Link quien era cachado por Marth… bueno en realidad ambos cayeron y de paso se llevaron a Robín.

-¡HYAAAA! – exclamo el rubio mientras caían torpemente al suelo, Link sobre Marth y Marth sobre Robín.

-¡AH! - Exclamo Lucina - ¡Robín, Hero King! - La joven se acerca a ayudarles a pararse del suelo junto al rubio.

-Vaya… es lo más patético que he visto hasta ahora – comento Dark Pit o Kuroi [Kuroi es negro], quien los observaba pegado a la pared.

Todos se acercaron a observar a Link, después de él salieron Zelda y Feir.

-¡WAHH! – Zelda fue cachada por Roy y Feir por Ike.

-¡WOAH! – Dijo Ike con la de pelo negro – ¿estás bien?

-Y-Yo, auch… - dice mientras levanta su cabeza. Feir comenzaba a recordar lo anterior.

 _"-Hey, hasta abajo viene otra cosa – Zelda comenzó a leer aquellas palabras extras –_ Expectet lucem potestatem, et virtutem, sapientiam, et fortitudinem. Venite ad conventus."

-¡Uy…! – Dijo por lo bajo la voz madura de una mujer – Parece que al rubio y… a la no castaña se les ha olvidado como aterrizar… Vaya, miren todos… Ganondorf ahora es una mujer – comento nuevamente alegre – ¡Genial!, no mas miradas tétricas de aquel sucio tipejo. Al menos las doncellas fueron rescatadas.

-Señorita Palutena, por favor – decía Pit algo preocupado – No debería decir esas cosas.

-Lo siento Pit, me deje llevar – esboza una sonrisa mientras ayuda a recuperar energías a los tres.

-¡LINK! ¡ZELDA! – Dicen al unísono Peach y Samus.

-¡ZELDA! – Feir se sobre salta al ver a Palutena – ¡LINK, ES ELLA! – señala a la diosa, quien hizo una mueca extraña.

-E-Es verdad – comento Zelda, mientras que Link se ponía en posición de batalla.

-¡ALTO! – Dijo con autoridad Master Hand – Todos, reúnanse en la sala común.

Los tres portadores de la trifuerza se quedaron pensando en aquella mujer, cabello verde, figura preciosa y lo extraño es que su cara no estaba deforme y violeta… si no que era hermosa.

Master entro a la sala junto a Crazy y mandaron llamar a los demás habitantes de la fortaleza a la que cómodamente llamaban mansión de peleadores.

-Buenos días querido elenco de peleadores, yo soy Master y el Crazy – hizo una pausa y continuo – Hoy recibimos a Link, el joven reencarnado… Nuestro viejo amigo no recuerda debido a su nueva alma, memoria e incluso personalidad y lo mismo con las otras dos jóvenes.

Todos miraron al joven rubio cenizo, quien vestía la túnica del héroe, la cual era verde, a la peli-negra con extrañas ropas gerudo en color negro y a la rubia con un vestido como el de su antepasada sólo que en azul de la parte del pecho y tocados dorados.

-Son únicamente veintidós aliados con los recién llegados, conformados por Mario, Peach, Luigi, Doc. Mario y Yoshi del reino champiñón y la isla de Yoshi… Samus Aran, Marth, Ike, Roy, Robín y Lucina, Little Mac, Rex y Lana de Hyrule, de un Hyrule diferente a su época – dice con respecto a los jóvenes recién llegados – La diosa de la Luz, Palutena, Pit y Dark de Angel Land, Kirby, Rosalina Pero es preocupante… necesitamos a más de ustedes e incluso hemos tenido la buena idea de pedir ayuda a aquellos de otras dimensiones alternar…

Volvieron a mirar extraño a master, por lo que Lucina se atrevió a preguntar – entonces quiere decir que… ¿han estado en otras dimensiones?

-Por supuesto Lucina… pueden haber millones de ti en millones de dimensiones… millones de Aran… millones de Rex… pero nunca más de dos Manos maestras en todas las dimensiones.

Todos se observan entre sí, les sorprendía aquella declaración. Luego Master continua – Y por último… La princesa Zelda, Feir la encarnación de la portadora del poder y Link, la encarnación del héroe legendario. Hasta ahora somos pocos, esperemos lleguen más de nuestro aliados, pero por mientras los jóvenes deben permanecer…

Un crujido y golpe de escucho en la sala de entrenamiento mientras corrían a revisar saliendo de la sala común.

Todos vieron algunos extraños tirados en el piso, tratando de levantarse de aquella caída.

-Oye Neo… como que me dan ganas golpear al idiota que nos dio la carta y luego quemarle donde no le da el sol… pudieron al menos traernos de manera más cortes o dejar un colchón en medio de la caída– comento un joven pelinegro a su lado, sobándose el trasero.

-¿Ya comienzas con deseos de sacar el fuego de nuevo, Alan? – Dijo algo risueño el otro – Calma ya, sólo fue una caída – Alan hizo una mueca solamente.

Master Hand trago saliva puesto que la idea de esa transportación era suya. Conocía a ambos, uno era tranquilo e infantil y el otro era activo y podía llegar a ser algo sentido en cuestión de pelea… con una definición más completa, no le gustaba la idea de ser inferior a los demás.

El más alto, Alan, quien medía un metro ochenta contaba con cabello negro y ojos aun más rojos que los de Rex, tan rojos que podría decirse llegaban al tono de la sangre, tez ni muy morena, ni muy pálida. Vestía cómodamente con una playera (remera) de manga corta color rojo, una chaqueta negra, unos jeans color azul obscuros, botas militares negras y como toque final un gorro negro.

Al mirarle, Zelda y Peach atravesaron por el mismo pensamiento, el cual era que parecía un vagabundo, mientras que Feir y Link pensaban que tenía estilo y por último, Ike, que pensaba tenía cara de malo.

El otro, de un metro setenta y cuatro, Neo. Su cabello corto y negro hacia arriba tenía un buen estilo y sus ojos eran café. Tenía una figura bastante fuerte pese a su armadura.

En cuanto a su ropa… poseía una muy buena armadura y aunque ligera era muy útil. Comprende de unas hombreras, un par de rodilleras y placas en el pecho. Además de francaletes en ambas manos y unas botas de combate todo de color plateado. Bajo su armadura lleva una camiseta de manga larga color rojo y un pantalón del mismo color haciendo juego. En su espalda porta una espada.

-Peleadores… estos jóvenes han venido desde lejos… mundos completamente diferentes a los suyos pero de igual manera en peligro de ser atacado por la amenaza de todos los némesis que se han juntado para formar una gran masa de villanos con deseos de venganza, o eso es lo que creemos.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron? –Interrumpió Samus – Nunca nos dijeron la razón por la cual necesitaban de nosotros.

-Lo sentimos, pero eran sospechas, aunque luego de tener totales pruebas, ya nos aseguramos… y por eso lo hemos dicho – decía Master.

-Ahora observen lo siguiente – Continuo Crazy mientras en el gran televisor se observaba como un mundo había sido destruido. Samus quedo impactada, Zelda y Peach no podan creerlo… Los otros estaban totalmente enfadados y ni se diga de Feir, quien luego de ver una capa ondeante y la antigua bandera de su pueblo, quedo avergonzada por aquello.

-Este video fue enviado desde Eniverya… el reino bajo la tierra fue destruido, ningún sobreviviente. Ni siquiera los portadores de la luz y el destino pudieron derrotar a Akamari, el sucesor maligno de un antiguo enemigo de aquel lugar – Dijo Master Hand – Y si se preguntan que es Eniverya… pueden consultarlo con la persona que llegara en unos minutos.

-Yo… me suena familiar aquel lugar – comento Ike.

-Eso es porque en otra alterna dimensión muchos de ustedes hicieron frente a enemigos de mortal corazón y peligroso. Pero es preocupante que alternos universos estén en contacto de manera tan contigua y poco amena. Es incluso increíble pero muy peligroso…

-No es una gran sorpresa – dice Alan – Las coincidencias han pasado ya antes… bueno, pero fue mucho antes.

-Así es Alan. Dice Master Hand – Puedo percibir que existes en al menos cuatro dimensiones diferentes, contando esta.

-Justo como dices, Master – Alan sintió un poco de escalofríos, lo que era inusual en el. Las cosas que pasaban no eran mera coincidencia. Como si algo hubiera sucedido antes, algo similar.

-Oigan… hablando del rey de Hyrule – Dice Feir mientras miraba hacia la pantalla –creo que ya llego quien sabe que es el reino Eniverya

Se podía ver como una chica estaba tirada en el suelo, boca abajo – ¡AUCH! – Expreso con dolor – Me lleva… eh… ¿dónde es que… estoy? – Dijo mirando a todos lados – ¡Ah! ¿Eh? ¿Chicos…? – Se levanta mientras todos le observan – ¿Pero que hacen aquí? Yo… más bien ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunta asustada…

-No temas, Tayron… - le dice Master Hand mientras le ayuda a reincorporarse.

-Director Master… ¿Dónde estoy? – Vuelve a preguntar confundida.

-Estas en otra dimensión, pero descuida… tú tiempo en smash City se ha detenido, así que puedes estar tranquila… quizá venga alguien que conoces y te reconocerá, quizá no venga, pero en fin… luego explico todo, ahora atenta a lo que diré…

La chica se quedo quieta hasta ver a uno de sus compañeros, Rex.

-¿EH? – Mira al joven mientras este no comprende la situación - ¿Ha traído también a Rex? No… el… se ve más grande y diferente.

-¿Me… conoces? – El joven se queda quieto esperando la respuesta de la de cabello negro.

Ella asiente y luego se le acerca – Sólo… que en mí… Mmm… ¿Dimensión? Luces más grande.

-Ah… ya veo.

-Has tocado un punto clave Speedearles. Con base a lo que dije de un solo par de hand y muchas versiones de ustedes es lo preocupante… ya saben que cada uno es diferente y por tanto no sigue lo mismo o en otro tiempo o dimensión cayó preso de la derrota.

Crazy se mueve al lado en frente, donde se encontraba Master – Tal es el caso de Link… en una de tus alternar dimensiones perdiste la batalla, claro, no tu pero tu antepasado, si.

-La derrota llevo a la famosa guerra carcelaria… y posterior a eso una época de paz en el reino de Hyrule hasta que de nuevo gracias a Ganon, la gran bestia, atacó esa paz.

Crazy volvió a tomar el mando de la plática – La razón por la que nos preocupan los héroes para llegar aquí es que ya los han estado atacando… Bayonetta y su, por asi decir, alumna son las únicas que reportan ataque a través del comunicador que les dimos desde la última vez. Estamos preocupados y por eso los hemos traído… Lucharemos contra sus dobles dimensionales que sean malvados, contra villanos que regresaron y ustedes conocen mejor que nadie… y también… contra tres de las más grandes amenazas. Y por ahora la primera de sus misiones es ayudar a los que no han llegado.

Todos asienten, la chica nueva aunque algo confundido no sale de sus principios.

-Bueno, ¿que esperamos? Aun sigo molesto y patear algunos traseros acompañado de un poco de fuego no estaría mal para subir mi humor – dice Alan.

Conformaremos grupos, no todos irán pero los que vayan tendrán que ser fuertes y saber cómo arreglárselas en equipo.

-Viejo, no estoy hecho para esas cosas – vuelve a decir Alan con desgana.

Neo le toma el hombro y luego le dice – Vamos, se que haremos buen equipo… Nosotros dos, si no te molesta, haríamos un buen equipo.

El otro solamente suspira un poco, después de todo Neo no era fastidioso y le parecía agradable, hasta cierto punto.

-Bien, decidido – Master les da una mochila con artefactos para volver y armas – Neo y Alan son un equipo… queremos que vayan en la ayuda de Shulk, se que será pesado debido al vasto mundo, pero su última localización fue en las llanuras de Gaur - Los dos pasan por un portal y desaparecen.

Tayron mira a Rex y a Lana… y de repente dice – Yo digo que si Rex y Lana van por ayuda a sus mundos… podrían encontrar a alguien interesante… sólo eso.

-O-Oye… - Lana se sonroja un poco – ¿Iríamos sólo el… y yo?

-Sí, digo, si se ha decidido que son dos… ¿por qué no?

-Buena idea, Tayron… Deberían buscar ayuda de algún aliado por ahí... Se dice que una joven guerrera rodea las llanuras de Hyrule de la era cercana a la fuerza. No, disculpen… son unos cien años luego de la era del cielo. Su nombre es Sword, el nombre que le ha dado la diosa farore en persona.

-¿¡Farore!? ¿¡SWORD!? – Lana se sorprende mucho – Debemos ir Rex… Siempre la quise conocer… ¡Ella es una leyenda de la magia!

-Bien – Master les da otra mochila y los demás siguen pensando su equipo.

-¡Link! Luces tal como te recuerdo – Tayron mira al joven quien se queda callado debido a que no la conoce – Sé que no me conoces… tampoco eres pareja de Aran.

Samus escucha su apellido y lo otro mientras miraba a muerte a la joven – Es un crio... No me gustan los críos.

-Bien, lo siento. Aunque aquí eres más adulta…. En fin. Link… quieres ayudarme a buscar a un ¿alidada muy fuerte? Puede que con tu ayuda me crea. Por más que aun deteste estar a su lado el no se va a negar… pero no me va a creer esto.

-¿Y yo como le hare creer? – El joven no entendía aun.

-Estaremos en el momento indicado, con las personas indicadas – La chica guiña el ojo haciéndose ver astuta y Master les da otra mochica. Ambos saltan al portal.

Las manos miran a todos los demás y luego dicen – ¿Un equipo más…?

-Yo, Samus… ¿me acompañarías? – Le pregunta Ike, ellos dos además de ser un buen team son buenos amigos por lo que ella no se niega.

Master les da otra mochila – Bayonetta necesita dos refuerzos.

-Está bien – asienten ambos y se van al portal.

La mano se gira y les dice a todos de forma calmada – Los demás entrenen, prepárense. También hagan guardia por si llega un intruso indeseable o un aliado – Nadie se niega a seguir las órdenes de Master Hand.

-Link… amigo… que por favor no te encuentres con Ganondorf. El caerá en mis manos – dice para sus adentro, la furia de la joven la invadía un poco al ver tantas escenas con lo que sería su tátara abuelo.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA.**

* * *

Hola, si se que tarde pero el tonto internet está muy trol hoy en día… ya lo repare más o menos (bueno, los del servicio para reparar) y según ya estará bien. ¡Aunque aun no confió!

Espero que les haya gustado. Los que aun no he mostrado su OC no se vayan a desesperar. ¡Pronto! Pronto saldrán. En el siguiente capítulo, seguramente.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente, chicos!


	3. Episodio 2: Los extraños sucesos

**¡Hey! ¡HEY!** Miren se que la hora es super tarde pero si no actualizaba ahora mañana no lo haría debido a que veré el E3 y estaré todo el día pensando en TLoZ infartándome o algo parecido. ¿Se nota que amo esa saga? ¡Además de KH!

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Hikari no Kokoro, Frank74, Leozx95, pokemaincrafter y The super X ^^**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de SSB no me pertenecen. Los OC que ponga serán de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **La cuarta intervención.**

 _Episodio 2: Los extraños sucesos._

* * *

Los primeros en salir eran Neo y Alan, se encontraban en un mundo rodeado de naturaleza y extrañas criaturas, la paz reinaba definitivamente ahí. Una figura en ropajes algo… rosas y violetas con rojo ataco desde aire y por detrás a alguien que no se lo esperaba, su nombre, no lo sabía pero este mofo al ver su salida desde el aire.

-Lo siento realmente… - Posa su espada sobre su hombro.

-Me pregunto ¿cómo se llamara…? Y ¿Si es el tal Shulk? – Dijo Neo a su compañero el cual estaba algo distraído – Hey, Alan, dame tu opinión.

-Yo me pregunto por qué salimos caminando del portal con normalidad y cuando llegamos a ese lugar me di un gran golpe – Neo solamente le observo con una mirada un tanto confundida.

-Sigues pensando… en… olvídalo… vamos a ver – Sin más decidieron ir a aquella escena, cuando de pronto dos individuos de aspecto conocido a su vista comenzaron a atacar a otro. Este fue audaz, había esquivado aquel ataque con tal facilidad que no podía ser normal.

-Es tiempo de Shulk –El de rojo hizo un movimiento extraño y su espada comenzó a brillar en azul con un símbolo en medio de diferentes colores hasta llegar al color rojo.

-Oye… creo que el príncipe es Marth… y el otro es Link, aunque francamente se ven diferentes – comento Alan mirando a los dos que atacaban al de rojo.

-¡Este es el poder de Monado! – Neo y Alan miraron aquella batalla, el joven los enviaba lejos, retrocedían hasta que por fin ambos cayeron presos de la derrota. Igual que a aquella tortuga dragón los había enviado lejos.

-Será amigo… ¿o enemigo? – Pregunto Neo en sus adentro – Con tal poder ni siquiera nosotros podríamos – Alan le miro como si algo malo hubiera dicho. Ahí estaba, una de las cosas que a él le disgustaban, que alguien le hiciera sentir inferior a otro.

-Habla por ti – comento Alan encaminándose hacia el extraño. Neo le siguió hasta que otra figura más se única a aquella disputa.

-Me alegro encontrarte… chico Monado – Dice aquel extraño mecha de color negro con tonos plomo y blanco (N/a: Mecha es robot gigante)

-¡Metal Face! – Grita realmente enfadado por alguna razón desconocida para los jóvenes.

-¡Ha! Pese a que tus amiguitos ahora están bien… ¿realmente crees poder salvar a todos estos extraños? Personas que ni conoces… ¿Seres insignificantes que te han enviado un mensaje de auxilio para traicionar a los "amigos" que ya tenías aquí?

-¡Enloquecieron! ¡Esas dos manos eran impostoras y tú lo sabía! Estoy seguro de que has estado involucrado desde el principio…

-¿Y a penas te has dado cuenta? – La maquina con voz humana se ríe y luego suelta un sonido de arrogancia – ¡Eres sumamente ingenuo, Shulk!

-Nunca me llames así, ¡es tu culpa que él haya muerto! – Dicho esto se abalanzo contra él mientras con agilidad escapa de sus ataques y luego volvía a atacar.

Alan y Neo al escuchar todo eso decidieron entrar en acción – Vaya… el "chico Monado" nos ha confirmado su identidad – comenta Alan mientras corría al lado de Neo.

-Movamos nuestro traseros para ayudar a Shulk entonces – dice Neo emocionado, Alan sonríe ante el comentario – Tiene mucho que… no entro en acción.

-No eres el único – Contesta Alan ante aquel comentario.

Ambos comenzaban a llevarse bien, después de aquella pequeña aventura que habían tenido un par de semanas atrás, las cosas en Elementia, ciudad natal de Neo y algunos viajes de Alan… La confianza entre ambos comenzaba a convertirse en un compañerismo y posiblemente luego sería una amistad. Ya era buena señal que las bromas de Neo fuera bien recibidas por Alan, al igual que la forma en la que este le tranquilizaba el ambiente en ocasiones anteriores.

-¿¡Esto es una granada!? – Comento Neo con sorpresa – No necesito esto…

Alan por otra parte le miro con una gota de sudor en la frente e hizo que Neo retrocediera para aventarla con una gran potencia. Luego antes de que llegase a su objetivo Neo le grito "¡Cuidado Shulk!" Alan ve como Shulk se aparta y avienta fuego a la granada y esta explota, sólo que con un impacto aun mayor.

Metal Face tiene uno de sus brazos destrozados y enfurecido se aleja – Tanto ajetreo por nada… Maquinas, nadie comprende su complejidad – Dice Alan.

-Viejo… no sabía que hacías eso también – Comenta Neo – Vi tus habilidades pero aumentar el poder de una pequeña granada… eso es otra cosa.

-Nunca preguntaste – Alan alzo los hombros y Shulk se acerco.

-¿Aliados de Master Hand? – Shulk los miro – ¿El original?

-Sí, y tienes que – Antes de terminar Shulk respondió.

-Los acompaño…

Un portal se abrió ante todos debido a que Neo saco de la mochila uno de los artefactos dados por Master Hand, luego de entrar este se autodestruyo.

* * *

 **Y… POR OTRA PARTE…**

-Wow… ¡Pero qué es esto! – Miraba una cosa de manera simultánea – ¡ESTO ESTABA EXTINTO HACE POCO EN MI TIEMPO! – Miro otra y maravillada salto de alegría – ¡UN ESPECIMEN LLAMADO KYU!

Esas eran las reacciones de la bruja blanca, Lana, quien miraba por ahí, por allá y por todas partes el hermoso y del pasado bosque de Farone.

-Sabes Rex, dicen que antaño, bueno… en esta era la diosa Farore había bendecido sus tierras en cuerpo presente y también que había elegido a una guardiana para la protección del hermoso bosque. La diosa crio directamente a una niña desde su nacimiento, se dice que nació de la misma tierra.

Rex escuchaba atentamente a las palabras de Lana, cada que la miraba ante la luz solar se quedaba un poco quieto y con una sonrisa seguía buscando a su objetivo. Según master hand sería una mujer de estatura promedio, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su piel pálida lechosa la delataría además de su figura juvenil aunque tenía alrededor de unos diecinueve años, sus orejas Hylians serían inconfundibles y su gran parecido a las imágenes de la diosa criadora sería impresionante, empezando por sus prendas. La chica vestiría una capa negra con algunos símbolos de las diosas en dorado sobre la parte de la espalda, acompañada de una botas, un parecido a las prendas de Robín, sólo que en verde y más frescas.

-Las cosas que sabes son muy interesantes, Lana – comenta el joven mirando hacia una cueva – De las personas con quien me tocara de equipo no estaba más ansioso con que fueras tú – lanzo de repente, sin embargo la joven estaba anonadada con aquel paisaje majestuoso. Un suspiro dejo escapar resignado y luego la llamo – Ni modo… no escucho, habrá otras oportunidades… ¡HEY, LANA! ¡Por aquí! – Grito a todo pulmón para llamar a su compañera.

Antes de entras una barrera con el símbolo de los sheikah apareció como obstáculo a la cueva.

-¡A UN LADO! – Grito la misteriosa voz encapuchada saliendo de la cueva, este lanzo un hechizo y una figura extraña apareció delante de los tres – ¡Sé bien a que han venido ustedes dos, pero no tengo tiempo, ahora mismo se me termina! ¡VAYANSE!

Empezó a pelear con un individuo de puro color negro que podía transportarse de un lado a otro con magia, como si fuese un espíritu. La joven en cambio, había sacado una espada de hoja color azul diamante y la empuñadura dorada parecida a la master Sword. En su mano menos hábil tenía un libro verde, un segundo fue suficiente para que desapareciera y este se convirtiera en otra espada igual, solo que de la hoja color rojo y brillante como un rubí.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse mal, el clima decaía, la joven Lana estaba asustada pues el viento va sumamente fuerte al punto de casi hacerla volar, el cielo se torno negro y la figura con la que peleaba se volvió con una sonrisa por donde había llegado.

-¡NO! ¡Farone, perdóname, he fallado! – Grito de forma dolorosa poniendo un puño en su pecho. Miro a los otros dos y corrió hacia la cueva tomando de la mano a ambos. Sin embargo otras tres sombras se avecinaban hacia ellos y Rex se solo para luchar.

-Un juego no me vendría nada mal – comento esbozando una sonrisa. Iniciaba su jugada.

-¡REX! –Lana quería soltarse pero la misteriosa figura encapuchada se lo impidió.

-¡No hay cuidado, Lana! ¡Los derrotare por ti! – Tal parecía no importarle la forma en la que hacía sentir a la joven, nerviosa, preocupada, sonrojada.

Una sombra que se avecinaba desde tras había sido esquivada por el joven para luego golpear su cabeza y posteriormente congelarle con agua cercana del lago Faroria, al que todavía llamaban de esa manera. Con un golpe fuerte destrozo la cabeza de la sombra y lo demás estallo en pedazos sin explicación.

Otra venia por el frente, con un golpe. Rex lo recibió cubriéndose con ambos brazos para poder evitar daño. Luego de su falta de poder la sombra decidió cubrirlo en obscuridad pero Rex genero fuego y esparció aquella neblina negra para poder dar el golpe final a la sombra. La tercera ni siquiera lo pensó y escapo antes de perder su vida.

Con audacia la figura encapuchada lo atrajo a él con un lazo y lo jalo hacia la cueva sellándola con el mismo símbolo sheikah de antes.

-¡Wow! No fue nada divertido derrotar esas cosas con facilidad – Rex, decepcionado, se cruzo de brazos.

La cueva era obscura pero al decir "Que el sendero del bosque proteja mi guardia" las luces de aquel escondite se encendieron. Era un lugar magnifico. Pociones, un caldero para mezclarlas, instrumentos para experimentar, botellas y una gran cantidad de herbolaria se podían observar. La luz era color azul y bastante tranquilo. Lana quedo impresionada y muy, pero muy feliz.

De pronto la capucha fe retirada de su cabeza – Díganle a Master hand que no necesito oír sus tonterías… Ahora mismo paso una crisis y acabo de fracasar con ella. Esas cosas son espíritus de las sombras, espíritus de individuos peligrosos del patíbulo del desierto que han escapado para disipar la luz.

-T-Tú… eres – Lana tartamudeaba frente a una leyenda.

-Mi nombre es Elincia Faron, la protectora del bosque – dijo la rubia – Tu debes ser Lana… y tú – miro con desagrado al de cabello azul – Rex. En otros mundos se te conoce como un destructor… si has venido aquí para someterme... te diré que no voy a titubear para destruirte.

Rex no dijo, nada. No entendía bien sus titulo de destructor pero sabía que no era el si no su malvado o no malvado otro.

-Tranquila… En realidad no sé si sea el yo de mi realidad… pero mira… las razones por las que Master hand te necesita son de suma importancia – Lana no dejaba de mirarla por lo que Elincia se sentía cada vez mas incomoda.

Pronto Rex comenzó a contarle la situación.

* * *

 **En ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar.**

-Uf – Expreso la de cabello negro – Esta vez hemos llegado bien… ¿por qué caí de cara allá? – Decía la chica de ojos verdes.

-Concéntrate Tayron… eres la que sabe donde puede estar el aliado.

Ambos estaban en la biblioteca prohibida que ya no era tan prohibida. Ambos se cubrían con libros hasta llegar a la salida.

Cerca de ahí había una escena desagradable.

-Me pregunto donde se habrá metido Tayron – Naturalmente Master Hand le había mentido a Tayron para evitar que se preocupase por sus estudios.

-¡Ha, ha! ¡Eres una nena, ahora danos el dinero! ¡O si no…! – Unos jóvenes reían mientras golpeaban a otro. Eran chicos nuevos del instituto smash y por supuesto uno de los jóvenes que asistía a dos grados mayores no dejo pasar aquello por alto.

-¿O si no… qué? – El joven de cabello negro con puntas en color azul viro a aquellos con desagrado.

-…

-…

-Perdona… ¿Quién te crees tú? – Dijo el brabucón principal.

-Por si ha caso no lo has notado soy de dos grados mayores y sabes ¿qué?

-¿Qué?... un segundo… ese gorro… esas ropas…. Eres….

-Detesto a los brabucones – El joven se acercaba lentamente mientras dejaban en paz al otro chico y corrían lejos. Este agradeció y se fue mientras el muchacho sonrió.

-¡Alex! – Se escucho una voz familiar. Aquella era de una chica especial para el, aunque esta vez sonaba extraña.

-¿Tayron…? – El joven se volteo y luego miro a la muchacha.

Una vez se encontró con ella pudo ver que no venía sola, si no con Link… y este tenía sus ropajes del héroe. Tenía que ser algo importante.

-¡VEN! – La joven lo jalo de la mano y este se sintió avergonzado.

-Un segundo, las clases van a reanudarse… Tay, ¿qué pasa? Y ¿Por qué Link viste así?

-No hay tiempo para explicarte… - El anuncio del receso terminado había sonado y entonces Alex dijo.

-Debemos volver... Lo siento Tay tengo que regresar… deberías venir conmigo.

-¡NO! Es que no entiendes… necesito… q-que confíes en mi – La chica se quedo algo sonrojada.

La historia en su mundo y entre ambos era esta.

En su mundo ambos chicos junto con otros y sus compañeros de clase fueron transportados a un tiempo pasado de su mismo mundo. Todo sucedió luego de que el mal y los suyos consiguieran tener un gran poder y asi tratar de cambiar la historia.

Los chicos no lo iban a permitir y uniendo fuerzas lograron hacer que las cosas no cambiaran.

Tayron ya tenía un sentimiento afectuoso que se fortaleció con Alex durante aquella aventura haciendo de ambos una pareja… pero lamentablemente al final ella perdió su memoria para salvar la de un amigo suyo. Al no recordar nada se sentía confundida constantemente por que a veces le es inexplicable sentirse avergonzada cuando esta junto a él.

-Confió en ti – Alex la siguió – Espera – Alex pudo ver como habían dos Link… uno estando entrando con Samus hacia las aulas y el otro parado justo frente a él.

-¡Vamos! – Tayron no pudo haber estado más equivocada al llevar a Link.

-No iré… de hecho… ¿eres un clon de Tayron o algo asi? – El joven se soltó del agarre de Tayron.

-Nada de eso. Alex te lo explicare cuando lleguemos – La chica trataba de convencerlo.

-No iré… ¿a dónde rayos? – Alex cada vez se sentía menos confiado.

-Carajo, ¡RedForest! ¡De todos eres en el que más confiaba para que vinieras!

-¿E-Eh? – El chico se sintió algo extrañado por eso – Pero si no me dices donde, ¿cómo confiare en ti? Acabo de ver lo imposible… y me dices que confié. Y ese Link no ha dicho nada en mucho tiempo, ¿eres mudo?

-No lo soy, pero temía al hablar – Dijo el joven – Naturalmente no te conozco… pero tienes que confiar en ella.

-Mira… hay algo que debes saber pero no sé cómo…

Una ola de nubes negras se avecinaba acompañada de una tormenta y mucho viento.

-¡HORA DE DESTRUIRLOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! – Se escuchaba una voz que a Tayron le parecía familiar – OH… PARECE QUE UNA DE LAS ALMAS DE MIS SUBORDINADOS ESTA PRESENTE… ¡HASTE SABER!

-Oh… diosas – Expresaron Link y Alex al unisonó.

-¿Subordi… que? – Tayron sintió una amenaza y sus orejas y su cola de lobo aparecieron dándole habilidades inhumanas.

-¡Tayron! – Otra voz conocida entro en acción y la tomo de la mano junto con Alex y Link que los acompañaba.

-¿E-ELIZTER? – El muchacho de veintiséis años tenía cabello café obscuro, ojos negros y piel muy pálida. Su cabello es medio largo antes de los hombros, tiene un estilo algo japonés pero levantado hacia arriba, mide un metro con setenta y ocho.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Sólo te puedo decir que Master ya me ha contado… y no te preocupes por Annie estará bien y los demás… ya les he advertido.

-No entiendo… - Elizter era el hermano de Tayron.

-Ahora vete… me quedare con los demás para ayudarles a proteger las cosas, ¿entiendes?

-¡NO! – La chica no quería despegarse de su hermano – ¡Elizter!

-Buena suerte… te quiero hermanita – Arrojo a los tres a un portal que se había abierto y todos regresaron a la "base"

* * *

 **El último de los equipos…**

Ike y samus habían llegado a una ciudad destruida. Podía verse la ceniza y muchas personas tiradas por doquier. Samus supuso que era el lugar antes mostrado pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Ambos escucharon un estruendo y pudieron ver a la caza ángeles sobre los cielos de manera extraña, crucificada mientras la que seguramente era su alumna peleaba por liberarla.

-¡NO TE FUERCES! Las brujas y las personas normales no se mezclan – Dijo el hombre que la atacaba tirando una horda de fechas entre los edificios donde estaba la otra joven. Ella lograba esquivar cada ataque con agilidad.

La muchacha tenía una estatura promedio de un metro setenta y cinco. Su tez era medio morena casi blanco. Su hermoso cabello largo y rojo brillante (y sin embargo a causa de tinte) danzaba por el cielo recogido en una cola de caballo completa mientras corría de edificio en edificio para llegar a su objetivo. El brillo de sus ojos color azul profundo miraba a aquel hombre con rencor. Su cuerpo esbelto y atlético le permitía ir de aquí a allá de manera libre y rápida.

Ike se quedo anonadado con lo que tenía enfrente y Samus reía por la reacción de su compañero.

-Vamos, ¡No tenemos todo el día! – Samus brinco de aquí a allá con sus botas mientras que Ike le siguió.

Mientras ellos subían la joven, Erika, seguía luchando de lejos contra el tipo extraño encapuchado.

-¡S-FALLEN ANGEL! – La chica grita algo extraño y en ambos brazos aparecen unos guanteletes hasta los codos – ¡Esta vez me toca! – Una carga de energía salió de ellos y fue a dar al enemigo haciéndolo caer de su flote.

-Buen tiro – Dijo Samus al tener entre su poder al tipo que su látigo cazo. Por desgracia pronuncio una palabras e hizo caer a Bayonetta junto con la cruz de madera. Al tiempo volvió a decir otra cosa y desapareció.

-¡BAYONETTA! – Grito la joven, no esperaba que de un de repente Ike se aventurara hacia el vacio para poder cacharla mientras clavaba la espada en la pared y disminuía la velocidad. Al ver a salvo a su maestra ella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Pero eso no era el final, una ola de nubes negras venían tal como con el viejo Hyrule, la ciudad de smash City y ahora también donde todos se encontraban.

-Hora de irnos – Ike saco un dispositivo para transporte, todos cruzaron sin dudarlo y luego llegaron a la base.

Ahora se encontraban ahí, Alan y Neo junto con Shulk volvieron a caer sobre el piso.

-¡Joder! – Se quejo Alan.

Luego cayeron Lana, Rex y Elincia.

-¡WAAAH! – Grito la rubia cayendo sobre Shulk, Lana sobre Alan y Rex sobre Neo.

-¡Maldición! - Alan volvió a quejarse y al sentir que nuevamente iban a llegar otros opto por girar hacia un lado de manera graciosa.

Llegaron los penúltimos. Tayron cayó sobre Lana, Alex sobre Shulk y Elincia y Link sobre Neo y Rex.

-Me salve – El joven pelinegro se levanto del suelo y se sacudió.

Los únicos en volver de manera decente eran Ike, cargando a Bayonetta sumamente lastimada y Samus tomando la mano de Erika.

-Novatos – Soltó de manera graciosa la caza recompensas mientras reía un poco.

Master Hand sale para felicitar a los chicos junto a Crazy Hand – ¡En hora buena! ¿Cuéntenme… alguna cosa extraña?

-Master Hand – Shulk se levanto para saludar.

-A parte de Shulk… ¿algo más extraño?

-Eso… no fue gracioso, señor – El joven se sintió ofendido que prefirió marchar para ir con Peach quien le mostraría su habitación.

-¡LINK! – Feir salió de la nada para abrazar a su amigo – Por Din santa, creí que no regresarías en una pieza.

-Me alegra saber de ti – El corresponder al abrazo.

-Menos mal que estás vivo – Zelda también lo abraza junto a Feir.

Unos cuantos peleadores al verlos cuchichean del rubio.

-Mira Marth… Eso es ser un harem completo – Roy sonrió a lo grande mientras Marth seguía pensando en su querida Sheeda, ella junto a otros se habían quedado a proteger Altea y reinos vecinos.

-No es como que me importe mucho – Marth no sonreía mucho desde lo sucedido.

* * *

 **Volviendo con los Hylians.**

-¿Qué han hecho en mi ausencia? – Comento Link a las dos mujeres.

-Entrenar – Dijo Feir – Se manejar las cimitarras ahora, son espadas muy fuertes y fáciles de usar. En mi pueblo las usaban como defensa.

-Magnifico Feir – Esbozo Link – Eso te ayudara a protegerte… y tú, ¿princesa Zelda?

-Oh, Robín me enseño a curar a las personas con mi magia… también me está enseñando a canalizar mi punto de poder y asi poder utilizarlo en contra de otros… además vi grabaciones de nuestros antepasados luchando. Y ¿sabes? Nunca vi una princesa tan poderosa… tampoco a un héroe tan feroz como tu abuelo.

-Naturalmente tenían más experiencia… en fin. NO me quedare aquí solamente – Feir supo que Link entrenaría y los tres salieron hacia la sala de entrenamientos.

* * *

 **Con los recién llegados.**

-Así que vieron nubes extrañas – Dijo Master Hand – Me lo temía… están consumiendo los mundos…

-¡Esto es tú culpa! – Elincia se había parado para poder culpar a la mano maestra – Si no estuvieras organizando todo esto no tendrían oportunidad de ver vulnerable cada dimensión y mundo.

-Sabes que es necesario, Elincia de Faron.

-Pero causa demasiados problemas… ahora el bosque ha sido corrompido, Hyrule y otras dimensiones también, el devorador no se va a detener… de no ser por los cuatro guardianes… debieron perder a alguno.

-Estas en lo correcto… las tres diosas son un solo guardián pero hay un universo que fue despojado de su guardián… como todos saben las dimensiones son infinitas tanto como los universos… sin embargo existe entidades poderosas que son como dioses que custodian a sus diferentes mundos y dimensiones y sólo existe uno sólo. Crazy y yo somos un guardián… Las tres diosas, creadoras de Hyrule son otra… existen otras.

-Debió ser – Elincia pensaba en algo más grande.

-Ese mismo… nosotros somos los organizadores… Las diosas son creadoras, existe otra entidad la cual es llamada superior… ella nos creo a los otros tres, y por último el destructor. Debieron conseguir convencer al destructor para perder el equilibrio del mundo y ahora las consecuencias son serias.

-Pero no sólo es el Destructor… también Ganondorf, estoy segura

-Y parece que siguen saliendo cosas que no sabíamos, ¿eh? – Comenta Alan – Deberías de decirnos las cosas completas, no a medias.

-Aun no estaba seguro… pensé que eso no sería posible pero ahora la descripción de tales conflictos… es inconfundible. Ahora vayan con Peach… ella les mostrara habitaciones para su descanso y la rutina común. Antes de enfrentarnos a los adversarios e ir de paseo a sus misiones tendrán que descansar, comer y entrenar.

-No olvides el aseo – comento Neo.

-Claro que no Neo – Master se retiro con Crazy a su despacho.

La sala de transportación estaba cerca del despacho de las manos y de la entrada.

La gran base estaba justo en el centro del primer universo, dimensión y mundo creado. Y constaba con un total de veinte habitaciones de descanso, un salón, una cocina, dos comedores juntos, un jardín enorme, el despacho de las manos, una sala de enteramientos y seis baños. Dos de los baños eran de múltiples inodoros y los otros dos de múltiples duchas. Los últimos dos eran de duchas múltiples pero estaban en la sala de entrenamiento.

Había tres dos, una planta baja, dos sótanos, un ático, una terraza y un jardín.

En la planta baja se encontraban el salón, los comedores, la cocina, el despacho y la sala de entrenamientos con los dos baños.

En la planta uno estaba un baño de múltiples inodoros con dos respectivos lugares, uno para mujeres y otro para hombres, además las duchas, igual deparado por género. Además de diez habitaciones para compartir, el piso uno era para los chicos. En el segundo piso estaban las otras diez habitaciones para mujeres y los baños igual que los hombres.

En la terraza había un bonito paisaje, se dividía en una zona de descanso y otra para lavar la ropa y tenderla. Algunos hacían la labor principalmente Pit, Mario, Marth, Samus, Ike y Roy. Peach y Yoshi se encargaban principalmente del jardín y Peach también de la cocina, junto con Kirby. Los demás aseaban, reparaban y luego entrenaban.

La mansión no era ni muy elegante ni tampoco muy humilde, era lo normal.

* * *

 **Peach les dio un paseo esa tarde en la mansión… mientras en otra parte un joven era perseguido por la falsa justicia de su mundo. Un viajero le ayudo a salvarse… Y ahora estaba busca de una amenaza para el equilibrio del mundo era su presa.**

-Entonces… ¿dices que ese tal **Neo** es una amenaza? – Pregunto el joven de un lado.

-Así es… podría decirse que a ti también te consideraría de esa manera… pero mi señora me ha dicho que no eres realmente un peligro y que por el bien del futuro debes vivir.

-Ya veo... Humm por cierto, ni nos presentamos. Mi nombre es Stuart Evans. Tengo veintiséis… ¿Masculino? – Dijo sarcástico mientras se presentaba y caminaban por un sendero tranquilo de Down Earth.

-Me llamo Soul. Sabes una cosa, Evans…tu mundo seria mas pacifico si dejaran de ser tan estúpidos.

-Dímelo a mí – Este esbozo una sonrisa – Yo me pregunto si de verdad las cosas cambiaran algún día.

-Lo harán, lo presiento –Soul abre un portal para que ambos entren – Por lo pronto has dicho que me ayudarías y si te dejo en este patético sitio no duraras.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas.

-El devorador se acerca… mi señora me lo dijo antes de que partiera. Es mejor que vengas conmigo… al menos por que mi señora me dijo que tu vida es muy valiosa pero aun no es tu tiempo.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola, sé que hay OC que todavía no he agregado pero pronto aparecerán con más protagonismo. Ahora mismo sólo faltan cuatro OC que son alidados por salir y OC villanos por presentar. En el siguiente cap.**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado yo estaré aquí viendo el reloj pasar las horas para ver es e hermoso evento. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Episodio 3:Revelaciones sobre el enemigo

Bueno Squar Enix destruyo mis sentimientos, de nuevo. (Aquí es donde comienzo a tirar mier... coles a esa compañía tan troll.)

¡Hola chicos! De verdad estoy sumamente entusiasmado, me siento muy feliz porque al fin se que **_"The Legend Of Zelda:_** **_Breath of the Wild"_** va a ser la revolución en el mundo de Zelda. ¡Oh! Pero no les entretengo más, aunque si pueden díganme su opinión sobre este título de la saga.

Gracias a **Nero Galaxy /por su PM/ Smashbros31242353, ZarcortFan25** , **_Frank74 (Tus PM, my_** ** _bro_** ** _)_** **Leozx95, pokemaniacrafter, Lana-yruZword y The Super X** por sus reviews.

¡Bien! Con Lana-yruZword ya cierro los OC ya que son en total quince OC y en primer lugar pensaba un numero menos de diez pero pues me agrado poner unos cuantos mas y ahí está. Entonces, gracias a todos los que enviaron sus OC.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de SSB no me pertenecen. Los OC que ponga serán de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **La cuarta intervención.**

 _Episodio 3: Revelaciones sobre el enemigo._

* * *

 **En Down Earth.**

-Este sendero es casi infinito… - dice Soul indiferente – ¿Por dónde salimos?

-La cosa es que no se a donde quieres ir – dice Stu con pesadez – vamos, sabes que realmente ni siquiera sé a dónde caminábamos, sólo te seguí.

-Bueno, según mi instinto debemos ir a un lugar del comienzo… pero no sé cómo llegar hasta ahí.

De repente unas nubes negras comienzan a invadir el cielo y Soul presiente que no eran un buen presagio – Bueno… la respuesta aparece, salgamos de aquí – un portal sale del suelo de manera extraña. Soul al no ver otra salida decide saltar a él, seguramente una salida gracias a su ama.

Stu cae de cara al suelo en una misteriosa jungla

-Wow – el joven se queda pasmado – Esto es nuevo para mí – Se sacude de la caída admirando el paisaje.

-Busquemos una salida – Comenta Soul – Sé que aquí no es donde tenemos que estar.

-Acabamos de llegar… debes relajarte – Stu calla al tener una bala rosando su mejilla – ¡Rayos! – Soul se queda parado donde está dándole igual aquellas armas insignificantes.

-¡Cuidado! – grita la voz femenina de alguien tras de Soul, esta lo taclea y tira en el suelo – Hombre, ¿qué no ves que es un tiroteo? – Esta recarga su pistola – Sus armas parecen normales pero en realidad tienen una especie de maleficio que convierte en piedra a quien le toca en el corazón.

-Oye, me dio ligeramente en la mejilla – Dice Stu sintiéndose nervioso.

-Estarás bien – La joven sonríe un poco a Stu – me llamo Jade Zero… preferentemente díganme Zero – Dice la joven.

Ambos miran sus ojos, los cuales son derecho azul e izquierdo verde. Sus facciones son maduras y finas aunque aún tiene diecisiete, su bonito cabello es largo hasta la cintura y café claro con mechones a los lados a la altura de los labios y patillas largas arriba de los hombros, siempre llevado en una coleta. Es esbelto y fuerte, tiene un poco de más en pecho y busto.

Su atuendo consiste de una camiseta color café obscura, pescadores de mezclilla obscura, botas abajo de la rodilla para escalar color café y una chaqueta de cuero negra de manga tres cuartos.

-Disculpa, podrías decirnos donde estamos, el es Soul y yo soy Stuart – Se presenta el joven, aun un poco nervioso.

-Bueno, Stuart, Soul, ambos están en la isla perdida de las almas, hace unos años le decían Yamatai. Cerca fortaleza del devorador. Me entere que hace poco sustituyo su forma de ánima por un cuerpo de uno de sus servidores. Como es mi deber tengo que hacer algo para poder entrar ahí y salvar mi ciudad…

-Ya veo… y ¿piensas hacerlo con esa arma nada más? –Le pregunta Soul – No creo que una dama tan frágil deba hacer esto sola.

-¿Frágil? – La joven mira molesta a Soul – No soy frágil, hombre extraño… es cierto. Hasta este punto miro que tus ropas son mas adecuas a mi tiempo y tú, pareces de una época medieval o yo que sé. ¿De donde son? – Pregunta curiosa mientras derriba a dos adversarios que llegaban por enfrente.

-Down Earth – contesta el joven.

-Vengo del inframundo – Revela el otro. Tanto Stuart como Jade se quedan con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Nunca he oído de ese lugar, Stu – Le dice la joven – Y el inframundo…. ¿a caso estas muerto?

Soul se queda pensando un poco y contesta –Digamos medio muerto – revela sin complicación.

-¡Viejo! ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste? – Le dice Stu – Pero bueno, a decir por tu aspecto y hablando de una "ama" no voy a decir que no lo llegue a imaginar – Luego mira a Jade, quien se pone nerviosa cada que dispara – Oye… la verdad es que no sabes disparar con eso, ¿cierto?

-T-Tienes razón – Dice con algo de vergüenza.

De repente parecía como si el tiempo se parase, pero para los enemigos – ¿Q-Qué Significa esto? – Se pregunta la chica.

-Vaya… parece que el experimento ha sido un fracaso – Una voz siniestra se acercaba – Zero… deberías volver a tu celda de contención.

-Yo… -La joven miraba hacia abajo – ¡Eso es inhumano! ¡Aunque tenga habilidades superiores a un ser humano sigo siéndolo! Por eso la tía Lara me rescato de este lugar.

-Esa mujer es una vergüenza… no tenia que meterse en asuntos privados.

-A puesto a que si… el devorador esta en todo esto… lo sé y por eso voy a asesinarlo – La joven mira con desprecio a aquella figura, la cual era de un hombre encapuchado de pies a cabeza –Observador, te lo ruego… déjame libre. Sabes que lo que esos imbéciles hacen… está mal.

-Lo haré con una condición – Dice aquel hombre.

-La acepto – Dice la joven – dime…

-Sentir la mayor parte de los sentimientos que los hace humanos, así como a Stuart Evans.

-Un segundo… ¿qué es un observador? – pregunto el muchacho.

-Era de esperarse de una especie inferior – Dice el observador – Me da pena que nunca hayas escuchado de mí y mis poderes, joven – Para y los mira – Por ultimo… Soul… o más bien… Simon Blake.

-Ya no respondo a ese nombre – dice un poco molesto.

-Como sea… no creo que tu decisión de asesinar a Neo sea la correcta, al menos por el momento te sugiero aguardar.

Soul no dijo nada y el observador siguió hablando.

-Si quieren seguir vivos… deberían se aceptar la carta que alguno de ustedes tiene, de Master Hand.

-Master… ¿Hand? Hablan en serio… de verdad hay mundos que no conozco –Dice Stu – Y yo que esperaba un paseo por el parque nacional de Down Earth – dice sarcásticamente.

-Hasta entonces, mortales – se ríe y desaparece.

Los tres se miran entre sí, pero dos más de los enemigos siguen disparando, por lo que Stu en un arranque de desesperación le arrebata la pistola a Jade y con sólo dos disparos los derriba.

-Amo mi precisión – le sopla a la boca de la pistola- bueno… entonces uno de nosotros tiene esa carta y está claro que yo no – dice él.

-Ni yo – dice Zero mirándoles.

Soul no dice nada, sólo saca de su bolsillo la carta – Me la enviaron unas semanas a tras, ni siquiera mi señora lo sabia… si Neo esta en ese lugar iré… pero no para ayudarles a ellos si no para cumplir mi cometido – Dice el hombre.

-¡No! ¡Vamos, eres más que un asesino! O… espera, en verdad eres un asesino que quiere el mundo en equilibrio – dice el muchacho.

-¿Piensas que soy una amenaza para mi mundo? – los penetrantes ojos blancos de Soul miran a la chica y el asiente.

-Eres una anomalía, pero tu corazón es noble… pese a que debería asesinarte no lo hare.

-Entonces ¿Podemos ir a ese lugar y pedir ayuda de Master Hand? – Pregunta Stu.

-Si… iremos.

 _Las cosas marchaban bien, era una decisión muy adecuada, sin embargo Soul… no dejaría su cometido al llegar._

* * *

Peach había por fin terminado de acomodar a cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Nero había quedado de dormir en la misma habitación que Roy, Ike y Pit. Alan se había quedado con Rex, Alex y Link

En cuanto a las chicas Tayron compartiría habitación con Lucina y Samus. Zelda con Peach y Palutena. A Zelda de incomodaba e inquietaba la diosa y lejos de su única conocida las cosas serian algo duras. Feir estaría con Elincia y Lana, lo que tenia animada a la bruja blanca, incomoda a Elincia y a Feir indiferente. Por último Erika compartiría cuarto con Bayonetta y Rosalina.

Crazy les pidió bajar luego de establecerse para que pudieran cenar algo, en aquella dimensión ya era de noche.

-Bueno – Tayron se vistió con ropas casuales que venían en su equipaje dado por Master que tenia ropa cómoda y pijamas, sandalias y pantuflas –Parece un hotel más que un fuerte, pero es agradable.

-La verdad es que… – Comenta Lucina vestida con una pijama a su gusto en color azul con el símbolo de smash y unas pantuflas. El cabello desamarrado como siempre pero sin su tiara –No siempre todo será un amargo pasaje en la vida… Es por eso que Master trata de hacernos sentir como una familia para poder pelear con mayor esfuerzo.

-Vaya… me recuerda mucho – En su mente surge la memoria de Elizter, su hermano – Bueno, debemos bajar.

-Es verdad, Peach y Kirby hicieron un banquete de bienvenida – Samus esbozo una sonrisa –Ya quiero probar todo, son excelentes cocineros.

Tayron igual sonríe cálidamente – Bien – La muchacha estaba vestida como Lucina, con el color de su pijama a su gusto, siendo este un short y una blusa azul rey y el símbolo en rojo. Unas pantuflas simples en color negro.

Las tres muchachas salen de su respectiva habitación y se encuentran con Feir. La joven se encontraba hablando preocupada con Link mientras que Zelda se acercaba a unírseles.

-Parece que esos tres se van a aislar de nosotros… no tienen confianza después de todo – Dice Samus algo entristecida – Lastima, Link fue mi mejor amigo en su vida pasada y Zelda a la única que le podía confiar cosas importantes.

-Es gracioso, porque en mi dimensión Link y tu salen –Tayron sonrió un poco y la blanca piel de la rubia se hizo rojiza mientras Lucina se reía por lo bajo.

Por otro lado Elincia salía de manera normal de su habitación, ella tenía una camisola color amarillo que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla y unas sandalias color arena. De repente se topa con Ike en las escaleras. Ella choca involuntariamente con la espada del joven.

-Ah… lo siento, no veía por donde iba –comento esta aun un poco inmersa en pensamientos.

-No te preocupes… Soy Ike, vengo de Crimea, soy un mercenario de Greil – Este le dio la mano en señal de amistad – Gusto en conocerte…

De un de repente la expresión le parece idéntica a la de aquella damisela que dejo debido a preferir su deber con su destino –Elincia Faron, enviada de la diosa Farone para proteger su región boscosa en Hyrule… – Ike se sorprende y se queda en blanco. Aquella no podía ser más que una coincidencia, ¿o era el destino?

-Ike… ya… ya puedes soltarme – Comento la joven sintiéndose avergonzada. Tener tanto tiempo tomada de la mano de un chico era nuevo para ella.

Roy que iba pasando por ahí acompañado de Neo y Pit comenta en voz alta – Ike, no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Ike se sonroja mientras le grita "Roy, no jodas" y luego "Ve a molestar a otro idiota como tú"

El joven pelirrojo se ríe mientras Elincia le dice – No pierde el tiempo siendo cortes, pero tu si lo haces diciendo bromas absurdas y patéticas – Muy enojada y avergonzada sale caminando rápidamente hacia el comedor.

-Uf, la liaste, Roy – le dice Pit al chico.

-¿Tú crees que se enfado mucho? Sólo fue una broma – Dijo Neo a Pit algo desconcertado. Ambos siguieron su camino tranquilamente mientras conversaban de cosas diversas. Mientras Ike también había ido tras los otros dos que salieron disparados al comedor.

-¡Wow, wow! – Roy se dirige hacia ella con velocidad y le toma la mano de manera amable– Tranquila, Faron, sólo bromeaba – Este sonríe de manera nerviosa.

Ella se suelta y camina otra vez –Pues no fue gracioso – Elincia se para en seco provocando que Roy siguiera caminando como todo un tonto.

-Sólo quería aligerar las cosas. Te noto con algo de tristeza desde que llegaste – El joven se rasca la nuca avergonzado – Lo siento, creo que esta vez me he excedido – El de cabello rojo no podía ni alzar la mirada.

Ella se queda mirando al joven mientras regresa su típica expresión calmada. Suspira con pesadez mientras con otra expresión calmada pero más alegre le responde – Esta bien. Siento ponerme tan a la defensiva y gracias por preocuparte por mí, Roy.

Este sonrió – En serio lo siento, ¿qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? – Dice extendiéndole su mano –Mucho gusto en conocerle mi lady, mi nombre es Roy, hijo de Eliwood y de heredero al trono de Pherae – Al decir todo eso hace una voz más grave.

-Elincia de Faron, hija de la tierra y enviada de la diosa Farone para proteger su región boscosa en Hyrule – Esta se inclina y sonríe un poco.

Ike se quedo virando a la chica, era casi un vivo retrato de la otra Elincia, con la excepción de sus ojos, cabello y esas orejas puntiagudas.

Por otra parte las chicas que estaban antes saliendo de sus habitaciones todavía observaban con atención los movimientos del rubio, Link, la princesa rubia, Zelda y la de cabello negro, Feir.

-Oigan, no se ustedes pero yo me largo, de verdad no me voy a quedar con las sobras de la deliciosa comida de Peach, con eso de que Ike, Mario, Yoshi, Kirby y Roy comen por tres, menos mal que Link es otro que si no… además de que ya no están ni el viejo ni la tortuga tragona.

-Samus, bien, ve a… -De repente una figura se había llevado a Tayron tan rápido como pudo, iba encapuchado por lo que Lucina y Samus no le habían visto.

La de cabello azul fuerte sudaba un poco de la impresión – ¿Quién crees que haya sido ese? -Al voltear donde estaba la rubia su sorpresa era que ya no se encontraba ahí, Lucina imaginaba su contorno con un patrón de puntitos apareciendo y desapareciendo del lugar – Mejor me largo – La joven se va almo molesta.

La figura aun cargaba a la joven hasta llevarla a la terraza, cuando la chica de pronto reacciona por miedo y le da un golpe con la rodilla en su estomago y este cae al suelo riendo.

-¿¡Q-Quien!? – Aterrada sus orejas aparecen junto a su cola.

-L-Lo siento, creo que me pase de tonto – Comento el encapuchado que resultaba ser Alex.

Tayron algo avergonzada le ayudo a sentarse en el sueño mientras revisaba si le había roto una costilla o algo parecido, y si, había roto dos costillas de lado derecho.

-¡Lo lamento, Alex! Es que me asustaste –La chica se quedo mirando al joven con vergüenza.

-¡No te preocupes, recuperación rápida, pero no instantánea, nena! – Luego de decir "nena" Tayron le da un mordisco en el hombro – Oye… eso para mí es amor – le dice sonriendo mientras ella se le quedaba viendo un poco.

-¿A-Amor? ¡Nada de eso! Para mi es querer destrozarte – dice de manera "sincera" mientras le vuelve a morder.

-Auch –Alex sonríe fingiendo dolor – A puesto a que me amas mucho – Le dice acariciando su cabello, pero ella se aleja.

-Alex, no empecemos de nuevo con – Alex no deja terminar a la muchacha.

Este la jala hacia él mientras la abraza – ¿Qué no recuerdas… el beso de ayer? –Este la abrazo con una expresión en negro, algo triste por no tener la total libertad de abrazar a su amada como lo hizo un tiempo antes.

-Alex… - La chica podía olerlo, su olor era tan… tan… ¿diferente? –Yo… dejemos eso, Peach cocino un banquete.

-No me importa – Este mira a la joven y Tayron se recuesta en el suelo por qué Alex se va acercando de manera lenta pero peligrosa – Sólo… quiero comer… a Tayron.

De pronto la imagen del muchacho se convierte en un horrible monstruo color negro en forma de bestia. Este literalmente hablaba de comérsela. Pero no fue posible ya que cierto joven lo había pateado tan duro que este fue a terminar cayendo en pequeño cuarto de lavado.

-¡Dame la mano! – Era Alan, había visto extrañamente a dos Alex uno que se llevaba a la chica y otro que entraba apenas al comedor.

-Alan… gracias a Okami… - Expreso la joven – Me tenía sometida – Apenada llevo una de sus manos a la frente.

-Sí, me di cuenta. Eres algo torpe, ¿sabes? – Tayron no se tomo muy bien aquel insulto. Alan habita sacado una cordova nueve milímetros y comenzó a dispararle a la cosa que se encontraba en el cuartillo.

El estruendo y la reacción de Alan había atraído la atención de muchos, Alex, Link y Roy principalmente corrieron ante los disparos.

Una vez llegaron hasta arriba pudieron ver como Alan disparaba mientras Tayron portaba una extraña espada que había aparecido con el viento.

El pelinegro acertaba tres de cinco disparos mientras la otra llamaba la atención de la bestia.

-Mantén el ritmo, lobita – Grito le joven riendo un poco, molestando a Tayron.

-No puede ser, ¡Otro Thander! – Dijo para sus adentros, la peli-negra.

Tres disparos acertados en la cabeza enfurecieron más a la bestia. Con ello el muchacho logró conseguir atraer la atención de la bestia.

-A correr – El joven corría mientras cargaba y otra vez daba tiros hacia la ya enfurecida sombra. Corría sin parar en círculos luego decidió barrerse y disparar balas con fuego, pero lo único que conseguía era medio atravesar a la bestia –Rayos… debo cortarlo con algo más grande.

-Más grande, ¿eh? – Dijo Tayron pensando en algo más filoso y rápido. Al viento comenzó a orar y luego de unos minutos apareció su arma.

El joven llamo la atención de la de pelo negro y de repente la espada de Tayron tenía fuego, este al estar en su espada sagrada se volvió más potente, sumando la capacidad del joven de hacer más fuertes las armas ahora estaba al triple de poder y con ello la bestia se había esfumado dejando solo una marca en el piso.

-¡Corte perfecto! – La chica de cabello negro salto con emoción.

-¿¡Alan, Tayron!? – Alex se dirigió hacia la chica y la abrazo con gran fuerza – ¿Estás bien?

-Nunca pensé que diría esto… pero no sabes cuando me alegra de que seas tú – La chica miro al joven con ternura y lo abrazo – Es tu olor característico, eres Alex Red… RedForest – La chica cayó en el suelo desmayada.

Master Hand subió acompañado de otros – ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Pregunto algo preocupado.

-Una bestia fingió ser Alex, trajo hasta aquí a Speedearles Tayron… y luego… ella se desmayo – Dijo Alan mirando a la chica con Alex.

-No puede ser… un Change Beast, criaturas capaces de cambiar de forma con lo más preciado para uno, capaz de ver en el corazón de los mortales e inmortales y mostrarles el deseo más obscuro dentro de ellos.

Todos miraron a la joven con risitas traviesas – Oh… entonces quiere decir que ella desea que Alex ¿se la coma?

-No Neo, más bien creo que ella quiere que Alex se la lleve corriendo en secreto a un lugar a solas para "hablar" –Dice con comillas en sus dedos la caza recompensas.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta Elincia – ¿EH? ¿¡Qué rayos hacen jugando y riendo!? ¿¡Qué no ven que está muriendo poco a poco!?

-Eso era lo que estaba por decir – Comenta Master Hand.

Alex de manera rápida la pone en el piso, ocupa su sudadera como almohada para la chica y Elincia comienza a ver en su libro el remedio.

-Mis conocimientos herbolarios me darán la respuesta – Comienza a sacar con magia unas plantas largas, con hojas color verde oscuro y otras amarillentas mientras las mezcla en un tazón, el cual apareció también con magia – Bueno… esperemos que no sea tarde –La joven le da las hojas en la boca y hace que las trague – Sólo diez minutos bastaran.

Master Hand se puso intranquilo y decidió que mejor pusieran una barrera. Baja rápidamente con su hermano, Crazy y la activan.

-Bien… Hasta que se le ocurrió hacer eso – Comento Ike por lo bajo – Yo tengo hambre. Alex debería cargar a Tayron a la sala para que este cerca de todos.

-Si… tienes razón – responde a la sugerencia de Ike –Y ¿por qué sucedió esto, señorita Elincia? –Preguntó cortésmente el Hyliano, Alex.

-Pues… la razón es que esas bestias tienen veneno… en todo su cuerpo, no es peligroso al tacto pero cuando es consumido por alguien los efectos pueden ser muy malos… ella resistió debido a que es un tipo de hibrido entre… un espécimen mitológico y humano o bien es el caso de tener sangre de una criatura antigua.

-Oh… es verdad – Alex la carga y todos los presentes regresan a su cena – Muchas gracias, Elincia.

-No hay que agradecer nada – sonríe – El destino tenía razón… he venido aquí para hacer la diferencia.

Una vez regresaron a la cocina tomaron asiento y comenzaron a cenar, menos el muchacho que seguía con recelo al lado de Tayron.

-Amor joven – suspira Mario – Los dos lucen de maravilla – Peach a lado se ríe por lo bajo mientras Mario se sonroja un poco.

-Hay cosas que debemos dejar como están – Neo mira a los jóvenes – Veo que hay muchas parejas... si las cuento entonces debería decir nombres – se ríe – no se enfaden, sólo hare pequeñas bromas – Roy se ríe y los demás también.

-Pero a mí no me metan, yo tengo a mi prometida– Marth mira con mala cara a Roy. Roy asiente.

-En primer lugar los que son más obvios, Tayron y Alex… puedo ver que entre cierta chica Hyliana y el de verde son más que… simples amigos.

-¿Hablas de Feir, Neo? – Pregunta Zelda.

-Sí, princesa – Feir se sonroja un poco pero no reacciona de manera mala, pues sabe que es mentira.

-No… no lo creo – La gerudo se limita a hablar.

Link de forma tranquila le dice- De ninguna manera, más bien creo que es como mi hermana.

-Además el héroe y la princesa casi siempre se aman en secreto – Peach dice al aire – Tal como el anterior joven Link y Zelda…

-P-Peach… eso no es así… no todo el tiempo será de esa manera – Zelda no dice nada más.

Neo consigue con éxito hacer tartamudear a Zelda – Bueno, continuando creo que Peach y Mario no saben guardar nada –Ambos se miran y ni siquiera lo niegan, algunos chiflan y otros les hacen sonrojar – Que me dicen de ustedes, ¿Lana, Rex?

Ambos se miran, Lana se queda toda nerviosa sin decir absolutamente nada y Rex toma la palabra – Si bueno, ya nos conocen… estamos tan enamora…

-¡Shh! ¡No diga la palabra! ¡Rex! –Lana lo enmudece con ternura pero también sonrojada.

-Bien – se ríe en sus adentro y continúan – ¡Enamorados!

Rex grita al aire y todos se ríen, Lana queda tan sonrojada que no puede ni hablar.

-Oh, Neo, no te olvides de Elincia… bueno, Ike no deja de mirarla y está comiendo poco. Eso es extraño – Todos se ríen y Elincia también, Ike se queda perplejo.

Todo era agradable, las cosas iban bien y hasta los más serios disfrutaban de la cena.

Las únicas, además de Alex y Tayron, que faltaban en la mesa eran Bayonetta y su estudiante.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Rosalina, Bayonetta y Erika.**

-Parece que se divierten – Dice la bruja – ¿Por qué no bajas?

-No me separare de ti, Bayonetta. Después de esa pelea y el hecho de sacrificarte por mi…. No te dejare sola.

-No hay que cuidarme, soy tu maestra y sé que soy fuerte… sólo me descuide.

De repente llaman a la puerta de ambas.

-Pase – dice Erika.

-Buenas noches – Inicia Shulk un poco nervioso – Disculpen la interrupción pero… Rosalina y yo hemos venido a darles esto – En sus manos traen una bandeja con comida diversa – Sé que no bajaran y con razón, Bayonetta sigue lastimada… así que decidimos ofrecernos a traérselas.

-Sí, es una bienvenida… no iban a quedarse solas aquí – Sonríe la guardiana con palabras amables.

Ambas mujeres sonríen con un buen gesto – Mil gracias, Shulk, Rosalina… sigan con los demás… en verdad, gracias.

-No hay porque – Shulk sonríe feliz y Rosalina solo esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de que salieron Erika y Bayonetta comienzan a cenar – Vaya delicia… esa mujer de vestido rosa sí que se luce con esta comida.

-Pero no sólo ella – La mujer sonríe ampliamente – Esa pequeña bolita rosa que parece un chicle es muy buen cocinero.

-¿Kirby? – Cereza asiente – Tenía pinta… es agradable también.

Una vez termina comen su postre y casi se desmayan de lo sabroso que resulta.

* * *

 **Fuera de la habitación:**

-Vaya, aun recuerdo cuando Bayonetta vino al torneo. No sé como terminaron las cosas de esta manera.

-Fue mi primer torneo, la gente era muy amable al hacer que me invitasen… que recuerdos – sonríe la rubia – Espero que Cereza se recupere… quiero decir, Bayonetta.

Ambos regresan al comedor

Como estaba antes, todos reían y bromeaban sobre diversas cosas, hasta yoshi que solo decía Yoshi y extrañamente Mario entendía.

-Postre – Peach saca un pastel enorme con las palabras "¡Bienvenidos, chicos!" mientras unos expresan agradecimiento y otros felicitan su gran trabajo.

Antes de empezar Feir corre al baño… en el trayecto escucha a Master habar sobre algunas cosas con Crazy y esta decide escucharlas.

-Esto es un desastre. Han caído ya muchos aliados, ni siquiera tenemos contacto con Ryu o con Corrin, las cosas se ponen malas. Cada vez mas dimensiones… son consumidas en tinieblas, hermano.

-Lo sé, pero si les damos una oportunidad… recuerda que de nuestro lado tenemos a los más fuertes. Y la smash Ball.

-De todas formas… pronto llegara aquí y el Destructor decidirá nuestro destino, sabes que no podemos pararlo ni nosotros.

-Master. Confía en ellos. Si logramos saber quien comanda el ejército de bestias, quien es el rey de los demonios, y el pobre idiota que dejo poseer su cuerpo por el devorador… entonces tendremos una oportunidad de oro.

Feir llama la atención de ambas manos y les dice – Disculpen mi atrevimiento… Pero Master Hand… creo que yo tengo una respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Feir… si sabes una cosa, dínosla – comento la mano sin enojarse.

-El titulo del rey de los demonios es dado a Ganondorf durante su época con el héroe del tiempo y el crepúsculo – La chica miro a ambos con pesadez – No sé por qué no se dieron cuenta…

-Nunca supimos de eso – comenta Crazy.

-Además siempre ha sido su fortaleza el desierto Gerudo, no creo que todos se encuentren en un mismo sitio, simplemente no sería estratégico aislarse.

Un silencio incomodo se presenta – Necesitas preguntarles cosas… respóndame con sinceridad.

-Sí, claro – Asienten al mismo tiempo.

-¿Hay mas involucrados y cosas de las que no sabemos? – Las manos dudan si responder al principio, pero el resultado era ese, era verdad, había más cosas.

-Si – Responde Master Hand.

-Pueden decírmelo, por favor… - Pide la joven Gerudo.

-"Todo comenzó una fría mañana del invierno" – Relataba Crazy.

 _Los peleadores se preparaban para las batallas y muchos aun faltaban por llegar. Pero una nube de color negro quería invadir el mundo, Master y yo hicimos todo para evitar que se apoderara de este lugar y en ese instante las tinieblas fueron disipadas pro Palutena, quien nos traía un mensaje urgente._

 _Con dificultado pudimos asimilar la situación y planeamos las cosas unos meses antes de pedirles su ayuda. Fue cuando nos enteramos de que Hyrule era prospero por que la trifuerza estaba estable con sus portadores, incluso la del poder, posiblemente seria un objetivo para el devorador. Consumir toda luz y dejar en tinieblas un mundo, tener bajo su control y hacer caer la justicia… ese es su objetivo…_

-Entonces… el devorador sólo es una especie de entidad cuyo objetivo es hacer ¿que el mundo caiga en maldad? – Pregunta Feir con preocupación.

-Asi mismo… pero esta entidad fue liberada, hasta donde tenemos conocimiento fue creado por el destructor para mantener al mundo en balance, que el bien y el mal no fueran ni más ni menos, siempre en el mismo nivel… Pero el devorador fue corrompido por un ser mortal… y entonces…. Ya vez, esto paso.

Feir no lo creía - ¿Por qué no decírselo a todos?

-La respuesta es que algunos ya no tendrían confianza, a lo que se enfrentan es un dios, ni siquiera Palutena pudo contra él.

-Yo confió en mi poder… se que vamos a triunfar, déjamelo a mí, explicárselos con moral alta es una de mis habilidades.

-Sí, pero esperemos a que todos se reúnan, sólo un aliado más ha respondido al llamado – Dice Master – Pero, no se si es buena idea tener a esos dos aquí – La manos de preocupa por la situación en la que podrían meterse.

-Lo que salga… será – La joven sonríe – confió en que todo saldrá bien.

* * *

 **Feir estaba convencida de que sus habilidades con la moral alta serian l** **a mejor alternativa, ella podía subirle el animo a cualquiera… ella lo conseguiría.**

En un lugar devastado por un encuentro con la adversidad se encontraba un joven, visitaba cada año a su familia mientras seguía con su búsqueda de el demonio y tratar de recuperar a su hermano.

-Madre… Padre – dice por lo bajo, dejando un ramo de flores en un par de lapidas dentro de una casa en ruinas – Les juro por todo que encontrare a Riz y lo traeré de vuelta… mi hermano volverá.

Sin más que decir observo aquella nota en su inventario, una y otra vez la analizaba y sabía que no podía perder su rumbo de aquella promesa y deber que tenia con su familia, pero algo le decía que si iba aquel lugar encontraría respuestas sobre el paradero de su hermano, pero no sólo eso, también encontraría respuestas a cómo hacer que su hermano regrese a ser lo que él solía ser.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _Splissh – mata a su servidor de risa ese sonidito en Wind Waker con el tipo del molino._

 **-¡hola! Sé que tiene relleno pero tenía que hacer eso, la verdad en una historia no se trata sólo de relatar las cosas externar o los problemas si no también la inter relación de los personajes entre si, por eso decidí poner un momento de paz con los que apenas habían llegado a la "base"**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y quería preguntar una cosa, quien apoya a su autor, Sakana, a ¿hacer diseños de personajes? Tengo un capítulo especial planeado sólo para poner descripción de cada uno pero no tendría sentido si no se pone un diseño –** el cual pienso subir a alguna pagina como Devi o también a Google plus **\- para daros una idea de la imagen de cada uno. La verdad no soy un gran artista pero dibujo dos tres.**

 **Entonces nos vemos luego, chicos.**


	5. Episodio 4: La cacería - Parte I

10,000 años más tarde (Si lo leyeron como la voz de carteles de Bob esponja entonces cumplí el propósito xD)

¿Cómo andan? De repente me han surgido unas cosillas y me he puesto a trabajar. Se me redujo el tiempo de escribir y pues, ya que, pero aquí les dejo la historia.

Actualización de madrugada (Me contre con Yuu-Link xD esa niña que hace tan tarde despierta!?)

Gracias a **Pokemaincrafter** (El siguiente cap te traerá sorpresas con tu OC xD) **Leozx95, frank74, Nero Galaxy, The Super X, Woltrik** (Te digo lo mismo que a Poke) **ZarcortFan25, a Luna y su sensual OC Erika-chan, Lana y Zero me encanta ella también, a Yuu-Link y a Hikari no Kokoro.**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de SSB no me pertenecen. Los OC que ponga serán de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **La cuarta intervención.**

Episodio 4: La cacería - Parte 1

* * *

Leña y un poco de fuego eran suficientes para crear una fogata. Jade miro con un poco de miedo al fuego y Stuart no dudo en acercarse.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto sentándose al lado de Zero.

-No mucho – contesto la joven – Sólo que… - Miro nuevamente al fuego para recordar las múltiples torturas que vivía en aquel desolado lugar – Muchas coas han pasado desde que Lara murió.

-Hare rato mencionaste que era… algo así como… ¿Tía?

-Estas en lo correcto – dijo muy francamente – Ella me salvo de la tortura y la soledad.

-Ya veo… no hace falta que pregunte c osas que no debo –palmeo su espalda.

Zero miro un rato a Soul quien mantenía un semblante frio y seco ante los muchachos – Y tú… ¿Qué historia tienes? ¿Por qué hace un rato te llamaron por Simon Blake?

-No es algo que te interese, niña – contesto de manera certera y sin titubear.

-Quiero saber sobre la gente que me rodea, ¿es eso malo?

El mantuvo silencio mientras la calma dominaba aquella jungla donde se encontraban. Incómodamente Stu miraba a ambos, Jade con disgusto y Soul como siempre con semblante serio.

-¿Podríamos hablar tranquilamente? –Stu miro a ambos con desaprobación.

-No tiene caso decir algo si Soul no va a responder – se quejo Zero.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que un sonido de cuervo se escucho por los alrededores.

-Es hora de irnos, niños – Soul saco la carta de Master y comenzó a leer el contenido. Sin sentirlo con precaución cuatro tipos saltaron al vórtice dimensional junto a los tres.

 **Hace mucho tiempo,** cuando la creación del mundo estaba en proceso nacieron de un ser seis entidades. Estas se partieron en tres… una era el orden y la organización, la otra era la creación y la vida y la ultima… la muerte y extinción. Una estaba sola, otra era conformada por tres y el último… era un equipo inseparable de hermanos unidos por un destino.

Las entidades crearon un universo… y luego dentro de ese universo existieron diferentes dimensiones, lugares, mundos que se encontraban ligadas a ella. Cada una valida por su misma historia y punto de partida.

Luego las tres entidades creadoras tuvieron la idea de crear diferentes universos, como una prueba, un experimento. Una vez realizado estuvieron satisfechas y dejaron de crear para en cambio poder observar y por supuesto, también supervisarlo.

Aunque también había observadores que mantenían el orden a su propia manera…

-Master hand lamento informarte que algunos ya se han dormido –se ve que Tayron despierta atenta al relato de master mientras Alex dormía en su hombro roncando un poco, Samus desparramada junto a Ike, Nero con Pit y Roy tirados uno con otro. Alan con sus brazos cruzados pero con Lucina recargada en su hombro. Lana estaba junto con Rex, casi abrazada.

En fin, nadie más que Tayron se encontraba despierta.

Muy ofendida la mano casi podía decirse que los miraba con desaprobación mientras quedaba callada por aquella gran falta de respeto.

-Bueno, duérmanse, hagan lo que quieran, holgazanes.

Tayron se fie un poco y luego mira al muchacho a su lado con ternura para después reaccionar agitando su cabeza porque ella "odiaba" a Alex.

-¿Vas a seguir fingiendo que lo odias? – Comento por lo bajo Erika que había bajado por un poco de agua.

-¿Eh? – la chica no entendía por qué ella de repente dijo eso,

-Solamente hay que escuchar el latido de tu corazón para darse cuenta de que muy profundamente te encuentras hechizada para tener sentimientos falsos… e incluso de que al parecer no eres tú misma hoy en día.

-¡No digas tonterías, Tesla! – La chica lobo enfadada le mira con desagrado.

-Es la verdad… algo me dice que sufres de amnesia o un hechizo muy poderoso de amnesia… al menos para olvidar a la persona más importante para tu corazón.

Tayron se calmo un poco para observarla y luego mirar a Alex – Quizá… no… En verdad tienes razón. Aunque a veces siento que estoy por descubrir la verdad todo vuelve a ser confuso, olvido lo que pasó con claridad… y también olvido quien era él – mira a Alex – Conoce casi todo de mi… hasta sabe que mi hermano en realidad había muerto. Es un misterio aun…

-Ya veo – La muchacha miro con lastima a Tayron – Quizá algún día tú puedas…

Erika no termino debido a un gran estruendo que se había escuchado en la sala de tele-transportación.

Un par de espada chocaron mientras que se escuchaban disparos y flechas clavándose.

-Les juro que no tenía idea de que vendrían junto a nosotros – comento Soul dando estocadas y chocando espadas con un hombre pelinegro.

-¡Pues más te vale que nos deshagamos de él! – grito Jade mientras lanzaba flechas a los enemigos de atrás.

Como era de esperarse por el estruendo y alboroto despertaron casi todos.

-¿Pero qué ocurre? – Se pregunto Alan sintiendo a la chica a lado y un poco avergonzado – Humm, Lucina – Trataba de despertarla suavemente.

-Ah… ¿qué?... ¿dónde? Padre deja de molestar – Comento entre sueños. Alan simplemente rio un poco pero preocupado por los gritos decidió quedarse a cuidar de los que tenían el sueño pesado.

Link tomo su espada convencional y la mano de Feir mientras se acercaban peligrosamente.

Zelda se escudo tras el muchacho rubio mientras Link se sonrojaba por aquello. Sentir las manos delicadas… bueno, en fin.

Entre los despertados estaban Erika, quien regreso a hacer guardia para cuidar a su maestra. Alan quien se quedo en la sala para cuidar de los que consideraba vulnerables.

Link, Feir y Zelda iban con cuidado a la sala, Neo también se había despertado ya que la presencia de un enemigo se encontraba cerca. Rex miro a Lana y Lana con miedo a Rex por qué sentían que no era normal.

Samus quien había despertado se adentraba con su mejor compañero Ike y Elincia.

Por último Alex y Tayron, aunque el muchacho insistía en que reposara.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es muy sucio! ¡Dos contra uno! – Dijo Stu, disparándole con el arma de Jade a un par de tipos.

Al mirarlos se encontraba un muchacho de tez pálida, negro con puntas de color rojizo y amarrado en una cómoda y sencilla coleta, pues su cabello revezaba sus hombros por unos veinte centímetros. Sus ojos eran color gris y denotaba ojeras bastante visibles. En su oreja izquierda en la parte superior lleva dos peircings color rojo. Uno ochenta de estatura. Además de parecer misterioso, una máscara cubría la mitad de su cara, color rojo con detalles negros, lo hacían ver aun más extraño.

En ese momento tenía una especie de armadura, un tanto ligera que dejaba al descubierto ambas manos y ambos pies, unos guantes sin dedos en color negro con detalles rojos, está armadura totalmente negra y con una especie de "Y" yendo desde su pecho hasta su abdomen. Sobre todo esto lleva una camisa abierta color rojo con un cráneo con alas tras la espalda, un pantalón de mezclilla y un par de botas militares negras un poco desgastadas.

Alex no dudo en ayudar al muchacho, con una de sus dos espadas corto el arma de uno de los tipos que parecían sombras, casi poco rastro de su cara podía vérseles.

-oh, gracias – El muchacho por fin pudo dispararle al otro que quedo herido de un brazo y que se limito a salir huyendo.

Por otro lado Jade corría en círculos tratando de dispararle al tipo extraño de cabello negro que parecía tener una capa de puras plumas y una máscara de cuervo. Este peleaba a la vez contra Soul, ambos con la misma cantidad de fuerza y velocidad.

-Déjate caer, intruso – Dijo Soul de manera seca mientras con dos estocadas limpias le rompía la máscara para dejar ver un rostro conocido por la chica lobo, Alex e incluso para Elincia.

-¡Auvarus! – Escamaron la enviada de la diosa, el Hyliano y la chica lobo (Onda vital, lobezna, a todo gas v:)

Tayron y Alex preguntaron al mismo tiempo – ¿¡Lo conoces!?

Sin decir nada la chica saco sus dos espadas y aventó a un lado a Soul para enfrentarse a Auvarus. Comenzó con la espada de rubí, esta aventaba ondas ardientes mientras que los otros choques de agua. Combinando las dos espadas salía una completamente distinta, esta era de filo color violeta metálico y la empuñadura negra metálica. Con un gran golpe chocaron ambas espadas y un fuego violeta emanaba de todo el cuerpo de Elincia mientras Auvarus resistía contra su espada. No fue hasta que Ike se le unió que pudieron aventarlo contra el suelo.

Ike uso su técnica de fuego azul para clavar la espada sobre la de Auvarus para romperla por completo.

-Vaya… ¿así que este es el poder del magnífico Radiant Hero? –Ike le miro un poco mal, era como si de él se burlara.

Elincia volvió a separar sus espadas para tomar a Auvarus por el cuello de su capa – ¡Volverás a donde perteneces! – La chica abrió un portal donde había una vasija y fuego, además de sufrimiento y muchas almas en pena que se escuchaban de fondo.

-Anda, hazlo, preciosa… deja que el amor que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros te destruya más y más por dentro como ahora… igual podre salir de esa habitación del terror con el poder de mi nuevo dios.

-Presiento que este tipo no es el mismo Auvarus que conocí – comento Tayron – Aun así, ¿Puedo patearlo?

Alex simplemente sonrió un poco recordando aquel vestido que la hizo vestir. Tomo a la joven estrujándola contra él.

Jade miro a Stu con risas ya que este se encontraba totalmente anonadado con la figura de una chica que se encontraba tras las sombras, era ella, esa rubia, esa altísima mujer con finos rasgos, un lunar cerca de los labios. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-Oye… ¿Dónde estamos, chica bonita? – Samus le miro con desagrado mientras se le acercaba y luego.

-¿A quién le hablas de esa manera? – Samus podía ser bastante penosa con los cumplidos ya que no se acostumbrara a oírlos tan seguido, sus amigos la consideraban como… Mmm… "Viejo" "amigo" aunque había otros, como Roy, quienes le decían indirectas que no encontraba con sentido.

Elincia miro a Auvarus con dolor y con desprecio – No me importa… ya no eres nada para mi desde aquel incidente con Calamity Ganon. ¿Entiendes? Los asesinaste a todos…

Todos los observaron con curiosidad – Recuerdo bien aquel día en que evitaste unirte a mi… junto a mi dios. Debiste escucharme y tus compañeros seguirían vivos, Elincia. Ellos también debieron unírseme.

-¡Mi lealtad esta con las diosas! Te lo dije… para mi, el amor esta debajo del deber – Dice con lagrimas en el rostro – No te encarcelare ahí – Con un ligero movimiento una de sus espadas se volvió a convertir en libro – Te condenare… a un infierno eterno sin salida – Su mano fue detenida por el fuerte brazo de Ike y con una mirada algo dura pero de igual forma seria la jalo hacia él y la estrujo un poco.

Un susurro cayó en los oídos puntiagudos de Elincia –No pasara nada, todos estamos aquí contigo, yo estoy contigo, Elincia… –Cuando Ike termino la joven cayó en llanto leve –Encerrémoslo, puede servirnos para infamarnos más del enemigo –indico Ike.

Nadie más menciono nada, el muchacho simplemente se quedo en esa escena mientras los demás iban con master y Crazy.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

El sol deslumbraba en la cara del rubio Hylian, Link.

-Abre tus ojos… - Un susurro despertó al Hyliano mientras miraba al techo.

-Siento que ya viví esto alguna vez.

-Link, ¿estás bien? –Pregunto Feir algo intranquila – ¿Qué soñaste ahora?

-Nada que me dejase de manera ofuscada… soñé un extenso paisaje con árboles, un viento amable… pero muy solitario – Confeso el muchacho.

La chica temía por verse en un sueño de Link del otro lado del bando. Después de todo había reencarnado con el alma de su antepasado, Ganondorf quien deseaba con ansias la destrucción.

-Siento que algo no anda bien…

Link tenía ese extraño don de prever las peleas o discusiones en ciertos lados…

-Me dejas pasar, ¿grandote? – bromeo Nero frente a Soul.

-Tú eres Nero… ¿verdad?

-¿Algún problema con ello? Luces tan amargo como el limón, ¿Qué te pasa hombre?

-Nada… Sólo que la caería comienza hoy.

Después de aquello el hombre aventó a Neo con gran fuerza que travesaba un par de paredes antes de caer preso del dolor.

 **Continuará….**

* * *

Disculpen que sea muy poco… lo sé, ¡ódienme! Es que el estúpido trabajo, solo por conseguir ahorros para la NX admitamos que el año se va como agua que corre por rio… No quiero sentirme mal por no tener la mejor versión por mi cuenta. Además esos suculentos amiibos… Nintendo nos da Porno ¡DE VERAS…! es tentativo como la porno para los pervertíos…

Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente

PD: Los diseños andan en proceso, creo que los subiré en Google Plus. Aun no me decido.


	6. Episodio 5: La cacería - Parte II

Otra vez tarde (Creo que terminare por abandonar ese trabajo y tomar algo más conveniente xD) Bueno… aquí les dejo el capítulo, Neo la va a pasar salseante hoy.

¿Qué tal? Pues tenemos que decir que tenemos a otra nueva lectora, gracias Sheikah-chan por ver mi fic loco c:

 **Gracias a ZarcortFan25, a Nero Galaxy, a frank74, a Leozx95, a Pokemaincrafter, a Sheika 360. Por sus bonitos reviews.**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de SSB no me pertenecen. Los OC que ponga serán de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **La cuarta intervención.**

Episodio 5: La cacería - Parte 2

* * *

 **Anteriormente en La cuarta intervención…**

 _Habían llegado los que se creen los últimos aliados, sin embargo las cosas se ponen un poco rígidas cuando Link ha visto un pequeño recuerdo de su pasado. Lo segundo más preocupante es que Neo y Soul no se llevan como el observador había recomendado._

- ** _Me dejas pasar, ¿grandote? – bromeo Neo frente a Soul._**

 ** _-Tú eres Nero… ¿verdad?_**

 ** _-¿Algún problema con ello? Luces tan amargo como el limón, ¿Qué te pasa hombre?_**

 ** _-Nada… Sólo que la caería comienza hoy._**

 ** _Después de aquello el hombre aventó a Neo con gran fuerza que travesaba un par de paredes antes de caer preso del dolor._**

* * *

Ninguno de los jóvenes había quedado en calma con el estruendo que se había escuchado a la mañana siguiente. La mayoría a excepción de Neo y Soul se encontraban desayunando amenamente hasta aquel ruidoso estruendo.

-Oye… ¡Eso no me agrado! ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?

-Neo de Elementia… te condeno a la ejecución por poseer el mayor de los peligros para este mundo y todos los demás. – Dijo y antes de pegar con su gran espada alguien se le interpuso en el camino.

-¡HEY! ¡Dijiste que no vendríamos a eso! – Sólo un mechón del joven Stu fue cortado antes de ser totalmente partido en dos por la espada de Soul.

-Apártate de mi camino – dijo este tratando de empujar a Stu.

-¡Oye! Primero explícame ¿Quién cojones eres tú? y ¿Por qué exactamente debo morir? Estoy ayudándolos… me dieron la educación necesaria y ahora quieres matarme, eso es injusto – Dijo Neo con un tono muy molesto. Soul por su parte aparto a Stu y le dio un puñetazo a Neo en el rostro dejándolo medio inconsciente y con sus sentidos perturbados.

A la escena entraron algunos otros jóvenes, no todos puesto que algunos preferían no interferir o sabían que alguien más calmaría a Soul.

-Aunque quiera negarlo, pese a que se me hace un poco fastidioso por lo infantil que es, estoy a su favor. No deberías matarlo… Además no es peligroso, diría que el más peligroso aquí y ahora eres tu – Comenta Alan medio despeinado y en pijama debido a que apenas se había levantado de la cama – Ahora déjense de dramas y denme permiso que quiero consumir alimento.

El muchacho se va muy campante a desayunar algo de cereal con leche o lo que hubiese comestible.

Ninguno más menciona nada hasta que Soul dice – Que ellos digan que no debo matarte no significa que yo no lo hare…

-Está bien, pero si este es un juego de dos, si yo gano te matare – Neo medio vuelve a sus sentidos con una mejilla algo roja.

-¡OIGAN! Déjense de tonterías – Dice Feir ante los muchachos – Hagan su pequeño y tonto juego cuando todo termine, no ahorita… necesitamos de cada uno de nosotros para sobrevivir, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Crees que te haré caso, niña? Hay una serie de personas que me ha encargado mi señora asesinar, Existen hombres maléficos que reencarnan, otros que viven inmortalmente y otros muchos que simplemente tienen poderes de un dios – Feir lo miro de mala gana – Y entre reencarnaciones también aparece el apellido Dragmire.

De manera brusca y muy rápida Link le da un gran empujón y con su espada convencional le amenaza – Si te atreves a tocar un solo cabello de Feir, dejare de ser conocido como un héroe y seguramente llamado asesino de verdugos.

-Mucha valentía pero poco cerebro – Dice molesto – ya déjenme en paz, Neo debe morir.

El joven ya no estaba y por tanto Soul miro a todos con esa seriedad pero por dentro seguramente desprecio hacia los que detuvieron su matanza.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Tayron sosteniendo a Neo – Diosas, te dio uno muy fuerte pero ni siquiera un rasguño.

-Creo que soy resistente, nena – Tayron se ríe – Creí que me ibas a abofetear.

-Claro que no, ahorita mismo estas demasiado torpe por eso no me lo he tomado personal.

-Pero yo si – Alex le sienta una mirada matadora mientras Neo sonríe un poco divertido.

Ninguno habla puesto que el verdugo pasa muy cerca de los tres, tan cerca que se podría decir que literalmente estaban bajo sus pies.

-He arrancado la tabla sin romperla y acomodado para que no rechinara cuando la bestia pasara… -Comenta Tayron.

-¿Bestia? Pero si lo veo normal.

-Ella puede ver dentro de los corazones de la gente, supongo… para ella haber hecho un pacto con una deidad maligna-benigna es convertirse en una bestia cazadora.

-Es lo que mi madre me dejo escrito en un diario… en fin. Master no has ordenado a notros sacarte de esta

-Literalmente te mantendremos a salvo hasta que Soul piense que te has ido y te busque – Comenta Alex mirándolo seriamente.

Neo negó con la cabeza y salió del escondite para enfrentarse a Soul. Alex y Tayron se chocaron la mano contra la frente.

-¡No quiero hacerte daño, Soul! – Dijo Neo mirando fijamente los blancos ojos de su adversario – Te propongo una cosa… Mátame si aun me crees una amenaza después de que todo esto pase… hare que el veredicto de tu ama cambie… Y si no, entonces ofreceré mi alma yo mismo hacia tu señora, sin protesta. Pero tendrán que ser honestos y sin trampas.

De repente una voz resonó en los alrededores de ambos, era una misteriosa voz de mujer – Acepto tu prórroga, sin embargo no intentes hacer trucos sucios… firma en tu brazo con promesa y de no ser honesto morirás y te mantendré bajo inmensas, terribles y constantes penas y temores – La voz resonó fuertemente a su alrededor con un poco de eco y misterio.

-Vale, pero calma a Soul – Una vez dicho esto, Neo, con sus dedos firmo aquel tipo de promesa en su brazo, dejándole una marca. Soul bajo su guardia y sin protestar se alejo del muchacho.

Master hand convoco a todos al desayuno que muy cortésmente había preparado Peach.

Todavía se sentía un ambiente rígido en el aire. Soul aun se encontraba inconforme con la decisión de su ama.

La mano les había dicho que luego de la comida tenía algo urgente que informarles. Dadas las circunstancias y el ameno ambiente que luego de unos minutos surgió, Feir se levanto de su asiento y con una cuchara golpeo un vaso de vidrio con cuidado de no ser demasiado dura.

-Escuchen, compañeros y amigos – Trago saliva y suspiró un poco – Sé… que lo que diré a continuación será difícil de digerir pero es de suma importancia que sepan que a lo que nos enfrentamos es algo más duro de lo que podríamos creer afrontar.

Todos le miraron seriamente a la chica quien se preparaba para decir lo siguiente.

-Esto. Ya había ocurrido… en otro tiempo… De diferente manera, con diferentes nosotros, diferentes circunstancias y por supuesto, diferente villano. Lo que viene en estos tiempos no será nada fácil, no sabemos con exactitud si ganaremos o perderemos. El devorador es una entidad que fue creada para imponer orden entre el bien y el mal, sin embargo fue corrompido por un ser mortal… desde ese entonces fue que la encerraron, pero como ya sabemos algunos adversarios lo han liberado y ahora… se pasea libremente arrebatando la luz de cada mundo, hasta que ya no quede más luz. Quien creó al devorador, el que antes fue llamado la entidad del Sosiego, fue nada más y nada menos que el destructor.

-¿Y a qué punto quieres llegar? – Pregunta Alan – ¿No me digas que pensaste que tendríamos temor por saber que no iba a ser fácil? – El muchacho se levanta y le palmea la espalda.

-Es verdad… de ser así piénsalo, no habríamos aceptado esta misión – Neo se levanta también y le estruja un poco.

-Yo no tengo miedo… - Anuncia Tayron y Alex se levanta junto a ella.

-Ni yo – Dice Stu neutral –Digo, casi muero, prefiero arriesgar mi vida por esta causa que morir en vano por donde vine.

Muchos van levantándose, negándose al miedo…

-Por más duro que sea, nosotros no temeremos – Elincia hace la aparición de su espada – Yo estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por Hyrule, por todos aquellos indefensos que han sido arrebatados de sus concordias vidas. ¡Tengamos nuestro encuentro con valentía! Venguemos a los caídos.

Todos asintieron de manera fuerte y manifiesta a la actitud positiva.

Sin embargo sus sonrisas cambiaron cuando una voz resonó gustosa de saber que la pelea iba a ser intensa – Ara… Parece que mis adversarios se pondrán duros… pensé que sería juego de niños, aburrido y sin gracia, pero estoy más que lleno de gratitud por tu gran trabajo, Feir Dragmire – Río a todo pulmón.

-Tu cobardía es patética, espero que rías de la misma manera cuando te pateemos el trasero – Contesto Alex con un poco de molestia.

-Vaya, RedForest que no hace falta enojarse, después de todo mi querido Auvarus, el mensajero, ha dejado un precioso mensaje claro, cuiden a sus dioses y a sus jóvenes protectoras ¿o a caso olvido decírselos? Tú sabes que significa salir de la cámara de los terrores de tu libro de dibujos, Elincia.

-¡No puede ser…! – La chica miro con desprecio hacia la nada.

-Así es que… cuídense… señorita de la capa ridícula si me hace el favor de explicarles, tengo que irme – La voz desapareció no sin antes reírse de fondo y hacer que la casa quedara en silencio y preocupación.

-De todas formas…. No daré un paso atrás – Tayron alzo la mirada hacia Jade, quien había dicho aquello.

Elincia cayó al suelo golpeándolo con fuerza y todos le miraron confusos – Quiere decir que se ha deshecho de todos… de los dragones, de los espíritus de Luz… ¡De todo! Se está deshaciendo de cada semi-dios existente y protector. Esto es peor de lo que imagine, si no hacemos nada pronto… todos vamos a morir.

-Cálmate – dijo Ike – Se que suena difícil pero si ya hemos hecho esto una vez en el pasado u otra diferente dimensión, podremos volver a hacerlo, de nuevo… ¡Juntos!

-¡No lo entiendes Ike! Por algo ha podido corromper la luz de todos los mundos, se ha deshecho de la mayor parte de los que posen un poder para proteger su mundo… más que un héroe hace referencia a una deidad que lo ha hecho por más de cientos de años durante una sola vida.

* * *

Master Hand y todos los otros ahora estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, había curiosamente varias cosas, como mochilas o alforjas.

-Para los que están aquí desde hace un mes temo decirles que este hogar se ha derrumbado… no podemos escondernos más en este sitio y por eso deben vagar en busca de ayuda y al final volverse a reunir en este lugar… el destino se sellara en este sitio… yo me preparare para el siguiente contra ataque y Crazy vacilara… Quiero decir que nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para poder darles un tiempo de ida, asi que preparen sus cosas.

-Y acabamos de llegar – dicen al unisonó Stu y Alan.

-Lo sé, es lamentable que todo esto tenga que ocurrir, justo ahora. Pero realmente tienen que partir. Lo que es cierto es que irán en ciertos grupos, necesito que organicen sus grupos y partan para poder ir en busca de mejores oportunidades para seguir luchando.

-Master Hand – La chica lobo observo a la mano con preocupación – ¡No es mi deseo abandonarte! ¡Lo digo porque has hecho cosas por mí, Master Hand! Salvaste mi vida, y yo no podre saldar esa gran deuda.

-Es mejor que ya se vayan… las cosas empeoraran en unos minutos, lo presiento – Comento Samus.

-Hablaba de todos, Aran – Comento Master hand

Todos le miraron preocupados, las cosas no podían ir de mal en peor.

-Pues no pretendo irme corriendo a esconder, si viene estaremos esperándole – Dijo samus de manera rígida. Todos asintieron pero Master parecía como si les miraría sin sorpresa.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo Feir. Es hora de que se vayan preparando – Master chasqueo los dedos y de unas ondas de energía atravesaban los cuerpos de los smashers, como aquella vez contra Tabuu, haciéndolos quedar como trofeos. Luego Crazy palmeo la mano de su hermano y desaparecieron de manera espontanea.

Luego de eso la mansión comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Por mucho que las cosas se vieran grises, en la cabeza de ambas manos se encontraba la esperanza para el futuro de todo el universo.

* * *

Por otra parte podía observarse que en un campo de batalla luchaban dos desconocidos sin darse cuenta que lo que venía sobre el horizonte era una ola de problemas.

-Vale Cristian, para ser un portador de no sé qué xuxa… ¡Eres bastante fuerte! – Dice el muchacho peleando con su espada.

El era Drake Blake, un joven de cabello rebelde ni muy corto ni muy largo color negro. Presumiblemente de veinte años con un cuerpo atlético y brazos musculosos. Piel blanca, ojos rojizos sangre y estatura promedio de ciento setenta y cinco centímetros.

Vestido con un chaleco de color obscuro, pantalones grises, en su brazo izquierdo lleva una braza de lonsdeleíta, material cuya resistencia impresionaría a cualquier herrero, y su brazo derecho se mantiene descubierto. De zapatos lleva unos con punta larga color negro. Sobre su cuello una bonita pero desgastada bufanda color rojo.

El otro era un muchacho de dieciséis, tez morena clara, cabello negro y ojos café. Sin embargo con su transformación en curso el cabello cambia a uno albino y sus ojos a azul obscuro. Su estatura es promedio para su edad. Su vestimenta era bastante peculiar pues constaba de una camisa color café, un suéter abierto azul marino, casi negro, con bordes inferiores y mangas de color rojo. Pantalón negro y zapatillas negras.

En esta ocasión su suéter se encontraba cerrado y se podía observar que tenía un bordado de un corazón tachado en el centro.

El portador Obscuro se acercaba peligrosamente al otro con su bonita "Heart Drainer" Una espada con hoja en forma de un ala de murciélago.

La batalla era intensa y todo inicio por un propósito… Cristian tuvo un sentimiento de peligro al toparse con Drake. El sabía de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban y no quiso arriesgarse a que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo.

Así mismo el filo de ambas espadas chocando provocaba pequeños destellos de chispas luminosas. Un tajo y otro más pero ninguno clavando en el blanco, siempre chocando filo contra filo.

Sin embargo la aparición de un portal y figuras saliendo de él en forma de trofeos les sorprendió mucho dejando un tanto de lado la disputa.

Se veía a cierto joven en una pose de batalla, su espada larga en una mano y la corta en la otra, ropas extrañas que no les daban ningún tipo explicación y unas orejas puntiagudas.

Otro era una chica que tenía extrañas orejas de animal, con más exactitud de un lobo, cola de lobo y un kimono corto… una espada sostenida en su mano y alrededor de ella un tipo de extraño viento.

Por último un trofeo de un pequeño dinosaurio, ojos muy grandes y lindos.

-¿P-pero qué? –Drake no articulo mas palabra cuando los tres trofeos brillaron simultáneamente hasta que el brillo paso y se dejo ver a Alex, Tayron y a Yoshi.

-¡Wow! –Alex se tomo el pecho con fuerza, inhalo y exhalo –Dios santo… sentí como si fuese a darme un infarto –comento ahora mirando a ambos jóvenes.

-Creo que estamos en medio de una pelea –Dice Tayron preocupada.

Yoshi salta y golpea de una patada a ambos para evitar que fuesen atacados con la espada, este hace una cara enojada y cae en una posición cool.

-Yoshi… tienes estilo – Comenta Tayron sonriendo un poco.

Cristian sobo su cara con asombro, igual que Drake quien había caído al suelo por haber recibido más fuerza que el otro.

-Bueno… ahora que estamos más a salvo, ¿por qué pelean? –Pregunto Alex.

Cristian miro a muerte a Drake y viceversa –Estaba viajando en busca de Master Hand… Una carta me fue enviada recite las palabras en ella. De repente me encontré con él en un enorme cumulo de energía obscura. Me dijo que la lucha estaba iniciando y que debía de encontrar al destructor y unírmele para poder acabar con los tipos que se habían rebelado contra todos las entidades iniciales. Dijo que había más de uno… y que ellos intentarían persuadirme para cambiar mi opinión con mentiras… ellos posen el poder más fuerte del universo y es la smash Ball. Este tipo tenía dentro de sí la misma aura que desprende un luchador de la casa Smash.

Alex y Tayron se miraron entre sí con preocupación.

-Sólo me atacaste por que sí. ¡Ni siquiera sé que es esa cosa!

-¡Tu poder está activo! ¡Podrás hacer cualquier especial en cualquier instante!

-Uno, tú estás loco y dos –Tayron y Alex se colocaron en guardia, Yoshi tras de Drake para protegerlo –Lo que dices es una mentira… a excepción de las Smash Ball.

-Cuatro contra uno, quisiera decir que es justo, pero las patas del dinosaurio son muy fuertes.

Los cuatro corrieron con prisa y Cristian hacia ellos.

* * *

Por otra parte… este era el mundo común, así llamado por todas las entidades con sobre habilidades, un joven se disponía a volver del colegio por que había terminado los deberes de limpieza.

El chico poseía bonitos ojos café y cabello castaño. Se le podía ver joven, de catorce por lo que su cuerpo aun estaba en desarrollo y sus facciones eran finas, como cualquier muchacho. Su camisa blanca era propia de él, un poco abierta y también pantalones verdes junto a unos tenis de deporte. **(No me dio mucha información él creador, siento si es muy subnormal o común la descripción.)**

A medio camino pudo ver que en un callejón desprendía una peculiar luz color morado, la cual jamás había visto con esa intensidad. La curiosidad lo había picado tanto que se acerco y cuando menos se lo esperaba esta le jalo de un segundo a otro. Trato de pelear y tomar objetos cercanos para evitar irse, gritaba con fuerza pero nadie le escuchaba y cedió luego de que sus brazos se cansaran.

-¡Estoy cayendo! –Dijo con miedo de morir, no había más que tierra y arboles donde estaba cayendo y de repente "PUM" azoto encima de alguien más.

Este no dijo nada hasta que lentamente se levanto del suelo y miro con un aura negra al jovencito.

-¿Qué esperas, dulces? –Comento ante él ya que no se movía de lugar –Hazte un favor y desaparece que desde hace un rato me vienen persiguiendo un grupo de marionetas estúpidas.

-¿M-Marionetas? –Miro a su alrededor. Luego miro al muchacho.

Este tenía cabello rubio, desordenado pero con mucho estilo, ojos con un flujo constante entre distintos colores, por su edad, la cual era diecinueve, se le veía entre maduro y todavía joven. Vestía con una camiseta color roja sin mangas con el símbolo de un átomo, que el chico pudo reconocer por clase de ciencias, una chaqueta delgada color azul marino, unos pantalones negros rotos de la rodilla un poco **(D: Esos pantalones se ven super cool)** y unas botas militares de camuflaje desértico, es decir, entre café claro y algunas manchas del mismo color pero ligeramente más fuerte. Por último detalle una pañoleta negra que le cubre el cuello.

-¿No piensas moverte? –Dijo de nuevo – Me pesa hacer esto, pero ahora que te miro este tan confundido como yo –Le carga y se lo lleva entre la espalda y los brazos para correr más rápido.

-¡Ah! ¡Me llamo Michelle! Tengo catorce y… ¡Dios santo, ahí vienen! –El chico se asusta pues la apariencia de estas no es muy agradable.

Ambos corren hasta llegar al final de aquel denso bosque.

-Joder, si no corro más rápido te comen – dijo asustando al chico –Me llamo Átomo, creo…

-Con razón eso en la camiseta – dijo por lo bajo.

-Me voy, nos vemos – dijo sin más.

-¡Espere! – Dijo este tomándole de una parte de la chaqueta – Realmente no sé donde estoy, yo soy de una parte de Japón… pero, sinceramente no sé donde me encuentro.

-Mira niño, esto se llama Hyrule… En esta era la cual se llama "El largo reinado de la Luz" no hay peligro, puedes quedarte aquí a protegerte, tengo asuntos más importantes.

Átomo fue interrumpido por otro portal de cual salieron varios trofeos. Uno era Link, el otro Ike, Feir, Zelda y Elincia, simultáneamente. Estos se transformaron nuevamente en ellos mismos y reaccionaron al igual que los anteriores.

-¡Santa trifuerza! –Grito Zelda encima de Ike.

-No siento mis piernas – Dijo el peli-azul haciendo alusión al peso de la princesa.

Elincia y Feir por otra parte estaban encima de Link quien trataba de decir "Estoy quedándome sin oxigeno" mientras estas preocupadas se quitan de encima suyo.

-¡Casi te quedas sin hermano! – comento Link respirando rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia Feir.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Linky! – Zelda los miro con algo de molestia…

-"Linky, ¡Linky! Ese apodo se lo puse yo cuando éramos niños" –Pensó la princesa, estaba peleando por el titulo de hermanita, o quizá…

Zelda ayudo al mercenario a pararse y Elincia también, Feir a Link y luego miraron a su alrededor.

-Link… - Feir observo todo –Esto es…

-Sí, estamos en Hyrule… - Dijo Zelda mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en los tres jóvenes pertenecientes a ese tiempo, el cual seguía intacto. Elincia envidiaba el tranquilo ambiente y sentía tristeza al mismo tiempo por lo que Ike le tomo una mano para reconfortarla.

-Te lo dije, ahora, si es mejor creo que estarás bien con estos desconocidos.

-¿Qué? Me imagino que no eres padre – dice el muchacho con nervios.

-No lo sé, de verdad – contesto francamente – En fin, tengo que irme a un lugar importante supongo… nos vemos chicos.

-Espera… ¿quién eres? –Pregunta la joven doncella - ¿Qué es lo que buscáis? –La muchacha de cabellos rubios no obtuvo respuesta por parte del desconocido –Se amable y dímelo, soy la soberana de este reino – Al escuchar eso este dio la vuelta y le miro.

-Quizá puedas ayudarme – Este le miro intensamente –No recuerdo mi nombre ni de donde vengo…

-Entiendo – Esta le miro con algo de tristeza.

-Y no se a donde voy, si quiera porque sigo andando, una razón debe existir. Sinceramente no sé por qué me recuerdas a… ella. Quizá la amabilidad – El joven sintió un tremendo dolor en la cabeza mientras se quedaba desmayado de manera espontanea.

-¡Din santa! – exclamo Feir. Elincia también.

-Tenemos que ayudarle – dijo Zelda.

-Yo ayudo a llevarlo – comento Ike.

-Estamos cerca de casa, deberías llevarlo a descansar –dijo Link.

Asi los seis muchachos se encaminaron hacia casa de Link y Feir. Ike cargando al joven.

* * *

 **Ahora que todos han sido separados ¿con quienes se encontraran? No todos son amigables y los enemigos hicieron su sucio movimiento primero… Dos master Hand para iniciar. ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

 _-Bueno, ya hace un par de horas que nos acercamos a algo y nada, ¿Seguro que es aquí, Mario? –Dice el carismático joven pirómano._

 _-No, nada… no sé cómo salir de esta, espero que Peach y Luigi estén bien, ¿Tu qué dices rosa?_

 _-Aun nada – comenta la guardiana – Estoy exhausta… y tú, ¿Lucina? – La de pelo azul niega con la cabeza desesperada._

 _-Genial, encerrados en un contenedor por el resto de nuestra vida – Dice Alan –Y todo es culpa de…_

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **-Esta es en la única estúpida hora que puedo actualizar -Se le ve Sakana que tiene ojeras y cansancio extremo - ¡BOTW LO VALE! Desgasto mi poca belleza de hombre por un juego.**

 **Feir me da un golpe en la cabeza - Ouch, ¿eso por qué?**

 **-Aburres con tus quejas, deja el trabajo, te hace mal.**

 **-Curiosidad sobre Feir Nº4 , esta inspirada en mi hermana mayor, SU NOMBRE ES... ¡ouch!**

 **-No digas su nombre.**

 **-Y mi mejor amiga... fan de Zelda, ama a Link... esperen...**

 **-KYC hombre** **:v -Mejor amiga de Ko, el joven desgastado :,v osease Yo.**

 **-diosas... Bueno mejor me cayo. Adiós Funny moment. ¡IliaXLink! Muajajajaj**

Hola a todos, he aquí otro pequeño episodio de este ff… Por cierto quería decirles que me anime y al final subiré las cosas a Devi, tendré que hacerme cuenta de… es que como dice **Leozx95** verlo en Google Plus es complicado.

Sólo les tengo una petición, hay algunos que pues no me han dicho explícitamente si sus OC miden tanto, si tienen algo característicos… no todos, la mayoría lo tienen, pero otros les hace un poco de falta… asi que si no es mucho pedir, podrían decírmelo? ;-; Me resultaría más factible gracias chicos. :v Y si no, a la wea, yo se lo pondré como se me dé la gana… OK no…

Sheikah-chan, te invito a unirte al próximo fic de Comedia de smash que pienso hacer con un OC (NO, NO ES EL FINAL TODAVÍA CHICOS), me dices si quieres. Ya que en este no alcanzaste te aviso de una vez Y A TODOS USTEDES que me ven desde su monitor. **Nos leemos después, chavos.**


	7. Episodio 6: Ciertas cosas que confunden

-Moreno- ME LLEVA LA… ¡AH! Hola chicos ¿Cómo les va? A mi pésimo… ODIO LA PALAYA con toda mi alma ¡La odio! "Te la vas a pasar bien" decían… "No te vas a tostar" decían (Y eso que use bloqueador). Ahora soy moreno como Celia cruz, quien la conozca….

La razón de mi repentina desaparición fue el desastre de vacaciones, si pase bien y todo, pero me tosté y no pude actualizar… en fin, que lo disfruten chavos.

Yuu-Link si me estas checando aquí tratare de mandarte un mensaje para poder recuperar tu cuenta y todo.

 **Gracias a todos…. A Frank14, Pokemaniacrafter, Sheika360, The Super X, Hikari no Kokoro, a Nero Galaxy.**

Men Leoxz95 No hay Zelink… simplemente es la drama de la que a veces se necesita pero confieso que no hay Zelink en mi historia. Lo siento fans del Zelink, abstenerse de pedirlo. Para eso hago historias a parte de los juegos de Zelda (Y)

 **DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de SSB no me pertenecen. Los OC que ponga serán de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **La cuarta intervención.**

Episodio 6: Ciertas cosas que confunden

 _"Alguna vez recordaras este día… cuando el crepúsculo caiga la noche comenzara… y el amanecer tendrá que salir hasta dentro de horas, muchas, muchas horas.  
Es el ciclo de la luz y la obscuridad  
y aunque una no pueda existir sin la otra… la vida seguirá su curso"_

-Esta es una más de mis pesadillas, puedo sentirlo…

 _"Bajo la batalla, la sangre corre por la espadas, la justicia se juega y la moral sólo se alcanza cuando el ganador sea el bueno"_

 **-Tan sólo quería el bienestar de los míos, pero recibí la traición de una familia avara ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?**

" _El cálido viento de esta tierra no quema ni congela… es amable… puedo ofrecer si me ofrecen un poco de su viento"_

 **-Era mi único deseo, ¡MI deseo!**

 _"Pero ellos prefirieron la batalla antes que un acuerdo"_

 **-Y así desperté de mi letargo, el primero y el último… y tú sigues en sucesión.**

-¡No! –Despertó en su cama mientras despertaba al tiempo al joven a su lado. Sudorosa limpio su frente mientras que Link tomo su mano.

-Feir… ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-Calamity Ganon volvió a visitar mis sueños – Dijo tomando su pecho –El dijo que yo sería la nueva encarnación del mal… Link… tengo miedo –La chica se echa a los brazos de Link y este la abraza.

-Sabes que no será de esa manera – dijo Link, acariciando la negra cabellera de Feir.

-Durante los últimos siete años he tenido pesadillas como estas… por eso no duermo demasiado – Link le toma la cara y limpia sus lágrimas, luego revisa sus pronunciadas marcas debido a la falta de descanso.

De manera tierna toma su rostro y la acaricia – Mira… tu hermosa cara ha cambiado por culpa de ese cerdo – Link le miro demasiado serio, pero amable.

En ese instante Feir sintió que su pecho palpitaba de lento a rápido, sin explicación.

-Es natural que la belleza se derrumbe… es obvio que el mal siempre será horrendo – Zelda les miro un poco celosa, la imagen de aquella escena era tan romántica que la princesa no dudo en actuar descortés – Esto es una falta de respeto hacia los que estamos aquí.

-No te concierne, Nohansen Zelda – Comento Link mirándole agresivamente.

-Oh, ¡Por supuesto que me concierne! –Comento igual de agresiva – Mi reino está en peligro… y yo no considero a un reino por sus riquezas materiales… si no por sus habitantes, la naturaleza… ¡Esta es la sagrada tierra bendita de las diosas!

-¡Basta Zelda! –Grito Link molesto – Ya basta… ¿acaso crees que Feir deseo nacer con éste destino tan desdichado? No lo creo, ¿Por qué no te pones en sus zapatos un momento? Deja de quejarte ya, princesita consentida.

-Ah...- Zelda no dijo nada más, había perdido aquella riña, con lágrimas de orgullo le dio la espalda a ambos jóvenes.

-Solías reconfortarme en tiempos inmemorables… imbécil –La joven doncella salió de aquella bonita casa y debido a la noche observo con fervor las estrellas. A ella un recuerdo vino, no de esa vida si no de la anterior.

 _"Sabes… Zelda… la vida es como una estrella. A veces apartadas de todas las demás, solitaria y a la vez mirándose firme pero por dentro con tristeza… cada que veo esas estrellas, te observo a ti… pareces tan tranquila y apacible pero por dentro tan solitaria. Por eso quiero acompañarte en esta vida ya que seguramente como en las anteriores voy a estar contigo, es mi suerte gracias a las diosas y sus designios. Resguardare tu alma, sea como sea… por Hyrule, por esta tierra llena de riqueza, de vida, pues sus habitantes le dan ese color. Te aprecio mucho más de lo que piensas… querida Zelda"_

-Se bien que tus palabras no eran de amor si no de amistad pero duele entender que yo recuerdo cada detalle de vidas anteriores, sobre nuestras relaciones anteriores… y tu simplemente las olvidas, Link. Pasa poco tiempo y consigues conmover mi corazón después de que las adversidades ocurran. Te haces pasar por mi amigo… y… cuando avanzas no sirve de nada porque al final terminaras olvidando.

-Zelda… princesa Zelda – Dijo Ike mirándole un poco entristecido.

La rubia limpio sus lagrimas – ¿Cuánto has escuchado, Ike? –Pregunto la joven un poco apenada.

-Quizá… todo, lo siento. También siento llamarte Zelda, la costumbre de antes.

-No tengas cuidado con ello… de todas formas no hacen falta las formalidades –Sonrió un poco.

-Puedo entender esas decepciones amorosas – Dijo el mercenario –Aunque no me creas, quisiera ayudarte a que te sientas mejor.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto aun entristecida.

-Yo rechace el amor de una mujer… y me apena decirlo. Sin embargo el deber me tenía acorralado. Era seguir mi camino del esplendor y brindarle un futuro prometedor…. O dejar que ese futuro tuviera caída a la miseria y que el alba jamás volviese a radiar como lo hace.

Zelda observo como en el brillo de los ojos de Ike se reflejaba la tristeza sobre el amor, este en cambio era un caso diferente del de los elegidos por las diosas. Sin embargo pudo saber que el dolor era similar, el de no poder permanecer al lado de la persona que amas.

Una vez observo a Ike miro hacia atrás para sentir una cálida mano. Era nada más y nada menos que de Elincia.

-Mi señora, Hylia – Le miro atenta a sus ojos – No tema… se que los elegidos por el destino… deben estar unidos, sea por amor o sea por deber.

-No creo poder estarlo de la manera en que lo deseo. Link siente algo por Feir – Miro hacia la puerta de la entrada – Lo siento en mi corazón… porque él… actuaba de la misma forma cuando estábamos enamorados –Se levanto del escaloncillo de la entrada donde se encontraba sentada y luego les miro –Iré a dar una caminata.

-¡Pero, mi señora! – Elincia miro a Zelda con preocupación de verla desaparecer con un poco de luz mágica que ella había generado para su caminata.

-Es mejor dejarla un rato sola –dijo Ike tomando la mano de Elincia.

Zelda siguió su camino mientras Ike y Elincia se quedaban viendo como poco a poco la luz se alejaba más.

La puerta de la entrada se abría –Zelda… lo siento, creo que sobre actué… yo – Había salido Link después de sentirse mal por la forma en la que le había gritado.

-Es tarde para eso Link, su alteza salió a dar una vuelta –Comento Elincia, un tanto molesta por haberle gritado de forma tan dura.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? –Pregunto Link un poco avergonzado.

-No se… por el bosque –Contesto Ike normal – Pero creo que es mejor dejarle sola – Dijo mirando al suelo.

-No… no creo que eso sea lo mejor… saldré a buscarla – comenta el Hylian.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es mejor? –Pregunto Ike para molestar a Link.

-Lo sé por que cuando era niña era una chillona, sobre todo cuando la dejaba sola… quiera o no ella sigue siendo mi amiga de la infancia –Dijo y con un quinqué salió de la casilla.

Link también se alejaba y Elincia miro que Ike seguía tomando su mano – Ike…

-¿Sí? – Este también miro a Link.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tomar mi mano? –El mercenario dejo de tomarla y un poco apenado la observo de reojo.

* * *

 **En otro lugar.**

Uno que otro trofeo salió por esa dimensión, parecía ser un tipo de laboratorio abandonado. La primera figura en revivir era Mario, seguido de Alan, Rosalina, Luigi y Peach.

-¡Pero qué rayos fue eso! Sentí como si me hubiera dado un infarto… estúpida mano –Comento Alan al aire. Luego de sentirse más tranquilo observo a su alrededor con detalle dándose cuenta de su paradero desconocido.

-No lo culpes… al menos fue temporal. Nosotros insistíamos en quedarnos –Agrego el fontanero mirando igual a su alrededor.

-M-Mario – Luigi se acerco a su hermano - ¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto alterado de ver tantas marcas en la pared, como si de un animal fuesen… pero uno muy… muy grande.

-No hay que temer… no podemos estar esperando siempre lo peor –Comento alguien tras de ellos.

-¡Lucina! –Gritaron de alivio los presentes observándola debajo de Peach.

-Bueno –Alan tomo la mano de Lucina logrando que saliera debajo de la princesa – Hay que buscar una salida, supongo –El chico miro en la bolsa y observo que sólo había provisiones y dos aparatos –Genial… no armas, no aparatos de destrucción masiva.

-Bueno, al menos hay un GPS para emergencias –dice Peach sacándolo y mostrando una luz color azul y luego de la misma se proyecto un mapa en proporciones cubicas de donde se encontraban.

-Vaya, la mano hizo algo útil –comento el muchacho – entonces vamos, la salida norte es la más cercana a nuestra posición.

Los demás asintieron y siguieron a Alan sin ningún tipo de objeción.

Una vez llegaron a una división de caminos el mapa se cerro, dejando a la incógnita el camino verdadero.

-Vamos por el de la derecha –dice Mario, varios asienten menos Peach y Luigi.

-No, al de en medio, hay más luz – comenta Luigi.

-No, creo que es el de la izquierda –dice Peach –recuerdo un poco el mapa.

Discutían todos de manera molesta, Rosalina no dijo nada y tampoco Lucina. Alana le daba la razón a Mario haya que los otros dos se iban por el camino que querían.

-Vaya necios… yo tengo memoria muy factible –Comento Alan. El grupo de Mario siguió el rumbo de la derecha – Aunque _…_ ya hace "un par de horas" que nos acercamos a algo y nada, ¿Seguro que es aquí, Mario? –Dice el carismático joven pirómano, el camino era tan largo que el pasadizo parecía de horas.

-Recuerdo un poco el mapa pero siendo sincero… no es nada seguro de que sea el camino correcto… no sé cómo salir de esta, espero que Peach y Luigi estén bien, ¿Tu qué dices Rosa?

-Aun nada – comenta la guardiana observando hacia cualquier parte para ver si podía encontrarse con una luz – Estoy exhausta… y tú, ¿Lucina? – La de pelo azul niega con la cabeza desesperada. Nadie logra ver la luz de la salida.

-¿No deberíamos regresar por ellos? –Pregunta Lucina preocupada.

-Opino lo mismo –Dijo Rosalina – Digo… ellos son nuestros amigos.

-Peach se arrepentirá y vendrá con nosotros… si eso es lo que –Mario no termino pues escucho como Peach había soltado un grito, el fontanero no dudo en ningún momento y regreso por la doncella, Rosalina le siguió junto a los otros dos, esta volteo y después de todo casi habían llegado a la salida.

-¡Wahhh! – Otro grito resonó y este en cambio más chillón que el anterior, había sido Luigi.

-¡Diablos!, ¿Él también? –Comentó Alan – Acompáñame Lucina – Esta asintió, Mario y Rosalina iban por Peach mientras que Lucina y Alan por Luigi.

Cuando ambos grupos llegaron al punto donde habían escuchado los gritos encontraron objetos pertenecientes a cada uno, pararon en seco y sin ninguna advertencia se abrieron compuertas debajo del suelo y estos cayeron en una especie de contenedor o celda de contención. Las luces se encontraban apagadas, estaban totalmente a obscuras.

-¡Me lleva la…! –Dijo Alan sobándose de nuevo el trasero – Ya van varias veces que caigo de la misma ridícula forma.

-Bueno, di que es un record… oigan ¿qué no habían ido por Luigi? –Pregunto Mario.

-¿Ustedes por Peach? – Pregunto Lucina. Como no se lograba ver nada Alan envolvió en su mano una bola de fuego e intento iluminar lo que más pudo.

-Genial, encerrados en un contenedor por el resto de nuestra vida – Dice Alan –Y todo es culpa de esos dos tontos que decidieron separarse… las cosas esas están rotas pero no hay ninguna forma de subir, el espacio es demasiado amplio como para subir de espalda a espalda – dijo observando cómo las compuertas de arriba se encontraban a la par y medio oxidadas

-No es su culpa… en realidad debimos insistir en estar juntos – Replica Mario sintiéndose culpable.

-Ahora sólo tenemos la coronilla de Peach y el gorro de Luigi –Dijo triste Lucina al ver los dos objetos presentes.

-Aun así… no tiene sentido no verlos aquí, espero que nada malo les haya ocurrido – Comenta Rosalina.

Unos minutos más tarde las luces se encendieron y unas cuantas voces comenzaron a escucharse.

-¡Vamos! – Dijo una chica encapuchada de negro en un contenedor frente a ellos, esta trataba de romperlo con su espada. Había cristales con los cuales se podría observar un poco frente a ellos y poco en los lados.

-¡Ah! ¡Robín! – Comento el otro, el cual era nada más y nada menos que Falcón - ¡Es Mario!

-¡Tú, maldito traidor! ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto y aliarte al estúpido de Bowser? Cuando salga de aquí te matare – Grito la chica golpeando el vidrio.

-¿Yo? – Mario le miro bien – Espera…

-¿¡Robín es mujer!? – Lucina pego sus mejillas a los cristales observándolos.

-¿¡Lucina!? ¿Pero cómo? –Su expresión broto del rostro unas cuantas lagrimas – Yo misma pude ver cuando Link te asesto un golpe final… - La joven albina casi llora a mares, sin embargo se contuvo.

-¿Pero de qué hablan? – Pregunto Alan mientras Robín se encargaba de contarle algo confundido.

* * *

 **Otro punto del universo.**

En medio del cielo cinco trofeos lentamente se transformaban en Rex, Lana, Stu, Samus y por ultimo Palutena.

-¿¡Ah!? –Lana rápidamente se aferro de Rex a quien tenía más cerca.

Palutena miraba hacia abajo con diversión mientras decía "¡WIIIIII!" Stu no decía nada, mantenía la calma y sentía agradable el viento contra su mejilla. Samus tampoco tenía una expresión preocupada, parecía darle poca importancia y Rex se sentía un tanto avergonzado por la forma en la que Lana lo abrazaba para no temer.

-¡Chicos! – Grito Lana – ¡Hare un tipo de escudo que nos haga sobrevivir! – Grito la chica pero el viento tapaba los oídos de Stu.

-¿¡Que tienes ganas de hacer pipi!? ¡Por el amor de Master Hand, Lana! ¡Eso sería asqueroso!

-¿¡Qué esto es asombroso!? ¡Stu, estás loco! – Grito la peli azul.

-¡Basta, Lana crea el escudo! – Dijo Rex mientras Lana pronunciaba algunas palabras y todos se cubrían de azul en un círculo gigante.

El escudo resulto pero por desgracia habían presenciado aun en el aire una batalla entre dos colosos y enormes ejércitos.

De un lado se encontraba un gran ejército de hombres en rojo y dorado, Hoshido, del otro lado hombres de violeta y negro, Norh.

Estos parecían luchar por alguna razón. Sin embargo en medio de la lucha se presento una persona. Un hombre en blanco, con una armadura y descalzo. Su cabello platinado y su tranquilidad hacían que la calma fuese su tipo de adquisición por naturaleza.

-Yurari... Yurureri – Pronuncio con una aflicción en el rostro – Sueños efímeros…. Y… Balanzas giratorias. Fluyen por el rio hacia abajo…

Una ola de nubes negras detuvieron ambas tropas. Estas eran aplastadas y aventadas hacia otras partes, a hombre y caballo, mientras el de blanco no entendía las razones. Lana creó un portal que provoco transportarlos a ellos y al de blanco hacia otro lugar.

-¡Lana, seguimos cayendo! – grito Samus preocupada.

-¡Lo sé! – Esta vez Lana los estabilizo y todos estaban sobre el suelo… de Hyrule.

-¿Esto no es…? – Rex observo a su alrededor.

-SI, es Hyrule. O lo que queda de él. No sabía a dónde ir así que los traje de donde Rex y yo hemos venido, pero parece que aquí hubo guerra – Lana observo con tristeza a todas partes – Tenemos que irnos… ahora…

-¿Tan pronto? – Una voz familiar hizo salir a Lana del mundo.

-¿Tú…? ¿Link? – La chica no podía decir nada, estaba en shock al voltear y ver como el joven brotaba una obscura aura.

-¿Pensé que me apreciabas y era tu amigo…? ¿Tú ex amado? – Señalo a la chica con la espada en mano – Y ahora que veo tienes a otro a quien querer – Rex es señalado por Link –

-¿Eh? Oh… esto es un poco… Mmm r-repentino – El muchacho se rasca la mejilla.

-Yo estoy muy bien con Cia – La aludida sale encerrada en una jaula mientras pide auxilio a Lana.

-¡Cia! – Lana intenta socorrerla pero Rex se lo impide.

-Es una trampa, no caigas – Rex tomo su mano con tranquilidad y Lana no dijo nada.

El ambiente se pone rígido. Lana se ve molesta y entristecida, además de apenada por la revelación del amor por Rex.

-Eres un genio Rex… pero… No podrán irse jamás ahora.

-¿Quién dice? – El muchacho se pone en posición de batalla y amenaza con la mirada a Link.

-El nuevo rey de Hyrule, yo… -Este se abalanza contra ellos y otras tres copias de Link también.

Rex sabe quién es el original y ataca a Link. Samus no duda en socorrer al muchacho y comienza la batalla, Stu quien no lo piensa mucho y se propone impresionar a Samus a su estilo.

El último de las copias de Link intenta irse contra Lana y esta se prepara, incluso Palutena se da cuenta de esto pero debido a la lejanía no hace más que dispararle desde lejos.

El escudo hylian de la copia detiene las luces lanzadas de la diosa. Sin embargo el joven de antes se pone entre Lana y la copia para evitar que esta sufra algún daño.

-Pelea con alguien de la misma fuerza – le dice el albino muy molesto y comienza la batalla.

Rex comienza creando fuego de sus manos, daba golpes certeros y feroces que Link podía cubrirse hasta que en una de esas termina por destruir el escudo que llevaba… una simple copia del original.

-Lo sabía, no eres el verdadero – Rex esboza una sonrisa burlona y continua por usar el agua con el cual es más flexible por momento.

Samus utiliza su blaster y paraliza al Hyliano. Lo atrae hacia ella con su látigo, lo golpea dos veces en el rostro y luego lo tira hacia el suelo golpeándolo con una pierna. Al ver que este rebota en el suelo y se eleva un poco ella brinca y con dos patadas de lado lo lanza tras de donde se encontraba Rex y Link. Este es vencido y desaparece como una simple sombra.

Stu como si nada esquivaba cada ataque, tajo y golpe de escudo hasta que le puso el pie y tropezó. El muchacho sintió cono Link casi le clava la espada en el cuello y de inmediato reacciono tomando la espada y doblándola.

-¿Creíste que era un humano normal? –Este se ríe y le mira – Pues observa esto.

Stu comienza por una de sus técnicas, Demon's Claws, con ella cubre sus manos con hielo creando unas largas garras y con esta ataca a sus enemigos de manera mortal. El escudo también es roto por estas y entre el temor y la desesperación de ese clon, trata de huir.

El joven Stu pasa de hielo a fuego, pues esta usa de manera simultánea Bullet Hell, creando pequeñas bolas de fuego lanzadas a gran velocidad. Una de esta atraviesa al Hyliano por su punto débil, el pecho.

Stu le sopla a su mano – Patético – Se ríe.

-Buena esa – Menciona Samus.

Finalmente en albino, el joven misterioso usa su Omega Yato, la espada con un grandioso poder. El joven usa sus habilidades para vencerle, su rapidez confunde al joven y de manera inesperada el linaje el muchacho se transforma en un dragón, puesto que tiene linaje de uno, y mientras el sorprendido Link toma su espada y se cubre el joven misterioso debido a que una de sus patas alcanza su espalda atravesándolo hasta llegar al final de su pecho, derrota al enemigo.

Con temor de observar sus planes hacia abajo el otro Link contra el que luchaba Rex había desaparecido.

-Rex… ¿estás bien? – Lana corre hacia el viéndole unas cuantas rasgadas de su ropa y una cortada en su cara.

-Si, estoy bien – El joven sin pensarlo dos veces abraza a la joven hechicera y esta se sonroja.

-Estaba preocupada de que todo saliera mal, siento haberlos traído a ese lugar –Lana no muestra su cara y se oculta entre el pecho de Rex.

Samus toma la palabra – No pasa nada, Lana… era esta batalla tonta o estar entre dos ejércitos enfurecidos.

-Si, no te sientas mal Lana. Digo, desde un principio te hubiéramos dicho algo por habernos traído hacia una trampa de un idiota… pero no fue nada malo del todo.

-Si lo dices de esa manera suena horrible –dice Palutena dándole un codazo.

Stu se queja por el dolor y luego dice - ¿Dije algo malo?

-Por cierto… ¿Quién eres tú? – Pegunta Samus al albino.

El joven guarda silencio hasta que obtiene la suficiente confianza para presentarse – Me llamo Corrin… hijo de Hoshido y de Norh, ambos ejércitos eran de ambas naciones pero…

-No puedes ser hijo de dos reinos – dice Stu – ¡Eso es una abominación!

-No en realidad – comenta Rex – Puede darse el caso.

-Pero como decía… hubo inconformidades. En fin. El caso es que trate de interferir entre ellos hasta que esas nubes arrollaron con todo el campo. Estaba tan sorprendido y luego esto. No creo que sean malos si en esas alforjas llevan el símbolo del centro.

-¿El centro? –Pregunto Rex – ¿Hablas de la mansión smash?

-Así es. Master Hand se refería a las nubes extrañas como el devorador. No asistí a esa reunión por los problemas de mi mundo pero ahora que ha pasado eso se ha convertido en mi lucha también.

Todos observaban con cara de determinación al joven. Palutena casi babeaba porque era demasiado atractivo y Samus lo admiraba por su valor.

-B-Bueno. Es hora de sacarnos de aquí – dijo y con su libro, la bruja blanca, abrió un portal.

Todos entraron y luego de eso, antes de entrar, Lana observo hacia atrás sin olvidar que tenía que rescatar a su contra parte la cual había sido revivida y encarcelada.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto… en el Hyrule de una época radiante.**

Zelda rondaba en el bosque de Farone mientras echaba pestes sobre Link.

-Prefiero estar sola que con ese tonto… ¿Cómo puede olvidar algo tan importante? –Comento Zelda con algunas lagrimas.

Al caminar cerca de la fuente de Farone sintió como una ráfaga de viento rozaba su espalda. Camino directo a la fuente pues ahí sintió la presencia. Una vez se paro en la orilla de la fuente escucho algo.

-¿Cómo crees que me olvidaría de ti, mi princesa? –Comento alguien tras de ella.

-¿¡Qué!? –Zelda volvió a sentir un escalofrió.

-No podría… yo te he amado desde la primera encarnación… ¡Oh! Héroe… elegido por la diosa... que unirá cielo y tierra… trae luz a este mundo…

Una figura tras ella la hizo caer sobre las piernas mientras que el otro la abrazaba.

-Link… ¿Tú de verdad no has olvidado? –Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la princesa.

-Por supuesto que no… en cada era fui testigo de su… ¡Asqueroso afecto! –Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del otro. Sus ojos se tornaron amarillos pero su figura de Link era igual, a excepción de los ojos y verse obscuro – Pero esta vez el amor será tu perdición –Una risa se escucho cuando casi es atravesada por una espada negra gigante.

Sin embargo en lugar de escuchar un grito de dolor hubo un choque de espadas entre el verdadero y el falso Link.

-Ese ámbar en tus ojos… tu… es de muy mal gusto mostrarte como un falso yo y jugar con los sentimientos de Zelda – Link por un instante brillo en un aura blanca y sus ojos azules resplandecían un poco más de lo habitual. Fue entonces que Zelda pudo sentir que aquel que peleaba por su bien era la esencia de sus otras encarnaciones.

-L-Link… -La joven doncella se levanto del suelo y limpiando sus lagrimas encaro con valentía hacia el rostro de aquel ser maligno.

De manera inesperada la doncella corrió y brinco asestando una patada tan fuerte que mando lejos al otro Link. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como los de Link mientras se acercaba lenta pero peligrosamente al enemigo. Un hechizo y de sus manos salió un tipo de fuego que lanzo hasta el otro quemándolo un poco y para terminar un hechizo purificador que terminaría por desvanecer al falso Link.

El muchacho observo aun con el brillo a la princesa y ella a él. Una sonrisa se dibujo en ambos rostros corriendo uno hacia otro con prisa para abrazarse de manera intensa.

-No puedo creer que otra vez he podido verte… Zelda – El muchacho la estrujo fuerte – Esto debe ser un obsequio.

-Link – Dijo Zelda abrazándolo –Siempre quise decirte que… yo…

A roces de un beso el brillo de los ojos de ambos termino para mirarse el uno al otro sintiéndose apenados y un poco confundidos.

Ike y Feir habían llegado y observaron la escena con detalle. Ike se sentía tan confundido y Feir sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

-N-No es lo que parece – Comento Link con esfuerzo.

-Esto… e-es un malentendido – Zelda se alejo con las mejillas rojas.

Ike dio una sonrisa picarona y Feir no dijo anda, sólo observo a ambos jóvenes.

-Otra vez… el cielo quiere su unión, ¿verdad? L-Link… me alegro mucho por ti – Dijo Feir tratado de esbozar una sonrisa que no podía.

Link observo el semblante obscuro que tenia sobre el rostro y sintió confusión pero también preocupación por la chica. Feir avanzo sola hacia el pueblo con la escusa de necesitar algo. No era tan tarde después de todo y el sendero hacia la villa Ordon sólo era de unos quince minutos.

-Siempre ocultando tus sentimientos…

-Después de todo no soy su destino… como mujer.

-Así es…. ¡Así es! Tú has sido elegida entre mucho para destruir este patético reino.

-Es cierto… yo…. Yo soy después de todo… la encarnación del mal…

-Vamos… desata tu poder contra la princesa, ella vino a robarte algo preciado.

-Sí… es verdad… yo – Antes de decir algo tuvo un pequeño recuerdo por su cabeza.

"-Yo no creo que tú seas una mala persona… eres amable y linda. Eres amigable y si los animales te rodean quiere decir que eres bondadosa… Nunca cambies, Feir…"

Sin percatarse sintió como dos manos sujetaban sus piernas, otras dos tapaban su boca para que no gritase y la atraían hacia un portal en negro.

Para reaccionar era demasiado tarde, había sido atraída hacia una trampa… ahora el papel de secuestrada le quedaba a la elegida para encarnar el mal.

Sin embargo del mismo portal salió la misma chica… a excepción de que no parecía ser ella. Por un momento sus ojos brillaron en color ámbar, una sonrisa macabra se observaba salir mientras una voz masculina mofaba un poco y luego sus ojos volvieron a su tono original.

-Esta será la última vez que me arrebatan algo importante – dijo con un tono siniestro mientras regresaba hacia su hogar.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **En un batalla lejos de ese lugar.**

 _-¡Ahora ríndete! – Dijo la chica lobo con molestia mientras se encontraba debajo de Cristian._

 _-¡Pesas, estas gorda! – La joven se sintió tan avergonzada que trato de pararse y sentarse, pero Alex lo impidió._

 _-Es mentira… sólo quiere que dejes de sentarte sobre él._

 _-Pensé que habías dicho que cuatro contra uno era justo – Dijo Drake – Y yo ni siquiera hice mucho. El dinosaurio lo hizo absolutamente todo._

 _El muchacho, portador de la obscuridad hizo un gesto de desagrado y comenzó a patalear aun tirado en el suelo._

 _Su ubicación actual era el pasado, en uno de los cañones del centro del universo. Los jóvenes observaban con preocupación recordando que en un futuro eso estaría lleno de nubes negras. Sin embargo era un poco el alivio de estar en una época inalcanzable de aquel lugar._

 _-Me pregunto por qué es que te dejaste manipular por esa copia._

 _-¡No! ¡Ustedes se equivocan! Ustedes se dejaron llevar por el mal – Reprocho el portador de la obscuridad._

 _-Lo único que Master hand no haría sería aliarse con el devorador._

 _-¿Por qué? – Pregunto "interesado" el joven portador._

 _-El corrompió al destructor para poder… destruir el universo._

* * *

 ** _-Ellos piensan estar a salvo... pero son solo mas peones en mi tablero de ajedrez - una risa macabra invade el sub-espacio y al lado de la entidad del sociego se encuentran, Ganondorf y Auvarus._**

 ** _Episodio 7: Como piezas de ajedrez_**

* * *

¿¡Hola!?

Cuanto tiempo lectores D: tarde muchísimo, lo siento. Tardare un poco más en actualizar, la verdad es que temo decir que no dejare mi trabajo (Menos tiempo para escribir) porque a Nintendo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer negocios con ¡figmas! FIGMAS! NINTENDO eres sumamente sucio. Quien no sepa sacaran las de Link y Zelda Twilight Princess, Link de BOTW y a mi waifu Corrin F de FE Fates… asi que… adiós libertad, hola esclavitud por lana.

Lana -¿Me hablaron?

No, hablaba de dinero… ósea rupias. ¿por qué no eres una hechicera normal? – se pega con la pintilla de los dedos en la sien de forma leve.

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo, ¡Yuu! Ya casi consigo traerte de vuelta a la vida.


	8. Episodio 7: Problemas en cada esquina

¡HOLA! Vale KK la vida. Siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, bueno, nos vamos al capítulo ¿o qué?

¡Bueno, basta de avisos! **Yuu-Link** estoy sólo a un paso de convertirme en un hacker por ti v: **Sheika360** , sigo esperando la actualización de tu fic Fan service de chicas de smash. **Lana-yru** deja de comentarme en PM, ¡dame reviews! **Nero** , cielos… no tuve tiempo hasta ahora de leer todo lo que me enviaste… Me dejaste helado, deberías hacer tu fic, ¡yo te leo! **Luna** Don't worry, a Yuu se le fundió el ordenador y ella es tan olvidadiza que ni siquiera recuerda sus correos v: p **okemanicrafter** estoy ansioso por que sigas con tu FF, de verdad… ¡LO MISMO CONTIGO **ZAR**!¿¡Por qué me dejas asi!? ¡Maldición! **Leozx95** ¿Te dije que la paciencia hace a la persona 7u7? Compartimos waifus… Samus, Robín y bueno, por mi parte la Zelda de Twilight también. **Frank74** no pasa nada, todos tenemos cosas que hacer y a veces dejamos en seco otras cosas que hacemos cotidianamente.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de SSB no me pertenecen. Los OC que ponga serán de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **La cuarta intervención.**

Episodio 7: Problemas en cada esquina.

* * *

De un portal salieron Jade, Marth, Neo, Kuroi y Kirby. Marth cayó encima de Kuroi y Neo en encima de ambos y Kirby en las piernas de Jade.

Era un lugar nevado, un lugar inhóspito. La mayoría de las luces, que posiblemente eran cabañas, se encontraban alejadas de ellos. A Neo de inmediato le entro el frio.

-¿Chicos, estamos helados o qué? –Se ríe, un par de tambores se escuchan seguidos de un sonido de platillos – Oh, intento animarlos… sé que esto es un asco.

-Genial, me toco con el imbécil bromista, la princesa, la chica trastornada y la bola de chicle – Miro al cielo y dijo – Púdrete, Master – Kuroi Pit podría perder los estribos con la cosa más insignificante, por lo que los que ya lo conocían les valió por completo.

-Olvídense de sus tontas quejas, tenemos que avanzar hacia un lugar cálido, de lo contrario vamos a morir hechos paleta – dijo Jade un poco molesta.

Jade lidero el grupo. Bajaron tan rápido como se podía, saltando y corriendo. Cuando llegaron a un punto supieron que estaban viendo a aquellos monstruos que antes los habían atacado. Los change Best estaban atacando a la gente haciéndose para por otros.

-Es hora de la batalla – Jade se impulso hacia adelante y tomo una vara golpeando a uno de estos, este se le acerco y luego trato de lastimarla pero antes ella previo tomando una de sus pistolas y disparándole en la cabeza.

Por el contrario, Marth había cortado a la mitad a uno de ellos, igual que Kuroi con ambas armas. Kirby, igual que Marth y Kuroi dio un salto, tomando uno de sus poderes adheridos y corto en cuatro a uno.

Neo había desaparecido luego de que todos terminaran, sin darse cuenta y también habían dejado un rastro las change best, todo parecía ser pérdida de tiempo.

Más delante de esas huellas estaba Neo siendo llevado como un saco, arrastrado por la nieve – ¡Suéltenme! – Grito molesto – ¡No es justo que me hayan paralizado, malditos!

El se encontraba inmóvil y era llegado hasta un hermoso reino de cristal – Genial, esto debe ser Narnia – dijo por auto reflejo – Ni siquiera sé que es Narnia.

Sin embargo aquel reino estaba cubierto por flores de hielo, un hermoso jardín de colores se mostraba. Ante la entrada principal se encontraba una mujer, mirando como traían a Neo.

-E-Eh… - Dijo al verla – Que rayos pasa, señora – dijo él un poco molesto por todo.

-Oh… es el príncipe de mis sueños, change llévenlo hacia mi habitación.

-¿¡A-A su que!? – Neo nerviosamente trato de salir de esa inmovilidad, pero parecía magia de hielo, lo que era contrario a su fuego, un poco más poderosa que la de él lo cual lo hacía vulnerable.

-Mi Neo… mi adorado hombre – La mujer subió poco después de que tiraran al pobre como un costal al suelo frio de la habitación de la mujer.

-No te conozco, ¿quién eres? – El muchacho se sintió amenazado por la mujer quien lo trataba con… demasiado cariño.

Esta era hermosa, de cabello blanco y tez blanca como la misma nieve, sus ojos eran azul cristalino y era joven, incluso se veía como una jovencita y era igual de hermosa, con perfecta figura, esbelta y un vestido invernal que la cubría del cuello, tal como el vestido de Peach y era tan largo que caía al suelo sin dejarse ver los pies.

-Tu destino – dijo la joven bastante feliz – ¡Mi destino! – Lo abrazo y trato de besarlo, de no ser por Jade que llego y había disparado entre la cara de Neo y de ella.

-Basta de romances, joven del Fénix – le soplo a sus pistolas - ¿Estás bien?

-Mmm… si lo dices por la pistola… ¡Estuviste a punto de hacerme un hoyo de perfil! Pero fuera de eso, gracias – se ríe y a esto trata de activar sus poderes, al razón por la que no podía era porque tenía un brazalete que le habían puesto las bestias y al quitárselo, Jade, este pudo controlarse sólo – Por cierto, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Jade le guiño un ojo sonriendo – Hable con unos aldeanos y me contaron que su princesa había sido hechizada por un hombre maligno de ropajes negros y tez morena, me recordó a Ganondorf… supe que estaba detrás de esto, me indicaron la dirección y partí en tu búsqueda mientras los demás se querando a enfrentar sus goles de hielo haya afuera.

-Entiendo, bueno, ahora que hacemos… si esta hechizada…

-Tenemos que quitarle la corona – Dijo Jade tratando de dispararle a esta, sin embargo hizo una barrera de hielo – Tiene debilidad por los chicos de cabello negro y altos… es lo que se por… tu desaparición.

-Bueno, que mejor que un pequeño ataque de celos para atraerla – tomo a la joven por la cintura y esta se negó soltándose.

-No, eso no va a solucionar nada, de hecho podría empeorarlo – se aparto mirándole un poco roja – Mejor ve a seducirla con tus "encantos"

Neo se en congio de hombros y se acerco lentamente a la muchacha, esta se quedo perpleja y sin embargo subió la guardia. Neo deslizo si mano por la capa de Hielo que había formado esta y la derrito en cuestión de segundos.

-Bien, mi princesa de hielo, es hora de que la maldad se vaya de este reino, mira lo que has hecho… ¿es lo que quieres de verdad? Siento que dentro de tu corazón algo malo ocurrió y ahora estas poseída por la maldad.

Esta no podía decir nada, se quedo callada e incluso sofocada.

-Eso es… Neo… acércate un poco más a ella – Escucho Jade en su mente y fue entonces que sin titubear le disparo a la corona.

La mujer cayó al suelo, un grito de agonía, salió de si, sin embargo la voz parecía masculina. Todo comenzó a derretirse, e incluso la noche que recaía en el lugar se convirtió en día poco a poco.

-Se van a arrepentir de esto… ¡Malditos! – Luego de eso la voz desapareció.

Un viento hizo retroceder a los jóvenes, el crujir del castillo de hielo quebrándose los hizo salir, y encima con la chica a la que habían poseído.

La iban saliendo rápidamente hasta que Neo vio llegar un pedazo gigante de hielo hacia los tres, el de manera rápida le dio a la joven y Jade corrió con ella en brazos. Cuando se dio cuenta esta Neo no había avanzado nada.

El pedazo gigante de hielo cayó.

-L-Lo logramos… por un poco – Jade suspiro un poco, luego miro alrededor – ¿Neo…? ¡Neo! – Jade dejo en el piso a la doncella y corrió hacia el pedazo gigante – ¡Neo! ¡Maldición, Neo!

Los otros llegaron viendo la escena, tenían un poco de pena en sus caras por lo sucedido.

-Me caía mal, pero no era para tanto – dijo Dark Pit.

Jade estaba a punto de llorar, Marth la tomó de un hombro para consolarla y Kirby se le acerco, hasta que de repente un color brillante había rodeado el hielo, de ahí había salido Neo, cubierto en un campo de fuerza con fuego, él era capaz de usar el fuego como su elemento, además empuñando su espada que había cortado el hielo en dos, y al final derretido.

-Oh si… No llores por mí, Dark Pit – Dijo este riéndose un poco, Jade de manera inmediata se le echo encima, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Neo… no hagas eso de nuevo – La chica estaba abrazado fuertemente al joven. Siempre había sido afectuosa con quienes consideraba amigos – Somos un equipo.

-Hey, no estés triste, señorita – Este la aparto un poco para verla – Mira, si no hubiera sido hielo no hubiera hecho la escena tan dramática… pero igual tenía que derretir esto si no hubiera caído sobre los tres – Le acaricio la cabeza – No hay miedos.

-Lo siento, sólo temo perder a mis compañeros de esas formas.

-Don't worry, my lady – Comento haciendo una pose tonta.

La chica suspiro de alivio y luego observo a sus compañeros – No parece que vayamos a encontrar a nadie de ayuda, más bien puedo decir que un enemigo acecha estas tierras, al principio pensé que era Ganondorf, pero su voz… me hizo decir que era lo contrario, se trata de…

* * *

 **En otra parte…**

-¡Ahora ríndete! – Dijo la chica lobo con molestia mientras se encontraba debajo de Cristian.

-¡Pesas, estas gorda! – La joven se sintió tan avergonzada que trato de pararse y sentarse, pero Alex lo impidió.

-Es mentira… sólo quiere que dejes de sentarte sobre él – Dijo el de cabello negro con puntas azules.

-Pensé que habías dicho que cuatro contra uno era justo – Dijo Drake burlonamente – Y yo ni siquiera hice mucho. El dinosaurio lo hizo absolutamente todo.

El muchacho, portador de la obscuridad, hizo un gesto de desagrado y comenzó a patalear aun tirado en el suelo.

Su ubicación actual era el pasado o muy lejano al presente, donde los luchadores del torneo habían conseguido derrotar a Tabuu y seguir con este, sin embargo no sabían porque Master hand los había mandado a ese lugar. Ellos se encontraban en uno de los grandes prados del centro del universo, conjunto a un bosque montañoso, un riachuelo, cerca de una zona nevada y más lejos de ahí, un cañón. Los jóvenes observaban con preocupación recordando que en un futuro eso estaría lleno de nubes negras. Sin embargo era un poco el alivio de estar en una época inalcanzable de aquel lugar.

-Me pregunto por qué es que te dejaste manipular por esa copia – Tayron lijo sus manos y luego le miro.

-¡No! ¡Ustedes se equivocan! Ustedes se dejaron llevar por el mal – Reprocho el portador de la obscuridad.

-Lo único que Master hand no haría sería aliarse con el devorador.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto "interesado" el joven portador.

-El corrompió al destructor para poder… destruir el universo, a puesto a que ni siquiera tenias idea – Alex rio un poco divertido – ¿Verdad?

Cristian bajo la mirada, ninguno parecía mentir y parecían agradables a su vista, menos Tayron quien ahora le presionaba la espalda.

-No confió en ninguno de ustedes, menos en la chica lobo pesada – Miro a Tayron con disgusto.

-¿¡Pesada!? Oh amigo, ¡puedo ser más pesada todavía! – la chica de repente se había transformado en un grande e impetuoso lobo de color negro y ojos verdes, estaba ahora el triple de su peso sobre Cristian. Luego como la actitud altanera de un gato comenzó a jugar con este, mordiéndolo como juguete de trapo. Drake iba a pararlo pero con una sonrisa, ojos cerrados y divertidos Alex se lo impidió.

-Deja que tomé lo que se busca – dijo el muchacho.

-Pero, ¿no lo matara? – Drake dijo, entonces Alex recordó cuando ella había perdido el control aquella vez.

-No creo. Tayron, basta – Dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Él se lo busco! – Dijo el gran lobo, comunicándose por la mente con Alex, mientras que Drake escuchaba un gruñido nada más, ella tenía apresado a Cristian con su pata derecha.

-¿Te tengo que recordar que luego de esto sólo tendrás ropa interior? – Dice al aire, silbando y esbozando una sonrisa algo… pervertida.

Nerviosamente se aparto de Cristian mientras Drake le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo, Drake se notaba bastante risueño al ver la relación extraña de ambos. Alex llevo a su compañera lejos de la vista de los demás.

-Ten confianza de mi, ya he mirado lo que hay debajo de… - Alex recibió una mordida de la ahora loba gigante – Ya… ya – dijo con esfuerzo – te daré ropa que pude empacar.

Tayron volvió a ser humana, mientras de manera sonrojada aceptaba la ropa de Alex. Se cubría con ambas manos tanto el pecho como la parte baja de su abdomen evitando dejar ver su ropa interior.

-Que linda – dijo por lo bajo.

-¡Te escuche! ¡Date vuelta al otro lado! – Comento ella avergonzada con las mejillas infladas.

Alex se dio la vuelta – Jaja, al menos no sabes que estaba pensando – La chica le aventó una rama en la cabeza mientras este se sobaba y reía divertido.

-Eres un verdadero pervertí… - Tayron no dijo más al sentir como Alex la estrujaba entre sus brazos – do…

-No soy eso, sólo tengo una imaginación muy proyectada de un futuro contigo, mi lobita – El chico la observo y delicadamente tomó su barbilla atrayéndola hacia él. Dentro de sí, Tayron sentía una calidez excepcional, como si fuera su destino estar con él. Hubo un beso entre ambos, sumamente apasionado, ninguno dijo nada. Pero de repente un dolor de cabeza pasó por el muchacho cuando se disponían a regresar de ese lejano lugar, fuera de la vista de los tres anteriores, este cayo de manos al suelo.

Tayron se cambiaba y no se había dado cuenta hasta ver como Alex estaba ahí un poco ofuscado.

-¡Alex! – La chica se agacho tomando a Alex de la espalda y el pecho – ¿Qué sucede?

Este no respondió, solamente se quedo ahí, sin responder.

Su cabello comenzó a cambiar a blanco, lentamente, parecía estar agonizando por la forma en la que se movía su cuerpo, Tayron comenzó a asustarse.

-¡Alex! ¡Diosas! – Trato de tranquilizar a su compañero, pero no podía, algo estaba controlando su mente - ¡Alex!

-Tayron…v-vete… - Dijo por lo bajo – ¡Vete!

Asustada negó con la cabeza y se quedo a su lado – ¡No me iré, RedForest! ¡Ni pienses que te dejaré solo! – Así mismo tomó los brazos de Alex con fuerza y no lo soltó.

-Mmm… - Se escucho desde el fondo – Este chico es deliciosamente poderoso y además atractivo.

-A-AH… ¿Qué…? – Tayron miro con desprecio a aquella voz, era la voz de una chica que estaba oculta entre las sombras – Aunque no tenga ninguna ropa más tendré que ir siempre como lobo si quiero saber que sucede.

Tayron se transformo en lobo mientras veía como Alex resistía, a su alrededor apareció alguien, esta había golpeado a Tayron con fuerza dañándola, sin embargo el daño había sido mínimo. Esta con velocidad comenzó a cazar a su presa.

-¡Quiero al chico, no a ti! – Esta lanzaba una especie de fuego combinado con ráfagas de aire cortante de su espada, lo disparaba fuertemente. Tayron esquivaba cada cosa.

Pronto los demás habían escuchado los estruendos. Yoshi, Drake y Cristian habían ido en camino para ver qué pasaba, las llamas comenzaban a llenar ese bosque, Yoshi trato de hacer algo por el paisaje natural. Drake estaba anonadado con todo, hasta ver como había la loba de antes correteando de aquí para allá.

Cristian también estaba sorprendido y a su vez decidido a pelear contra aquella entidad que veía perseguir por la chica lobo.

-¡Vamos a luchar! – Dijo Cristian.

-¿Contra qué? – pregunto Drake – Tayron esta como una loca persiguiendo una mariposa… bueno, hipotéticamente.

-Mmm, ya veo – Dice Cristian – Creo que algo no anda bien… sugiero que… ¡Dejes de bromear y te pongas las pilas! – El muchacho se lanza a la pelea. Trata de atacar a la de cabello negro, esta era una mujer. Para la sorpresa de Cristian esta resultaba, al verla más de cerca, una copia exacta de la chica lobo, excepto que sus ojos parecían de un animal, tenía orejas y cola de un lobo. Esta pudo ver a Cristian, luego trato de atacarlo a él.

-¡Aléjate de esta batalla, esto no te incumbe! ¡Es la ofrenda para Master y el destructor!– Sin darse más cuenta aquella entidad había encerrado en una cúpula invisible a Tayron y a Alex. Esta comenzó a atacar a la chica aun más. Una vez la encerró entre el fuego la chica se transformo nuevamente en humana.

Cayó cerca del muchacho, herida y severamente quemada de la espalda, esta al menos, la ropa que les había dado Master Hand no se rompía con la transformación de Tayron.

La chica estaba adolorida y en su cara se notaba. Alex aun seguía en duelo y pronto abrió los ojos al ver que un cuerpo había caído al lado de él.

Al tiempo, Drake utilizaba a Dark Sword para romper el campo de fuerza, sin resultados. Cristian usaba sus habilidades de portador pero era en vano, Yoshi por su parte observaba sin hacer absolutamente nada, sólo esperaba el momento preciso para actuar.

Volviendo dentro de la cúpula, Alex había mirado a la chica, observadora bien, mirando como estaba su piel lastimada, adolorida y en cocción. No pudo soportarlo, su mirada se había vuelto aterradora y enfadad mientras con un grito enfurecido cambiaba a su fase de Fiera Deidad, pues él era la reencarnación en alma de ese dios demonio.

Rápidamente pudo ver la verdadera forma de aquella entidad, era una antigua conocida de su instituto, pero se suponía que había muerto en aquella travesía, en esa odisea en la que pudo robar el corazón de su amada Speedearles Tayron, en la que conoció a muchos amigos nuevos, en la que conoció a un joven que tristemente había muerto por su hermana, su hija y su esposa… esa historia que había olvidado su chica y quería que la recuperara… Alice había regresado.

Parecía diferente, de manera enorme. Luego recordó cómo es que Master Hand les había contado sobre diferentes yo. Sin dudarlo, con velocidad logro pararla. Sólo tenía nueve minutos para al menos ahuyentarla.

La chica era rápida, ahora le parecía una bruja, tal como las viejas brujas de Termina, Koume y Kotake, sólo que estas eran bondadosas.

Sin más que odio la trataba de tirar del vuelo y rapidez con la que atacaba. Se enojaba cada que pasa un segundo y no lograba nada.

-R-Rompe… - Decía la chica por lo bajo, a lo que el joven la había cargado en brazos – R-Rompe… el domo – Alex no dudo en hacerle caso, había roto aquel domo de energía y hecho que los demás atacaran, asi como se había mostrado antes, Yoshi se había escabullido desde arriba y le había golpeado con la cabeza a la chica que resultaba ser pelinegra con mechones color azul, con un ojo azul y otro verde. Uno de sus ojos se encontraba medio tapado.

La chica desapareció enfurecida en un chasquido, Yoshi estaba en pose de pelea. Sin que se dieran cuenta el chico volvió a la normalidad y cayó sobre el suelo exhausto.

-¡No los dejen ahí! – Yoshi vio como el ambiente se encontraba peligroso y decidió correr al bosque cercano, Drake tomo a Tayron con cuidado por las quemaduras y Yoshi cargaba a Alex con ayuda de Cristian.

Pronto llegaron a un estanque con agua, yoshi dejo a Alex en él, y por ende Tayron también fue colocada en el mismo sitio.

-Esto les ayudara – esbozo una gran sonrisa el dinosaurio.

-Eso que vimos… tenía una insignia en su arma, pude verlo – dijo Cristian – Siento haber dudado de ustedes, es la misma que me dio Master Hand.

De repente la chica reacciono, fue lentamente que se hizo saber con un dialogo – Yo lamento haberte aplastado con mi pata – sonrió divertida.

Sin embargo Alex no respondía, aquella agua era un manantial sagrado, este era parte del bosque antiguamente conocido como el bosque de la espada sagrada… aquí fue donde Link y Yoshi se habían encontrado por primer vez varios meses antes.

El muchacho tardaría en responder… quien sabe que sucedería. Tayron estaba ahora mismo inquieta y con jaqueca.

* * *

 **En otra dimensión/Tiempo/Lugar.**

Ahí estaban, Soul, Erika y Robín… aprisionados. Era un lugar siniestro, lleno de matices rojos, amarillos por algunas antorchas y café, sin olvidar los grises barrotes, un tipo de calabozo.

-No entiendo nada – dijo una voz – No puedo encontrar la razón de este encarcelamiento. ¡Además Lucina no está aquí! Le prometí a Chrom que la cuidaría

-Es inaudito… ni siquiera puedo usar mis poderes – comento otra voz.

-Cállense, aun tengo miedo de que Bayonetta siga herida por ahí – La chica pego en los barrotes con sus pies para ver si lograba tirarlos, pero era en vano.

Ahí estaban, Robín preocupado por Lucina, Soul un poco confundido de que no podía usar sus poderes en aquella celda y Erika tratando de tirarla a base de fuerza bruta.

-Vaya… parece que es imposible romperlas, no se preocupen… están hechas con el material más fuerte del Universo. En fin… Me presentó… quizá me conozcan por su patán amigo… su nombre es Neo. Yo me llamo Pyro, ÉL único campeón de Elementia… y busco a su pequeño amigo para asesinarlo.

El hombre se veía de unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad, este hombre robusto y alto pesaba unos noventa kilos y media acorde a su peso, ciento noventa centímetros. El cabello de este hombre era castaño sin embargo lo había rapado y se notaba duras penas, con una barba un poco crecida y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho que alguna vez, Neo, le había hecho con intención de asesinarlo.

-No podías ser más discreto, pedazo de basura – se escucho trasfondo, era la voz de una chica – Neo te va a destruir ¡Justicia contra tu tiranía!

-Oh… tu enamorado… tienes miedo de perderlo – El hombre mofo acercándose a la doncella.

-¡No le toques un solo cabello! ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás! – La mujer lo quería asesinar, a la vista se notaba que ella quería al muchacho.

Después pasó de ella, mirando a Erika, aun pateando las rejas e ignorando a Pyro.

-Pásate por el trasero todos tus estúpidos sermones o en todo caso, mételos por donde no te da el sol – Erika no dijo nada más, evito cruzar su mirada.

-Y tu… Raiven o Teheros… No recuerdo de dónde eres exactamente… Sólo sé que has pasado un trágico amor – Mofo nuevamente, descarado.

-Eso ya no importa, vivir del pasado es patético como tu – Soul Simplemente se cruzo de brazos sin expresión alguna.

El hombre no dijo mucho – Ah… y tú… tactican Robín de Ylisse, no te preocupes… Lucina está en buenas manos.

Robín no titubeo, con valor saco su mano de la celda y tomo la ropa de su adversario, lo atrajo hacia esta unas cuatro veces hasta que este se zafó de su agarre.

-¿¡Cómo osas hacer eso!? ¡Guardias! – Una serie de hombres entraron por la puerta, abrieron la celda y dándole un toque eléctrico a Robín lo habían llevado a fuera.

-¡No, Robín! – Erika trato aun más de salir de aquel lugar, hasta que una silueta sensual se deslizo por el techo obscuro del calabozo.

-No te precipites, Erika-chan – La mujer con astucia destruyo los campos de fuerza de las celdas, sus armas de fuego en pies y manos los reformaron de manera impactante.

-Creo que cada vez te adoro más, Bayonetta – Ambas mujeres se ríen.

-Espera – La chica se acerco a ellos – Por favor… no dejen que Neo luche contra él… ha hecho un arma con la cual puede asesinarlo.

-Aunque sea de esa manera… Neo tiene que morir – dijo Soul.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, debe vivir…! ¡Por favor…! – La chica casi lloraba, trataba de ser fuerte – Yo lo amo… amo a Neo… ¡Mátame a mi…! – De manera inesperada la bruja de Umbra había roto el campo de esa chica, ella se quedo callada.

-Si embargo quedarte aquí no es la solución, busca un lugar seguro, te doy por hecho que el chico vivirá – La mujer dirigió una mirada llena de odio para recordarle a Soul la promesa de sangre que había hecho su señora del inframundo y Neo. Este no dijo nada.

-Gracias… Mil gracias joven mujer – La chica había salido huyendo, sabia donde podía ir para desaparecer de la vista de aquel hombre, sólo necesitaba lejos a los guardias y a Pyro.

-Conmovedor, pero tenemos a un albino que rescatar – Bayonetta corrió conjunto a ambos, estos no estaban asustados, si no llenos de energía para patearles el trasero, sobre todo Erika.

Otro problema comenzaba a subir, aquel lugar era con un laberinto… uno complicado y tramposo, tanto o más que como el sujeto que lo había creado.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Avance:**

- _Feir, llegaste... - Comentó Link, mirándola de manera aliviada._

 _-Siento la tardanza._

 _-Estábamos a punto de salir por ti - Dijo Ike sonriéndole cordialmente._

 _Ninguno se dio cuenta del color de sus ojos, no parecía afectar mucho... o podría ser que ella se estuviese volviendo loca._

 _-Por que tus ojos son... color cristal miel - Comento Elincia preocupada - Ese tono de..._

 _-¿De qué hablas Elincia? - Pregunto Link confundido, el los veía como siempre._

 _Elincia comenzó a preocuparse, alejándose de la chica, como si esa sonrisa que alguna vez vio en su niñez estuviese siendo materializada en ese momento. Un sudor frió recorrió su sien cuando un horrible mofo malévolo salio de la boca de la chica... sin embargo era la voz de ese hombre..._

 _Antes de reaccionar volvió a mirarla y todo era normal. Entonces... ¿había tenido una pequeña crisis de pánico? o ¿lo visto... era señal de un futuro o verdadero?_

 ** _Próximo episodio: La_ _revelación de Akamari: La leyenda de las entidades._**

* * *

Bueno, por fin he actualizado, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, está lleno de revelaciones y cosas un poco random, perdónenme si me tarde, ya sabe.

EN FINNN Parece que Pyro se como unas emperador de chocolate o yo que se XD

Nos vemos en el siguiente chavos. Actualización media nochera (?)


	9. Ep 8: La revelación de Akamari (Parte I)

**Gracias por sus reviews chicos; Zar** , valedor, ¡me dejaste impactado con tú fanfic! ¡Continúalo! ¡Ánimos! **¡Poke!** Lo mismo, ya quiero saber cómo va a comenzar esa aventura, ese niño tiene algo especial, lo sé. **Leozx95** Pero si eres paciente c: no me has abandonado con mis retrasos. **Smash** michel se quedo durmiendo con Átomo, pero no te impacientes, algo va a pasar con respecto a tu oc y a Átomo (NO MAL INTERPRETEN) **Hikari no Kokoro** me alegra saber que no me vas a asesinar por el estado en el que te deje a Alex :D ¿verdad? **Sheika! Al fin actualizaste** De verdad me alegra saber que no violaron a Ike ni a Link ni a nadie, ¡ancianas locas! **Yuu,** pequeña y kawaii yuu, quería demostrarte el romance que he visto en tus fics. Por eso puse a esos dos asi… ¡Y TÚ! **¡NERO! ¡SUBE TU FIC , NERO! LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA (? V':)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de SSB no me pertenecen. Los OC que ponga serán de sus respectivos creadores.

 **La cuarta intervención.**

Episodio 8: La revelación de Akamari; La leyenda de las entidades  
Parte I

* * *

Después de haber sido atacada por su ancestro, la chica con la trifuerza del poder regreso a su casa.

-Feir, llegaste... - Comentó Link, mirándola de manera aliviada. Mirando que no traía nada y sin embargo no se dispuso a cuestionar. Ya tendría otro momento para hablar a solas.

-Siento la tardanza – Zelda había notado un cambio repentino en aquella chica, esta además le había dirigido una mirada, una mirada bastante familiar.

-Estábamos a punto de salir por ti – Dijo Ike sonriéndole cordialmente. El y Elincia estaban cenando un poco de leche, pan y fruta.

Ninguno se dio cuenta del color de sus ojos, no parecía afectar mucho... o podría ser que ella se estuviese volviendo loca.

-Por que tus ojos son... color cristal miel – Comento Elincia preocupada, esta dejo su pan en la mesa para mirarla profundamente – Ese tono de...

-¿De qué hablas Elincia? – Pregunto Link confundido, él los veía como siempre.

Elincia comenzó a preocuparse, alejándose de la chica, como si esa sonrisa que alguna vez vio en su niñez estuviese siendo materializada en ese momento. Un sudor frió recorrió su sien cuando un horrible mofo malévolo salió de la boca de la chica... sin embargo era la voz de ese hombre...

Antes de reaccionar volvió a mirarla y todo era normal. Entonces... ¿había tenido una pequeña crisis de pánico? o ¿lo visto... era señal de un futuro o verdadero?

Elincia tomo a Ike del brazo y lo llevo afuera.

-Hoy todos están muy raros – El muchacho comenzó a enfadarse – Primero Zelda, luego Elincia… hasta tu Feir. Todo esto afecto nuestras vidas, estábamos perfectamente bien como estábamos – Link se quejo tomando un lugar al lado de Zelda en un cómodo sofá – Ya quiero que todo esto termine.

Todos parecían tensos y diferentes de sí, excepción de Ike, Átomo y Michael, estos dos últimos se encontraban dormidos profundamente, ambos viajeros se encontraban sumamente cansados por todo.

-Yo también quiero que termine, de esta manera, la trifuerza se encontrara estable en nuestras manos – los miro a ambos portadores del poder omnímodo – Confió en ustedes… confió en que cuidaran de la trifuerza. Hyrule estará a salvo de principio a fin del problema y así un mundo menos que salvar, además cuando todo acabe la amenaza de nuestro reino también terminara.

-Confías mucho en ello, ¿no? – Dijo Feir un poco diferente de sí – Además piensas egoístamente… diciendo que nuestro Hyrule estará bien…

Link trato de parar la discusión, pero Zelda había entrado a callarla.

-No le di ese sentido, sólo estoy anunciando que así será un problema menos que resolver.

-Nunca preparas a tu gente para pelear – Feir acerco su cara a la de Zelda.

-No necesitamos violencia en todo ciudadano para proteger este reino – Ambas se levantaron de sus respectivos sitios para encararse-

-Tal vez la princesa Zelda deba desaparecer y el linaje de sangre de la ingenua y absurda diosa Hylia también – Link había quedado sorprendido de esto último. Feir sería incapaz de insultar a la diosa Hylia. Definitivamente algo extraño pasaba aquí.

Zelda se quedo boquiabierta y enfadada – ¡Tú…!

-No sabes que más decir, típico de ti – Feir comenzaba a reírse hasta que Zelda había tocado fondo.

-¡Tienes tanta envidia… de que mi linaje y alma se reencuentren con Link…! ¡Y también tristeza porque en cada era siempre serás su enemiga! Es por eso… que tú jamás podrás ser amada como mujer por alguien ni amar, ¡En tu corazón hay maldad! – Feir quería asesinarla, estaba totalmente enfadada, hasta que Link hablo.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – Link miro con frialdad a Feir y a Zelda con molestia – No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso de Hylia… ¿Qué te sucede Feir? Y tu – Miro a Zelda - ¿Cómo puedes ser así de cruel? Te das cuenta de lo que dijiste… Zelda… a ti también, ¿qué demonios te sucede? Comienzo a dudar saber qué hacer.

Zelda no dijo nada y volvió a salir para evitar problemas, sin embargo Link también salió por ella, pero antes de hacerlo Feir tomo su camisa – Link… vas a consolarla…

-Mi equivocación fue no haberlo hecho antes… Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo últimamente…y sola… y yo sé en mi corazón que tu resultas siempre ser más fuerte para apaciguar tu ser… por eso no siento que sea necesario tanto para ti.

Feir se quedo sola… de nuevo su interior comenzaba a sentirse inmersa en las tinieblas.

* * *

 **Minutos antes…** Ike y Elincia habían salido para conversar sin haber avisado de manera concreta a todos los demás –Fuiste muy drástica trayéndonos aquí afuera, ¿no?

Elincia sin titubear le había comentado esos presentimientos que hacia menos de unos segundos había tenido, además de haber presenciado aquello y su reacción tan espontanea que tuvo por la llegada de Feir. Sin embargo por más que ella tratara de explicarle a Ike no se le entendía mucho. Titubeaba con miedo y preocupación.

-Ike… ¿E-Entiendes la gravedad del problema ahora? – Pregunto Elincia preocupada.

-Pero todo se ve normal, a diferencia de las discusiones –Ike la miro preocupado, simplemente estaba actuando muy nerviosa.

-Ike… esto es serio. No debemos permitir que el mal se apodere completamente de ella y – Antes de decir otra palabra observaron como Zelda salía de la casa – ¿A-A dónde va… su majestad? – Pregunto Elincia.

-¿A dónde más…? Regresare al castillo, no quiero ser parte de esto.

-¡Pero Zelda! –Ike intento decir más sin embargo….

Ella lo intervino con un dedo en los labios –No Ike… esto no es tarea para mi… sobre todo si estoy conjunta al enemigo, corro peligro al lado de ella – Hizo alusión a Feir.

-Y no le contradigo… es verdad lo que dice – Elincia miro a la princesa, ella no aprecia saber que ocurría pero sí que sabia la "verdadera" cara de la chica.

Sin darse el tiempo a responder la joven princesa uso el viento de Farone para transportarse al castillo de Hyrule.

-¡Zelda! – Link había salido cuando ella se había ido ya – ¿Dónde…? –Lo único que había presenciado habían sido unas cuantas hojas de arboles flotando y el ligero viento contra su rostro.

Ambos miraron con preocupación a Link, sobre todo Elincia – Hyrule…

Link miro a ambos sintiendo culpa y luego dijo – Entonces… iré – Dijo mirando hacia el establo de Ordon – Kai debe estar listo… es el tátara, tátara nieto de la yegua de mi antecesor.

-Epona… supongo – Elincia sonrió un poco más aliviada – Tienes que llegar rápido Link, hay cosas que debes saber.

Feir lo observo por la ventana, entristecida y aun más con el corazón roto. Link miro atrás y logro verla, al mirar que Link la observaba se había escondido para evitar ser vista.

-¡Espera, Link! – Lo llamo Elincia – Ten esto… - le da un silbato de cerámica en forma de herradura – Perteneció a tu antepasado… pero ya no sirve para una misma cosa, creo que deberías silbarlo de todos modos.

Una vez Link se fue y llego al establo lo silbo, pero este no se escuchaba.

-¡Me…! ¡Me hizo una broma en un momento tan…! – Pero Link callo palabras cuando un místico viento lo inmerso y de pronto a su lado estaba – N-No es posible – Era la yegua de su antepasado, sin embargo esta brillaba cual fantasma.

Los caballos comenzaron a agitarse y pronto Rick, el encargado de la granja, prendió la luz de su hogar y posteriormente iba a salir.

-¡Vámonos! – Link monto al espíritu de la yegua, la cual iba sumamente rápido. Pronto sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de nuevo, grito al aire con un ¡UHHHH! divertido – ¡Me estoy muriendo de lo increíble que es esto!

La yegua reboso de felicidad y Link respondió – ¡Cuanto tiempo, mi querida Epona! – El muchacho en medio del trote le acaricio la crin.

Zelda por su parte se había quedado anonadada… el consejo había decidido quela princesa Zelda iba a ser sustituida por el ministro puesto su desaparición. Pero también había sido traicionada. Hace no mucho su padre habían muerto por un paro al corazón. Entonces el ministro ayudaba a la joven doncella a gobernar. Pero ahora caí en cuenta que su padre había sido asesinado y ella no duraría mucho en aquel lugar.

Un guardia logro observar una figura entre las sombras, era Zelda, quien intentaba subir, pero este trato de detenerla. Sin embargo obtuvo algo diferente.

Un misterioso hombre había golpeado a este en la cabeza y tomado a la princesa tapándole la boca – ¡Shh! – Dijo por lo bajo – Ahora estarás a salvo – Comento este llevándole a un lugar seguro.

-¿Q-Quién eres? – El chico le miro inseguro de clamar su nombre, pero al final no le podía negar nada a la soberana de Hyrule.

-Mi nombre es Sheik – el joven se quito la capucha y se mostro.

-P-Pero Sheik era el alter ego de la princesa Zelda… mi tátara abuela – Este se rio por lo bajo.

-Pues mi déjeme decirle que soy descendiente de los sheikah y mi abuelo, Lakos, decidió llamarme como un gran guerrero y siendo mujer me causo problemas en mi infancia – se ríe – digo, siendo nombre de mujer.

-Pero…

-Nada de pero, no abandone su tarea con el otro universo, mi señora Hylia – le dice este – Es importante que culmine su tarea y salve a la portadora de la trifuerza del poder o será peor para Hyrule.

-Pero no deseo ver como esa… ¡se roba de mi lado a Link! – El sheikah se ríe y le dice.

-Sólo esta celosa, mi señora… No desea que su fiel caballero se vaya fiel a otra mujer… o diosa. Es por eso que su comportamiento es así.

-Link siempre ha sido mi amigo… me protegía y lo… ¡lo quiero muchísimo! Es muy importante para mi… no tiene derecho a arrebatarme a Link de esa manera.´

-¡No soy un objeto! – El joven entra en escena – Dime ¿Cuándo es que te volviste tan egoísta, Zelda?

-No eres un objeto, eres un ser preciado…

-No lo estoy escuchando de esa manera, ¡respóndeme! – Link la miro fijamente a los ojos… esta de inmediato comenzó a sollozar – ¿Por qué eres así ahora? ¿Dónde ha quedado la bondadosa, tierna y amable Zelda de mi infancia?

-¡No lo sé! ¿Dónde quedo el amable Link de mi infancia? – Este no dijo nada, simplemente paro, tomo el brazo de Zelda y luego dijo.

-Tampoco lo sé – Ambos se quedaron mirando entristecidos.

-No hay tiempo de discusiones de pareja – dice el sheikah sonrojando a Link.

-Que te quede claro, tipo ¡No somos eso! – El muchacho balbucea por otros lados, maldiciendo al muchacho mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Pronto cambiaran tus ideas, Héroe – Este se ríe de nuevo – En fin… cuando su tarea termine… algo quedará en Hyrule, será decisión suya terminar de una buena o mala manera… decidir si Feir vive o muere es decisión de ustedes.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Link lo detiene con una mano. Notablemente preocupado trataba de jalarlo hacia él.

-Sólo el tiempo te lo va a mostrar… y deberás decidir si salvar a todos… o salvar a tu amiga Feir… sólo una puede ser la correcta.

Sólo basto dos segundos para que en las sombras, el de cabello blanco y ojos rojos desapareciera. Link quedo callado y miro a Zelda, esta no le dijo nada pero se veía triste.

-Vámonos – le extendió su mano y la miro – No te quedes sólo así, podrían asesinarte aquí.

-Link… no podemos sólo ir así – La chica le miro – Necesitas al menos algo más para seguir. La chica se transporto junto con el hacia su habitación, en un lugar muy bien escandido entre su ropero se hallaba el instrumento sagrado. El arpa de la diosa.

-Ha permanecido en manos de la familia real, la hallamos en la tumba de la primera princesa Zelda… ahí yacía entre sus brazos – Link la miro confundido – Antaño sirvió al primer héroe, el herrero de la espada maestra, para poder restaurar su poder.

-No sé a qué viene esto, Zelda – Link la observo, ahora parecía tener la cabeza fría.

-La razón va mucho más allá de un sentido –Volvieron a transportarse – He aquí… el sagrado santuario de la espada maestra.

Ambos se quedaron perplejos, ella nunca había entrado, y apenas se encontraba una gran puerta frente a ellos.

-Ahora… permíteme – Comenzó a sonar una melodía… (Light spirit: Twilight Princess)

 _Bajo la luz…  
del crepúsculo…  
se esconderá…  
La esperanza de este mundo,  
su gran valor podrá ayudarnos,  
el héroe nos salvara…  
abre el camino al elegido…_

La bella voz de Zelda dejo a Link tieso, observo cómo esta estaba decidida a salvar Hyrule, pero no sólo su mundo, sino también los demás – Ahora observo tu semblante, héroe de Hyrule… hazme el honor de formar parte de tu travesía en estos momentos de desesperación. Te prestare mi sabiduría sin dudarlo y a cambio te pido que me prestes tu valor.

El no dijo nada, simplemente dio un paso hacia adelante donde Zelda mantenía su mano para juntarlas.

Miro a la majestuosa espada, esta ya no era ningún tipo de templo, la trifuerza se mantenía a salvo en cada elegido… Link tomo paso junto con Zelda, tomados de las manos orando a las diosas para que estas les dieran fuerzas adicionales, para derrotar al mal.

Sin titubear se acerco a la sagrada espada, un ciento afable los rodeo, una voz decía en una antigua lengua, la cual Zelda pudo descifrar, de alguna manera ella pudo saber lo que esas ancestrales voces cantaban.

-La voz dice… _"No olvides, ¡Oh, héroe! Al sacar la espada aceptas tu destino… y hasta no terminar con las amenazas de este mundo y los demás no volverás a este santuario. Salva la trifuerza, defiende a la diosa Hylia… y protege a la tierra bendita que las diosas les hemos dado, esos son nuestros designios, ahora… ve"_ \- Link tomó con delicadeza la mano de Zelda, a su vez entendió que la fuerza de coraje se la prestaría. Quizá hasta esa bella amistad de infantes regresaría a sus vidas.

* * *

 **En otro lugar…**

-Ya cayó en mi poder – dice un hombre de gran complexión, de capa negra, ropajes negros, facciones abruptas y ásperas más que nada, cabello pelirrojo y rizado, tez morena… el rey de los demonios, Ganondorf.

-Bien hecho, señor de las arenas, Ganondorf– A su lado se encontraba inesperadamente una pequeña niña, ojos azules, cabello anaranjado, tez blanca, con aspecto angelical. Su vestido constaba de uno tipo victoriano, tenía un gusto peculiar por las prendas del mundo humano.

-Akamari, mi pequeña señorita, ¿por que agradece a ese pedazo de idiota? – Dice otro individuo a su lado, Auvarus.

-¡Maldito crio! – Ambos intentan comenzar una pelea, pero un aura blanca rodea en medio donde se encontraba la niña y son repelidos hasta chocar fuertemente contra el muro.

-Lo… sentimos – Se disculpan al mismo tiempo.

 **En la sala del calabozo.**

Esta era la fortaleza de los laberintos, un lugar central estratégico donde se encontraban ahora mismo Robín, Bayonetta, Soul y Erika… también la chica misteriosa, conocida de Neo había vuelto al mismo lugar, pensando que había salido.

-¡SÍ, lo conseguí…! –Grito alegre y dio un brinco, pero luego esa alegría se esfumo – ¡Eh! – Miro a los individuos que hacía unos momentos se había encontrado – ¿¡Por qué…!?

-Hey… espera. No te pongas de esa manera, estamos tan sorprendidos como tú, excepto Soul – Comentó Erika un poco nerviosa.

-No tenemos tiempo de estas tonterías… Uno de nuestros compañeros esta cautivo en otro lado –Bayonetta comenzó a analizar todas la salidas trampas.

-No señorita, es mucho peor que un simple cautivo – La chica se quedo virando hacia abajo – Pyro… ¡Pyro sabe que no controla los elementos y por esa razón seguro querrá incinerar a su compañero! - Todos se sorprendieron tanto que no tardaron en idear una estrategia lo más rápido posible.

Bayonetta sudo de la frente, a lo que Erika se sorprendió, jamás había visto tan nerviosa a su maestra.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunta Soul a la chica.

-¿También vas a perseguirme hasta matarme, eh? – La chica le mira de manera ruda y molesta – Me llamo Luna. He buscado a Neo desde que desapareció hace apenas unos días… Además había otro joven con el que quería luchar para demostrar fuerzas… me parece que también controla el fuego pero su vestimenta era totalmente diferente a la de los nuestros.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos una idea de cómo se conocieron Alan y Neo, pero por que Alan…

-No hay tiempo, Erika… intentemos ir por distintos caminos, tenemos uno de cuatro posibles aciertos. Depende de las salidas y entradas.

 **En la sala anterior.**

Apenas el hombre había llegado, a rastras con Robín -Pyro… ¿a caso piensas eliminar a Robín? – La niña ve como el hombre trae golpeado a Robín – Me parece torpe que hagas estas cosas tan infantiles – Luego ella se acerca a ambos, al parecer Pyro ni siquiera reniega.

-¿Tienes miedo de matarme, viejo? – Robín se ríe un poco y Pyro lo vuelve a golpear.

-Deja eso, Ganondorf, haz que uno de tus seguidores posea el cuerpo de Robín.

-Eso… no funciona conmigo… señorita – Vuelve a Reír – Ya he pasado una historia donde un cuerpo más poderoso me habría de poseer… matado al padre de la mujer que amo… nada de estas cosas ahora me hace sentir mal – Le mira de manera intensa.

-Lo sé… tu cuerpo es fuerte y tienes razón, no deberías de ser tratado tan bajo – La chiquilla le sonríe – Quizá deba rectificar tu camino principal, el verdadero destino antes de que "Marth" salvara el mundo…

De pronto la niña comenzó a tocarse la cabeza – Soy una buena persona y dejare que te comuniques por última vez con tu amada – La chica comenzó a reír un poco y luego hablo – Princesa Lucina… ¿Cómo esta? Me llamo Akamari Me preguntaba si querría darle la despedida a la conciencia de Robín antes de que el espíritu de Grima vuelva a su dueño – El chico la mira un poco desconcertado –Oh, estabas muy animado, ¿por qué borras la sonrisa de tu rostro?

* * *

 **Con Lucina…**

-¿¡Quién demonios eres!? – La chica se preocupa más, todos los demás comienzan a mirarla extrañados.

-" _Soy una niña buena que hace cosas buenas por los demás, por eso te estoy obsequiando este momento de despedida_ " –Todos le miran, pues escuchan las palabras de Akamari también.

-Pero si estoy aquí, ¡Lucina! – Dice Robín – ¡Aquí! – Pero Lucina no responde.

-" _No te desanimes… ¿ya olvidaste las sabias palabras del estratega? 'Lucina, busca a alguien que cuide de ti… nunca estarás sola, solo quiero que seas feliz, es lo único que me importa'_ " –Lucina comenzó a estremecerse, luego de eso se escucho una pequeña e inocente risa que le dio escalofríos a la mayoría – " _Ah… y Alan, por favor dile a Neo cuando lo veas, si es que pasa, que Luna no volverá nunca… eso es todo, adiós jóvenes rebeldes_ "

-No me interesa quien sea Luna, pero vamos a tener que salvarle el trasero a Robín, y a la seguramente novia del bromista compulsivo –El joven se ríe para animar las cosas… pero… – Lucina… - Alan observo como su compañera se encontraba atormentada. Sintiendo pena le puso una mano en la espalda.

-Eso no pasara, Lucina –Robín la miro para consolarla – Conozco a Chrom… tu padre… es una persona que me ha enseñado a no rendirme jamás… es un gran amigo… yo se que él es el mismo en tu realidad y… También buen amigo que escucha las palabras de tu padre.

-"Y bien… no te vas a despedir de mi, ¿Lucina?... " –Se escucha reír al muchacho

-¡Nunca hare eso! ¡Te juro que iré a salvarte, Robín! – Comienza a romper el vidrio con la punta de su espada, apenas si le había hecho una grita – ¡No voy a perder estos lazos contigo!

\- " _Así es Lucina… pues_ _nosotros forjamos estos lazos y nosotros los_ reforzamos… _Solo nuestras propias decisiones pueden estrecharlos o romperlos, no el destino. En este caso es el destino al que la vida nos impone, Lucina… y pase lo que pasé… confió en ti._ " *****

La comunicación se pierde después de eso, pero Lucina no deja de intentar romper el vidrio, hasta que una figura en blanco rápidamente termina por hacer un agujero con… ¿un tipo de espada? Este de inmediato se quiebra dejando abierta la celda donde se encontraban Mario, Alan, Rosalina y Lucina.

La figura se rebeló, dejando a todos muy impresionados – Hasta para a tras, Robín – Grita la chica de cabello blanco y ojos carmesí. La otra albina se veía feliz de que una aliada por fin llegase.

-¡Corrin! –La otra sonrió ante la chica – Me alegra tanto.

-Sinceramente… el vidrio no tiene ningún rasguño – Dice Corrin – Capitán, Robín ¿me podrían hacer el favor? – Ambos sonrieron.

La chica comenzó a cargar la magia de su libro para lanzar el más poderoso de sus ataques Thunder.

-Falcón…

¡THOOR! ¡PUNCH! – Ambos gritaron. Con la grieta que ya había hecho Corrin lograron romperlo en miles de pedazos.

-Que bien, tu puedes crear un rayo poderoso y el otro dar un super puñetazo ¡Con fuego!– Miro Alan a ambos – ¡Y tu puedes hacer que tu brazo se convierta en una punta!

-En realidad es mi armadura, es poderosa… Soy un hibrido entre un dragón y un humano – Alan hablaba amigablemente con ella.

Lucina se veía aun cegada por la Ira e inmersa en la tristeza, hasta que Robín la abrazo – Llámame Daraen para evitar confusiones…

La chica automáticamente comenzó a sollozar. No quería perder a Robín. No era un secreto que se había enamorado de él. Las palabras que antes había dicho sobre despedirse, era el momento en que Lucina había decidido asesinarlo, en aquel entonces, para que el futuro no se viera afectado, pero la debilidad la mantuvo presa en ese momento y no pudo hacerlo.

-Para suerte de ustedes… la chica que les habló por telepatía, esta justo debajo de este viejo estadio – La muchacha de cabello blanco los miro – Sin embargo… esta en un tiempo anterior a este. Nunca estuvieron a salvo en el pasado.

-Lucina, tu eres la experta en los viajes temporales – Dijo Alan observándola.

-¡Esperen, todavía faltan Peach y Luigi! – Gritaron al unísono Rosalina y Mario.

-No se preocupen, están donde la capital – Corrin les miro – Bueno… asi decidimos llamarle, pero es Angel Land. No corren ningún peligro estando con Palutena.

-¿Pero si Link se aparece? – Daraen se tomo el pecho con preocupación – ¡Ese maldito elfo va a morir! Les juro que va a caer en mis manos.

-Esta Pit, al menos para retenerlo y que Palutena pueda purificar su espíritu – Corrin miro a la chica – Y Lucina está bien, Robín, pero esta cautiva en el mismo lugar que tu alter – Ambas se miraron, Robín parecía aliviada y llorando – Y si no nos damos prisa para llegar a la capital… No podremos usar a Palutena para que nos abra un portal temporal – Robín asintió – Ah… necesitamos demoler justo esta parte para poder sacarnos de este lugar – señala el techo de estadio.

-¿Tienen un explosivo? – Corrin le obsequia una pequeña mina, esta la pego y luego Alan aumento su capacidad para destrozar el techo, mientras Robín había creado un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos, uno mágico.

-Estupendo – La sonrisa de la chica es tal que brillase.

* * *

 **Angel Land**

-Este guerrero de Hyrule es sumamente fuerte… para ser un mortal.

A lo lejos se suscitaba una batalla increíble, Pit contra el joven Link, este tenía un extraño brillo violeta en los ojos.

-Buen intento, pero esta arma es muy poderosa – Una vez que las espadas chocaron Pit se tiro a planear, al contrario de su alter, el cual aun no dominaba eso.

Link comenzó a tirarle flechas, por auto reflejo Pit, esquivo las flechas y este empezó a tirar las propias.

Pero el Hylian era ágil y tal como su oponente supo esquivarlas, estas daban al piso rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Sin demora tomo uno de sus ClawShot y logro tomarlo por un pie. Pero Pit sabía qué hacer y rompió la cadena haciendo que el joven se inmutara.

Pit se había terminado su tiempo de planeo y luego cayó al suelo de pie. Link corrió rápidamente hacia él con la espada y el escudo en mano, ahí comenzó la verdadera parada al punto de la victoria o la derrota.

Ambos chocaron sus armas, pero Link, experto en las batallas más que contra humanos, era contra bestias de inmenso poder, le dio una patada en el estomago, pese a que Pit tuviese más experiencia solía ser más inocente.

Pit cayó preso de la derrota, rodando muchos metros lejos. Entonces para asestar un golpe critico el Hylian uso el sagrado boomerang tornado. Pero este se reflejo y volvió a su mano, con molestia miro ese reflector.

-Ah… - Pit parecía estar confundido por no sentir su final – Lady Palutena – Miro hacia arriba y enfrente.

-Oh, no estoy aquí para salvarte Pit – Pit hizo un sonido en modo de pregunta y esta con su báculo hizo volar a su comandante de las tropas de Angel Land.

-Esto es… Mmm… Una pequeña… ¿Intervención divina? – La mujer sonrió burlonamente mientras que el Hyliano esbozo una sonrisa de diversión.

-Espero que sea divertido – Palutena se sorprendió y con un comentario de risa dijo.

-¡Oh! – Abrió los ojos con sorpresa – ¡Pensé que eras mudo! Y no te preocupes, espero darte mucha diversión…

Palutena tenía la esperanza de devolverle la luz al joven que la había perdido… aunque la pérdida de la princesa Zelda era de las mayores cosas que le habían afectado.

* * *

 **Continuara.**

 **¡Avance!:**

-Rex… siento que algo malo va a ocurrir – Dice lana asustada, tomando la mano de su… novio (?) Aun ninguno de los dos sabia que pasaba entre ellos.

-No pasara nada, Lana. Ahora que lo veo esto me recuerda a la leyenda del mundo real – Dice la chica.

-¿Lo dicen por los vehículos de alto poder? Esto ya lo conocía, ¿por qué estamos en Down Earth?

-Lo siento, Stu. Utilice uno de tus recuerdos para transportarnos aquí, no sabía a dónde ir. Pensé que podrías tener aliados aquí.

-En realidad no lo sé, se parece y no se parece a Down Earth…

-Olviden esas cosas… Expliquémonos porque estamos en esa gran pantalla en el cielo – Dice Samus observando como todos sus compañeros se encontraban en una pantalla gigante, y hasta ahora no se habían dado cuenta que estaban justo debajo de un gran estadio, que Samus ya conocía.

 **Episodio 9:** **La revelación de Akamari; La leyenda de las entidades. Parte II**

* * *

 **Chavos… les dejo aquí porque se me va a hacer muy largo esto. Entonces… Nos vemos en el siguiente y los dejo con la ubicación de cada uno porque siento que está confuso.  
PD: **

***Esa frase (hasta el primer punto) La dice Robín en el episodio 14 de Awakening si no mal recuerdo.**

* * *

Bueno, El equipo de Neo esta en un lugar que mencionare después. El de Yoshi, ósea Tayron, Alex, Cristian y Drake en el pasado, donde también están Robín, Erika, Soul, Bayonetta y Robín. En esa misma dimensión están el team de Alan.

Por otra parte… Elincia, Átomo, Michel y los demás están en el futuro de un Hyrule prospero, por ahora… Una dimensión alterna de donde está el team Alan.

Espero que me haya explicado, en fin… Nos vemos!


	10. AVISOS Y PRIMER ESPECIAL (Importante)

**Avisos y primer especial:**

 **Es importante que lean los avisos chavos D:**

Chicos, en el último agradecimiento insistí a **Nero Galaxy** de hacer su fanfic… pues la verdad es que deberían leer lo también… a mi me encanto antes de que publicara la primera parte de la dramatización. Es la historia de Simón o como comúnmente le llamamos aquí, **Soul**. Pues si también tienen un OC y una historia publíquenla, no mucha gente hace algo así y la verdad sus OC son muy chidos con historias que yo leí muy chidas y sería un desperdicio no darlo a conocer con su pasado del personaje xD

 **Aviso 1:** Habrá nueva dinámica con respecto a decisiones… ( **Poke** , tú me llevaste a esto, pero no será como en tu fic 7u7 ¿cuándo actualizas, bro?) Y dirán obviamente "Que poco original, ni siquiera niegas que lo has tomado de otra parte, concha tu madre Koji" Pero no… esto será para decidir la… como segunda parte o segunda temporada del fanfic.

 **Aviso 2** : Sí, tendrá segunda temporada. Ya tengo todo preparado pero puedo cambiarlo… de hecho me han surgido tres finales diferentes en la mente, el final que de manera inconsciente lleguen a elegir será el final verdadero o los finales alternos (Sí, he estado jugando fire emblem chicos, IB juego Indie y The Walking Dead season 2, todas casi son novelas visuales y rpg) Pero no serán por capitulo y no todas las decisiones aplicaran para todos los personajes, quiero decir… (Que me voy a romperme el trasero por ustedes por que los amo ‹3 XD) Cada personaje tendrá un decisión personalizada para ver qué camino tomaran luego del final (Esta es más fácil porque cada uno podrá elegir el camino que quiera, las opciones serán muy obvias para eso)… habrá el mismo número de caminos por numero de finales, todos los finales tienen uno de estos caminos a tomar.

1 – Paso a la individualidad (es decir, el personaje se mantendrá sólo al final)  
2 –Paso a la resistencia (es decir, el personaje seguirá con sus aliados al final de cuentas)  
3 – Paso por el poder (es decir, traicionara a sus aliados por el anhelo del poder…)

Sólo ustedes pueden decidir el camino, porque ustedes conocen a sus personajes.

 **Aviso 3** : Para los que leen fics míos de Zelda es más que evidente que Zelda, Link y Feir formaran uno más, luego de este fanfic (Primera parte de este fic) pero con base al final que se tomé por todos ese será el destino que en el fic de Zelda tomen… xD no daré spoilers sobre eso.

 **Aviso 4:** Los especiales estarán basados en algunas curiosidades que no conocían o ignoraban, pequeños drabbles y la ¡ENCICLOPEDIA! Si… pues estoy leyendo el buen manga de Blue Exorcist porque me la recomendaron, me inspire de ella porque al final de los tomos viene info sobre personajes y una enciclopedia de demonios… pero esta será de personajes como enemigos y aliados, monstruos e inclusive armas.

 **Aviso 5** : Hice un bosquejo de Feir (TPKojiSakana Deviantart)… y no he subido los demás porque #SakanaEsUnVago #LaEscuelaMeConsume #LaNoviaMeConsume(SinAlbur) #Losfanfics #Sabatinos

Bueno… ya con estos avisos… ¡Vengan 5 curiosidades de los personajes que no concias o ignorabas!

1.- ¿Sabias qué…? **Simon** , **Riz** y **Drake** tienen el mismo apellido, casualidad del destino pues Riz y Drake son de **The super X** y Simon de **Nero Galaxy**.

2.- ¿Sabias qué…? **Alan** tiene un gran compartimiento de bolsillos pequeños en su chaqueta, debe ser muy organizado.

3.- ¿Sabías qué…? Las estaturas promedio de los **OC** van de 1.70 a 1.80 Y sólo Rex se acercó (1.86) a la estatura de Samus Aran (1.90).

4.- ¿Sabias qué…? El verdadero significado del nombre **Feir** viene de la pronunciación en ingles de la palabra fair "Justa" Dando asi que Dragmire Feir es el contrario de Ganondorf " **unfair** " ¡Homenaje a sus injustos spikes!

5.- ¿Sabías que…? **Elincia** estaba enamorada de **Link** de Breath of The Wild, sin embargo como el mismo caso de Lana, la bruja blanca, ella no puede interferir entre el amor de los elegidos. Además ¿Ike se ganara su corazón?

¡Eso es todo! Espero que los avisos les hayan gustado, daré más detalles en el siguiente.

Nos vemos chavos. (Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capitulo)


	11. Ep9:La revelación de Akamari (Parte II)

¡Hola! Pues bien, parece que últimamente el mundo está a mi favor y la inspiración llega como ¡Un rio! ¡Así que chido! Vamos allá. Pero antes…

Gracias a: **Smashbros31242353, Frank74** , lamento lo de tu mensaje v': suele pasar, **sheika** jaja me encanta esa energía, pero recuerda que en ese momento el Zelink estará bloqueado y sí, muchas cinemáticas que estuvieron en SSB4 las pondré como parte de la historia, **Nero** que siempre me manda ánimos para escribir xD, a **Poke** ya estoy impaciente por seguir viendo tu fic jaja xD, **Zar** la verdad es que narrar las peleas no se me da tanto, pero uno hace lo que puede je, **Guest** , es la primera vez que te veo por el fic, creo xD espero no equivocarme. **Leozx95** , todavía falta un par de capítulos para que termine la primera parte, supongo que en los últimos cuatro o tres o dos pondré las preguntas a cada OC respectivamente.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de SSB no me pertenecen. Los OC que ponga serán de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Advertencia: ¡** Hoy Yuu y Hikari no Kokoro y quienes más sean sensibles van a vomitar arcoíris!

* * *

 **La cuarta intervención.**

Episodio 9: La revelación de Akamari; La leyenda de las entidades  
Parte II

* * *

Parecía obscurecer poco a poco, Yoshi se encontraba tranquilo, pues no muy lejos de ese lugar hallarían una morada lo suficientemente cómoda para los cinco. Sin embargo el joven aun no despertaba.

-N-No se mueve – Dice Tayron asustada – Ya paso mucho tiempo – La joven temblaba de frio ante el viento que resoplaba y ella se encontraba empapada – ¿Cuándo va a despertar? – Lentamente las lágrimas de la joven se desplazaban sobre sus mejillas.

La pigmentación del cabello del muchacho seguía siendo color blanca, y sus mejillas aun tenían las marcas del dios demonio.

-Hay que tener paciencia… tendremos que hacer guardia aquí, mientras los demás van al refugio donde se mantendrán calientes, me quedare a cuidarlo – Dijo el dinosaurio.

-Bien, sólo indícanos el camino y… – Pero la chica interrumpió a Drake de forma molesta.

-¡No! – Negó con la cabeza de manera brusca – ¡No pienso irme de su lado, le debo la vida!

Yoshi suspiro resignado mientras aceptaba la condición de la chica, camino hacia Drake y Cristian para poder explicarles las cosas.

-Bueno… cruzando el tronco a la derecha, ahí podrán hallar una cueva, dentro hay un refugio donde se encontraran con otro de mis compañeros. Es un Yoshi color azul, el les dejara entrar con confianza, pues… - Lamio sus manos – Reconocerá mi olor.

-No te ofendas pero… ¡Qué asco! – Dice el joven espadachín, Drake, mientras se limpia contra la ropa.

Cristian se tapo la boca con las manos, pues sólo había sido Drake al que le había tocado esa ensalivada.

-No es gracioso –Drake le mira a morir de manera cómica, hasta que ambos notan que la chica se encontraba sollozando.

La joven junto sus manos y luego limpio sus lágrimas.

-Ōkami… - Comenzó a rezar en silencio, mientras los otros partían igual de angustiados que la joven.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba la chica empezaba a desprender de sí misma una luz blanca, esta rodeaba al joven que ahora se encontraba frente a él, de manera extraña la pigmentación del joven empezaba desvanecerse y su albino cabello pasaba a la joven, uno de sus mechones quedo completamente blanco. El joven comenzó a toser como si se estuviera ahogando.

Tayron no se detuvo hasta ver que el joven había despertado totalmente – ¿Ah? – El muchacho toco su pecho un poco preocupado – Uf… pensé que había muerto, pasaron exactamente nueve minutos antes de que pudiera ser mortal – Cerro los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, para ver que su compañera se encontraba diferente, a la vez entristecida pero también aliviada.

-¡Alex! – Yoshi se anima – pensé que no salías de esta.

\- … – Alex no hablaba, sólo miraba a Tayron – Tayron, ¿Tú cabello…? – El chico aun miraba el pechón color blanco.

-Estoy bien – Dijo ella, abrazándolo como… tal como esas veces en el pasado, el manerita sus brazo en el aire, pues no sabía qué hacer, hasta que por auto reflejo la abrazo fuertemente, sus mejillas enrojecieron y su expresión era graciosa, cómo si este estuviese avergonzado, pero feliz.

Un viento frío pasó por la espalda del joven, sin embargo este no sintió frio, si no una cálida sensación, cerrando los ojos para poder quedarse por siempre en ese momento. Pero yoshi interfirió, dando a entender que era hora de irse a un mejor lugar. El joven le miro a los ojos y esta a él. Con delicadeza, la muchacha tomo su rostro y lo acaricio suavemente.

-Me alegra el corazón… que estés bien – Alex se sintió sumamente nervioso y sonrojado, era la primera vez en meses que la joven lo tomaba de las mejillas.

Entonces… recordó una anécdota. Aquella vez que la joven revelo su verdadero tono de cabello.

* * *

 **Era el atardecer en la villa Kakariko… cuando Thander, Alex y Tayron habían llegado a la villa por un poco de ropa. Luego de estar en la posada, al atardecer Thander durmió, dejando a solas a los chicos.**

Ya a la noche el aire comenzó a soplar y del cabello de Tayron empezó a caer el color que tenia, como lo más normal del mundo y un montón de fragmentos del color se iban en pequeños pedazos brillantes mientras Alex le observaba con gran sorpresa.

-Ahora que recuerdo hice un pacto, en el templo cerca de mi primera escuela secundaria en Japón. El dios de gran honestidad y benevolencia – cerro sus ojos con un aire de tranquilidad y una sonrisa – Es la razón por la que pude controlar el lado lobo, aunque sea un poco. Hice muchas cosas en Japón… que nunca voy a poder perdonarme, todo fue buscando al culpable de la muerte de mi hermano y mi familia

-Tayron…– El joven veía extraño aquella reacción tan espontanea.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa…? – Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y miro la luna – Ya veo… - sonrió – Lo siento… jamás volveré a mentir con algo tan valioso.

-M-Mentir – El joven se quedo un poco sorprendido por eso.

-Veras… mi cabello realmente es negro – Lo tomó al aire, aun ondeante y miro al chico – Aunque Master Hand dijo que lo tiñera, tenía en ese momento mi vida en peligro – Su piel se veía tan solo un poco más blanca y sus ojos verde esmeralda resaltaban un poco más. Al sentir la mirada de Alex ella se volteo por los nervios.

Alex la aun la miraba algo sonrojado, su preferencia iba sobre chicas de cabello negro, aunque Tayron le había gustado tuviera o no cabello color café. Los labios de la chica estaban tenuemente colorados en rojo.

-Oye… Alex – Esta tuvo el valor de voltearse para ver su cara.

-¿Si? – Nervioso la miro, sus miradas se habían cruzado. La luna favorecía aquella escena.

-Te amo –Miro a la luna de aquella noche y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

 **Alex había caído preso del silencio.**

* * *

Su rostro se torno en obscuro mientras la chica se preocupaba por el joven. Este tomo la mano de la chica con la suya. Fue entonces que unas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de la cara del joven, Tayron sintió como unas cuantas resbalaban por su brazo.

-No puedo más… ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser de esa manera…? –Sin mirar a la joven comienza a hablar – Ya no puedo… esto… es demasiado doloroso para mi, observarte me duele ahora.

-¿Alex de que…? – La chica no termino la oración, pues Alex la agito de los brazos de manera ligera mientras se mostraba su rostro entristecido.

-Tú no me perteneces como antes… es decir… –Miro a su lado derecho y luego a ella – Ya no me pertenece tu corazón como antes. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es mirarte sin poder decirte libremente un te amo y me correspondas? –La joven se quedo callada y sorprendida por esa reacción – No entiendes… Ya me había acostumbrado a ello, hasta que ese maldito de Doplio lo hizo – Antes de seguir sintió como una flecha iba hacia él. Esquivo esta y junto a Tayron, rodaron a otro lado.

-¡Un enemigo! – Gritaron unos Yoshi por atrás.

-¡AHHH! ¡Comienza a irritarme el hecho de que siempre me terminen por fastidiar una charla tan importante! – Pero para su sorpresa las flechas habían caído desde el cielo – ¿Ah? –Y frente a ellos dos figuras conocidas.

-¡Por el poder de la luz! – La chica tomó su báculo poniéndolo sobre el pecho del derrotado Link – ¡Yo te purifico el alma! – Una tenue luz comenzó a destellar hasta hacerse más intensa. Otra luz, pero violeta salió del cuerpo del chico. Dejando ver un gran espectro o como en Hyrule les llamaban, un gran Poe.

Igual que a ellos lo tomo por la túnica y lo llevo hasta el agua sagrada –Uff, fue demasiado divertido para mi gusto – Confeso la joven diosa – Oh… Yoshi, ¿cuánto tiempo?

-Pero diosa Palutena ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – El dinosaurio verde se sorprende mucho – Pensé que estaba en el futuro.

-Oh… como dije antes, fue demasiado para mi gusto. Luego de luchar a muerte el joven trato de darme un final… sin embargo reaccione antes poniendo todo mi poder creando un hoyo espacio tiempo. Me reserve el mega-láser porque, ya sabes, Link no es nuestro enemigo.

Yoshi sonrió y ambos se abrazaron, al fin habían obtenido a uno de los fuertes y veteranos jóvenes, Link.

-Y… ¿quiénes son ellos? – Miro a Tayron y a Alex.

-Me llamo Tayron… supongo que eres algo así como la "otra" Palutena – Señalo la chica – El es Alex…

-Uh… un espécimen hyliano de gran calibre – tomó su barbilla examinándolo, luego comenzó a tocarle el cabello, los hombros y la espalda – Mmm – Le miro cuerpo y cara, haciendo que este se irritara más.

-¡Basta! – El joven se zafa de las artimañas de Palutena – Yo… me voy al bosque.

-¡Es peligroso! – Comento Yoshi.

-Es más peligroso estar con la diosa esta – Alex observo hacia adelante.

-Bueno vámonos – Dijo Palutena aceptando el refugio del yoshi.

Pero… la joven Speedearles simplemente corrió en dirección del chico – Ya volveré con él, no se preocupen.

Yoshi se sorprendió que después de haberse lastimado a tal grado siguiera tan enérgica y valiente.

-Ara, Ara… es tan terca – Palutena sonrió – El amor joven.

La maleza comenzaba a lastimar las heridas de la chica, pero ella seguía en dirección del muchacho. Iba rápido, caminando parecía que trotaba. Ella apenas si podía correr.

-Alex… - Llamo la chica, el trataba de ignorarla – Por favor, espérame – Dijo de nuevo.

Otra vez el joven ignoro la voz, la chica parecía molesta, porque a pesar de estar haciendo algo por él, la comenzaba a ignorar.

-¡CHIKUSHOU!* ¡RedForest! – La joven maldijo atrayendo la atención del joven.

-¿¡Qué!? – Esta choco con el joven - ¿Qué quieres? – Nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

-Vuelve – La joven lo miro – Tenemos que estar unidos – Dijo molesta – No te puedes ir así como así.

-Puedo cuando quiera – Dijo – Estar cerca de ti me hace daño –Volvió a decir, cabizbajo y angustiado.

Pero la chica era tan terca que comenzó a jalar al chico con una mano.

-¡Déjame! – Trato de soltarse - ¡Tayron!

-No importa que digas o hagas, yo no te voy a dejar aquí – volteo a verlo y él se sorprendió

-" _Me llamo Tayron, bonito nombre Alex_ " " _No me importa compartir asiento contigo_ " " _No seas tan modesto ¡eh!_ " " _ **Regresare…**_ " –El joven paró en seco – Ya… Suéltame Tayron – pero la chica negó con la cabeza – Por favor ya s… - Sin embargo el chico fue callado por un beso que la joven le había dado.

Sin darse tiempo a rezongar el joven había aceptado aquel beso, aunque con tristeza.

-¿Por qué me haces esto…? –El joven volvió a sentirse triste - ¿Por qué?

-Yo no tengo la intención de lastimarte… No quiero dejarte solo, nadie puede estando solo, Alex – Le toma su mano – Así que por favor… ¡No tomes decisiones tan apresuradas como la de quedarte solo!

-Tayron…

De manera tierna él la atrae hacia él desde su cabeza – Te amo… dije que no te lo iba a decir hasta que recordaras todo, pero yo… no puedo esperar, ya no puedo aguantar esto, es tan desgraciadamente injusto. Ya no puedo – El llanto se suelta por parte del joven mientras que Tayron lo acompaña, igualmente sintiendo dolor.

-Lo siento – La chica se aferra al pecho del muchacho – Lo siento mucho.

-No tienes que disculparte por algo que no fue tu culpa – El joven le sonríe de manera tierna, y la chica… de repente paso algo por su cabeza. Esa escena que siempre la atormentaba, esa escena la cual no podía identificar el rostro de esa persona, sin embargo en ese momento pudo a completar el recuerdo.

-¡Tú…! –Ambos cruza su mirada – Tú…

-Dime – se agacha un poco para estar a su altura – Dime…

-Alex… - Las lágrimas le inundan los ojos – Tú… Yuki… Thander… Elizter.

-¿Sí? – Este le sonríe, aun con lágrimas en el rostro – Nosotros ¿qué?

-Ustedes… Cuando… ambos nos subimos en Yuki… el balcón de Kakariko, yo recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién… fue… fue la primera vez que me confesé… – Al escuchar ese recuerdo este se sorprendió, e inmediatamente la beso, y la chica sorprendida y con un rostro a lloras le correspondió.

-Será mejor que los dejemos así – Dijo Drake al ver la escena tras de un árbol – Estaba a punto de sacar a esa tonta del lugar… Puede que a veces me vea un poco egocéntrico… no sé cómo me vean los demás, pero la verdad es que en tiempos desesperados una mujer sufriendo no es nada que me agrade.

-No es una situación parecida a la mía, pero sí que… pasa algo triste con respecto a la mujer que amo – Dijo Cristian.

-Todos tenemos una preocupación, Cristian… Aunque no todos la tenemos por una mujer. " _Riz…_ " – Pensó Drake apretando los puños.

-¿Volvemos a la morada, Tay? – La chica apenas pudo responder, sin mirarle. Sin darle tiempo a elegir, Alex la cargo con cuidado viendo lo cansada que se veía.

-Hum – Tayron asintió con la cabeza apenada por que la llevaba cargando.

Cuando iban avanzando, Alex sabia de la presencia de los chicos – Ya los había visto. Vámonos.

Tayron grito apenada mientras los otros dos estaban sorprendidos por las grandes habilidades de Alex, a la vez tenían un poco de sudor en sus frentes por el joven quien los había pillado.

* * *

 **/En otro lugar/**

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Comienzo a sentirme incomodo por la hospitalidad de June – Comento Neo observando como muchos hombres y mujeres les daban bocadillos, los daban masaje.

En ese momento se encontraban en un lugar muy grande, enorme. Era el castillo de la venerable princesa June, hija de la primavera, heredera al trono del reino de Tamel, un lugar muy cerca de Smash City que estaba teniendo repercusiones por todos los estragos que habían hecho constantemente el grupo de Akamari.

-Siento todo esto… Mi joven hermana, Akamari y mi hermano Vacios se conmocionaron cuando trate de impedirles hacer cosas tontas, como revelarse contra el mundo y la tiranía de las entidades.

-¿Entidades? – Pregunto Marth, posado con propiedad en un sofá tomando un poco de té.

-Asi es, mi señor Lowell – Dijo la muchacha, ella lo conocía de leyendas.

-¿Qué son…? – Pregunto Kirby cerca de la chimenea.

-Veras, seguramente conocerás las entidades de la creación, la destrucción, la organización y la sub entidad, el sosiego.

-Ah… ellos son los cuatro grandes, unidos forman a la entidad mayor, ¿no? – Comentó Jade donde Kirby.

-Así es, sin embargo El sosiego fue creado por La destrucción, o el devorador –dijo la joven princesa – cada pueblo, mundo, dimensión los tiene en una concepción diferente de ellos, unos los veneran como dioses, otros como amos y señores del universo y sus múltiples realidades… en mi pueblo les decimos las entidades del principio, y su leyenda es denominada comúnmente como la Leyenda de las entidades.

-Eso lo tenemos bien claro, princesita, pero menciónate a Akamari… ¿Por qué irían a hacer cosas tontas? – Pregunto Dark Pit.

-Mi hermana Akamari nació con un poder extraordinario, el poder de la **concepción diferente**. Su arma es su mente. Pero aun es joven e inexperta y poco sabia. Mi hermano, Vacios, le lleno la cabeza de tonterías, diciéndole que su don había sido para dominar toda tierra en el universo, dada por la misma entidad mayor… y que su deber era someter a los luchadores más fuertes para demostrar su dominio sobre toda dimensión.

-Vaya… entonces, ¿una niña pequeña nos está haciendo pedazos? –Dijo Neo de manera un poco divertida.

-Ha causado muchos problemas, pero una vieja leyenda de mi pueblo dice que el poder de la concepción terminara por sumirla en un sueño eterno. Los poderes los está utilizando de manera errónea y perjudicando a otros… pero me duele saber eso… ¡Vacios debería desaparecer del mundo!

Todos le miraron de manera un poco extraña, la chica aprecia tenerle un odio tremendo. Pero no era de menos, ella estaba siendo poseída por una corona de hielo que tal vez fue causa de Vacios y su hermana menor podría estar en peligro. Además, los chicos, no tenían idea de qué más cosas pudo haberle hecho.

-Bueno… has sido muy amable acogiéndonos esta noche, sin embargo al amanecer deberemos partir – Dijo Jade tomando su té.

-¿Y quién te nombro líder? – Le pregunta Dark Pit.

-Y a ti… ¿te gustaría liderarnos? A este equipo – Los mira a todos, Kuroi niega con la cabeza – Entonces cállate

-¡Líder! – Neo le da un golpe en el hombro de forma amistosa.

-Siendo líder… me agradaría la idea de no pasar angustias por tu culpa – le mira bromeando.

-¡No se preocupe! – Neo se ríe, los demás también, menos Kuroi.

-En todo caso si queremos partir al amanecer deberíamos dormir ahora –comento Marth, mirando como ahora la verdadera noche azotaba el lugar. Una aurora boreal se dibujo tras la ventana.

Una vez fueron a habitaciones de huéspedes Marth comenzó a escribir una carta.

 _ **Querida Sheeda…**_

 _Me encuentro actualmente en Tamel, el reino  
vecino a Eniverya, o lo que quedo de este.  
Ruego te protejas de cualquier forma, pues  
actualmente estamos pasándola mal, la fortaleza que  
Master Hand nos había resguardado ahora esta seguramente  
deshecha. Haz caso a mis advertencias, deseo  
y espero con todo mi corazón que estés a salvo  
y a cualquier peligro huye… No deseo  
saber que te he perdido en esta vida. _

_Con todo corazón y amor, anhelo que te encuentres bien  
Atte: __**Marth Lowell, tu prometido**_ _._

La puerta fue tocada por alguien, "Adelante" se escucho a Marth decir, mientras había sido Neo y Jade quienes entraron para saber cómo estaba Marth.

-Sé que es raro pero… escuche de Kirby que no estabas muy animado, Marth, ¿sucede algo? – Pregunto Jade.

-Estamos preocupados… hasta yo se que bromear en este momento no es la respuesta – Dijo Neo.

-En especial… sí, si hay algo – Marth comenzó a contar todo lo que estaba sucediendo y teniendo miedo de que las cosas fuesen a suceder de la peor manera para Altea. Se encontraba preocupado por Sheeda. Neo comprendió totalmente, él tenía un miedo similar luego de saber que Luna había quedado sola, también temía que ella fuese tomada pro Pyro por pura satisfacción, o peor, sentenciada a muerte.

-¿Está muy lejos Altea de este lugar? – Pregunto Jade

-Un poco… -Marth le miro inquisitivo -¿Por qué?

-Pues… Master Hand nos pidió aliados y…

-¡Oh no! – Dijo Marth – Lo siento Jade pero he perdido a poco más de un cuarto de mis tropas en menos de un mes – Dijo él – Es por eso que decidí ir a la raíz del problema para terminar con todo. Sin embargo nada salió como esperábamos… si vamos a esa circunstancia Sheeda querrá pelear, no puedo permitirlo. Siento que la esperanza se pierde poco a poco… y…

Jade le miro un poco enfadada y lo hizo alzarse – ¡No debemos rendirnos! ¡Recuerden lo que dijo Feir! Mientras mantengamos la esperanza viva y podamos luchar juntos... nada nos va a detener – El miro a Marth más tranquila luego de decir aquello – Entonces para de decir tonterías. No iremos a tu Reino… pero si vamos a Eniverya quizá hallemos alguna pista de cómo contrarrestar el poder de Akamari. Según un libro de la biblioteca Tamel y Eniverya eran un conjunto, pero por guerras debido a que la familia real de Tamel quería controlarlos con el poder de la concepción Eniverya hizo luchar a sus héroes… y consiguieron derrotarlos, así que debemos tratar de encontrar algo.

Ambos miraron a la joven y asintieron. Quizá la joven reina de Tamel estaría más tranquila si ayudasen a recuperar a su pequeña hermana corrompida

* * *

 **En otro lugar.**

-Rex… siento que algo malo va a ocurrir – Dice lana asustada, tomando la mano de su… novio. Aun ninguno de los dos sabia que pasaba entre ellos.

-No pasara nada, Lana. Ahora que lo veo esto me recuerda a la leyenda del mundo real – Dice la chica.

-¿Lo dicen por los vehículos de alto poder? Esto ya lo conocía, ¿por qué estamos en Down Earth?

-Lo siento, Stu. Utilice uno de tus recuerdos para transportarnos aquí, no sabía a dónde ir. Pensé que podrías tener aliados aquí.

-En realidad no lo sé, se parece y no se parece a Down Earth… Además todo parece destruido.

-Olviden esas cosas… Expliquémonos porque estamos en esa gran pantalla en el cielo – Dice Samus observando como todos sus compañeros, de torneos anteriores se encontraban en una pantalla gigante, y hasta ahora no se habían dado cuenta que estaban justo debajo de un gran estadio, que Samus ya conocía.

-Eso… será – Lana miro como es que había batallas arriba, un tipo de tele transporte se hallaba en el lugar.

-Ahora… veamos este encuentro, Link contra la princesa Zelda – Resonó en el aire, Link salía duras penas, igual que Zelda.

No parecían querer pelear contra ellos, samus y Corrin notaron que en el cuello de Zelda había un collar. Link por su parte no tenía ninguno. Entonces este comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, como si algo no anduviera bien.

Link era sumamente agresivo, Zelda no parecía querer lastimarlo.

Rex y los demás observaban atentos mezclados entre la multitud.

-¡Link, por favor! –Suplicaba Zelda – No podemos luchar contra el otro, se que puedes salir de este trance, escúchame, ¡Link! –Pero este parecía tener la mirada perdida y sed de sangre.

Lana nuevamente intento interferir, pero Rex la detuvo, alrededor del estadio había demasiados guardias como para hacer algo arriesgado.

-¡Pero! – susurro exaltada.

Rex chito mientras seguía siendo el espectador. De repente paso lo impensable.

Zelda estaba en el suelo… sin ningún movimiento y Link tenia la espada muestra llena con sangre.

Samus se encontraba atónita, igual que Palutena y Corrin, Samus con una expresión de ira y tristeza combinadas, trato de ir, sin embargo Stu la detuvo. Lana no podía con aquello, por lo que decidió abrir otro portal e irse de aquel lugar tan doloroso

 **Luego…**

Habían cruzado el portal, esta vez no cayeron desde una gran altura. La chica miro como todo a su alrededor era bastante diferente, al menos para ella y para su compañero, pero Palutena reconoció en seguida el lugar, algo entristecida.

Todos trataban de olvidar la escena preguntándose qué había pasado ahí.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué sucedió en este lugar? – Dice la joven – ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Yo… - Lana un seguía adolorida y confundida por lo anterior - Bueno… localice una alta energía benévola de batalla en este sitio, parece que algo sucedió… y bueno, no estaba tan errónea, quizá aquí hallemos a un aliado – Dijo Lana – Además podríamos encontrarnos con los demás.

En ese momento unos cuantos jóvenes llegaban, a lo lejos se veían caminando. Ahí estaban, Lucina, Robín, Corrin, Capi, Mario y Rosalina. Entonces dos voces familiares para ese grupo se escucharon. Ninguno de los que estaban con Lana dijo algo sobre la princesa Zelda.

-¡Mario! – Gritaron Peach y Luigi – Mario, estuve a punto de morir, tenía mucho miedo – dijo Peach mirando a todos.

-Lo siento mucho, Peach, no debí dejarte ahí – Dijo Mario arrepentido.

Ambos se miraron entristecidos. Luigi también se había sentido mal por separarse neciamente, Este fue acogido por Rosalina para reconfortarlo.

-Bueno, ya los reencuentros, y hablando de reencuentros – Dijo Alan, mirando a los jóvenes con los que había estado muy poco en la mansión.

-No hay tiempo de eso… ¡Ah! Palutena, parece que has reunido a más alía…

Entonces la joven muchacha, Corrin pudo verse a sí misma… ¿en hombre?

-¿Espera…? ¿¡Ahora Corrin es mujer!? –Se pregunta Stu – Dios mío, este lugar es… - Pero no termino porque miro a otra joven mujer, de hermoso aspecto, dos coletas, albina, ojos lilas…

-Y no has visto nada todavía – Stu lo mira, asintiendo a lo que Alan dice.

-Otra vez… - Rio Samus – Stu, reacciona, solo es una fémina.

-Es hermosa – Dijo sin dejar de observarla, pensando en… bueno.

Por otra parte, ambos Corrin se miraron entre sí, confundidos por todo lo ocurrido.

Aunque algunos conversaban amenamente, Lucina se veía triste, cosa que Alan pudo notar, no pudo evitar hablar ante la situación.

-¡Sé que les es confuso, compañeros! Pero master ya explico la existencia de diferentes nosotros… aunque el sexo diferente… Bueno. Ahora mismo tenemos algo que hacer, y eso es salvar a Robín, el se encuentra en algún lugar en el pasado, como menciono Corrin antes… Tenemos que formar un escuadrón de rescate o de lo contrario perderemos a uno de nosotros. ¿Voluntarios?

Así mismo, este levantó su mano, ofreciéndose para ir, Lucina, seguida de Rex y Lana. Stu y Robín o como ahora prefería ser llamada, Daraen, también alzaron la mano.

-Entonces… nosotros iremos en busca de Robín, excelente. Samus, Corrin chica… Estarán a cargo de proteger a los demás – comento – Lana, veo que llegaste en un portal, nos ayudarías a llegar ¿dónde está Robín?

-¡Claro, puedo hacerlo! – Su libro comenzó a hacer que sus páginas dieran vuelta, un aura en azul que los invadió a todos.

-Gracias por todo esto, Alan – Lucina lo abraza fuertemente en símbolo de amistad y también como agradecimiento.

Alan no estaba acostumbrado a los afectos, sobre todo con personas que no eran cercanas, sin embargo la forma con la que se llevaba con Lucina era bastante buena, también parecía que Neo le había agradado pese a su conducta torpe. Podría parecer duro y frio, pero no todo el tiempo era de esa forma.

-Por nada, señorita Marth – Este se ríe, Lucina de igual forma consigue entender que los chistes son para subir su ánimo.

Lana consiguió transportar a todos al lugar donde se suponía se encontraba Robín.

* * *

 **Por otra parte.**

-Es un callejón sin salida – Comento Bayonetta fastidiada – No hay forma de salir… ¡Maldición! ¡Tenemos qué…!

En ese instante una porta se había abierto, dejándose ver a Lana, Rex, Lucina, Daraen y Stu.

-¿Qué hay gente? – Saluda divertidamente Stu, mientras sonríe a todos posando al salir del portal.

Sin embargo Lucina había salido presurosa asi como Alan y Rex.

-Listo… estamos… Oh – Decía Lana, hasta ver a los demás – Chicos – dijo al verlos – ¿Dónde estamos?

-¡No hay tiempo! – Decía Erika – ¡Si no nos damos prisa, Robín morirá! –Todos le observaron con una gran sorpresa a la joven, parecían asustados de saber las cosas que ahora mismo estaría pasando, sobre todo Lucina, quien estaba más preocupada.

-¿¡Qué demonios estamos esperando, dulces!? – Dijo Alan – ¡Vamos por Robín! – De esa manera Bayonetta explico rápidamente las cosas, tenían que ir en el laberinto y encontrar una salida.

-Dividámonos en equipos – Dijo Rex – Así lo haremos más rápido – Pero fue interrumpido por Lana.

-No servirá de nada, porque no hay salida de esta celda por esa puerta… sin embargo – Toco la pared a un lado de la puerta, por la que supuestamente tenían que salir para poder llegar hasta el recinto de Robín – Esta es la verdadera salida –Comento la bruja blanca sonriéndole a todos,

-Esperen, ¡No podemos ir todos! – Comenta Alan antes de seguir – Bayonetta… estas un tanto herida, aun. Tú, la chica de Neo – esta se sonrojo al escuchar aquello – No sé si sabes pelear, pero será peligroso para ti.

-¡Yo puedo! –Bayonetta al exaltarse sintió un gran dolor en una de sus piernas.

-No, no puedes – Replico Alan – Lana, haz un portal y que Bayonetta y Luna vayan al templo de Palutena – Sin rechistar esta abrió un portal. Bayonetta se mostraba molesta y Luna impotente. Ninguna dijo nada pues Alan tenía razón, de cierta forma se convertirían en una carga. Luego de esto Lana cerro el portal, tocó la pared con una mano y pronunció unas palabras cuando de pronto una puerta enorme se mostro. Rex abrió la puerta mientras que Lucina no se paro ni un segundo a esperar la abertura por completo y tras de ella salieron los demás.

* * *

 **Con Robín.**

-Entonces – La pequeña niña miraba con determinación a Robín quien mantenía un semblante de angustia y temor. Era este seguramente el fin que jamás imagino, sin embargo en ese instante apareció

-Hazlo, niña tonta… Pero mi voluntad seguirá siendo fiel a mi – Rio con potencia y divertidamente.

Esta no respondió nada, simplemente se limito a pronunciar unas cuantas oraciones para abrir el portal a aquel viejo enemigo de Robín.

Pero de repente aquella ceremonia fue cortada cuando uno de los guardias de la puerta del calabozo, fue lanzado por el aire, en el fondo un sonido metálico se había escuchado.

La primera en atacar fue Lucina, sin miedo y con molestia más que nada. Soltaba tajos a diestra y siniestra sin importarle nada. Robín alzo la mirada entre contento y sintiéndose inútil por ser el salvado.

Rex por su parte utilizaba su magia contra Ganondorf, enemigo con el cual se había topado de momento, pues protegían a Akamari.

-¡No te metas en mi camino! – Dijo Rex enojado, sacando del bolsillo un truco. Sin dudarlo uso el fuego, ya que agua no había en gran cantidad, tomándolo como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo, tratando de atacar al gerudo con movimientos rápidos y certeros.

Lana viraba la escena, muchos se encontraban luchando. Miro que tras de Rex iba a atacarlo un clon del mismo Ganondorf, pero esta lo detuvo con los hechizos de su libro de trueno. Pesé a no enfrentarse a un gran ejército, lo hacía bien y con cautela siendo sólo un enemigo.

Alan también tratando de impedir que se hiciera el rito no se detuvo a pensar, sino que entro al acto para tratar de encontrar una manera ajusta de pelear. De manera extraña sintió como una bala rozaba su mejilla, lo que le hizo molestarse.

-Niño – soplo a su arma – te faltan PE para vencerme – comento el hombre parado a unos veinte metros de él. Era un hombre de cabello verde obscuro, ojos azules y una complexión fuerte. Vestía de negro, con una gabardina y botas.

-No me digas que hacer, vejete – Alan cargo su pistola, sacada de uno de sus bolsillos. Había sacado una pistola poco fuerte, de bajo calibre, para dotarla de habilidades al lanzar las balas, posteriormente. Ahí estaban, uno contra otro, tirándose fuego sin ningún tipo de figura autoritaria que le dijera que hacer.

Auvarus se percato de la presencia de otros. De un momento a pronuncio unas palabras y por la puerta había salido Samus, con un traje en negro, esta fue reconocida por Daraen. Luego salió además Ike, el héroe un tanto cambiado, con una cinta azul y traje negro en vez de lo habitual y Mario, con un traje inverso a sus colores.

Auvarus se fue contra Erika, quien veía vulnerable, sin embargo se equivoco de chica.

-¡Ha! ¡Mala elección, marica! – Rio la joven de manera muy divertida mientras lo observaba venir – ¡S-Fallen Angel! – de repente en ambas manos aparecieron dos guanteletes, ambos llegando hasta el codo. Auvarus le llegaba por el frente, hasta que se desvaneció y apareció tras la chica, pero esta sin saber cómo fue que hizo, se dio la vuelta asestándole una patada en el rostro, lanzándolo por el aire hasta chocar fuertemente contra la pared. Todo había sido tan rápido que Stu se sorprendió al ver la escena.

-Menuda fuerza y reflejos, compañera – Dijo Stu riendo mientras le llegaba un "Gracias" y una sonrisa de comercial por parte de la chica. En ese instante Samus le envió una bola de energía al máximo a Stu, pero este la esquivo dejando que está casi fuese a dar a Auvarus, pero este se quito.

Ahora Stu había tenido una grandiosa idea. Tenía otra persona que ayudarle en su pequeña idea. Fue asi que observo libre a Daraen.

-¡Hey! Bonita, tengo una idea – le dijo el muchacho, esta sonrió ante el alago.

-Te escucho, pero a prisa, que viene hacia acá – Señala a Samus.

-Bien, deduzco que les falta inteligencia u odian a Auvarus, de lo contrario no hubiera aventado esa bola de energía tan deliberadamente.

-Si, asi es –dijo la joven mirando como por detrás trataba de llegar Ike.

-Bueno… el plan es crear una distracción lo suficientemente grande como para que la niña diabólica se desconcentre y Samus tire una bola de energía hacia ella, sin que ella lo sepa, dándole justo en toda la cara.

Daraen se sorprendió de la inteligencia del joven, cualquier otro hubiera tardado tiempo en idear un plan, pero la cosa ahora era crear una distracción con tanta gente.

Entonces llegaron Samus y Ike – Idiotas – dijo Stu al ver como se retiraba un solo paso hacia atrás con la albina y estos chocando de manera brusca – Ve tu por alguien más, mientras más par de manos, mejor – Este le guiño el ojo de manera coqueta, haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a la albina.

Daraen miro que Lucina trataba de llegar a Akamari, pero había un tipo de campo de fuerza que rodeaba a la niña, por esta razón decidió ir hacia ella y contarle del plan de Stu.

Mario entonces había saltado para sorprender a Daraen. En cámara lenta, podrías observar que éste casi le asesta un golpe, pero Soul se interpuso, este puso la espada que repelió al fontanero.

Daraen se volteo para ver la escena. Esta agradeció y Soul asintió con la cabeza en signo de que debía continuar.

Soul continuo usando su espada, el fontanero que parecía está controlado por algo había tratado de golpearlo una y otra vez. Tajo y puño se repelían uno con uno, mientras que la batalla seguía Morana intervino dentro de la cabeza de Soul.

Todo se veía descolorido para él en ese instante y de manera lenta – _Escúchame, sólo lo diré una vez –_ dijo la voz, Soul asintió tranquilamente sin perder la concentración en su pelea _– Toma el alma que lo ha corrompido… atraviesa su cuerpo, Soul. Es todo._

Ahora el chiste era hacerlo, más decidido que antes comenzó a atacarlo de manera más fiera, leyendo sus movimientos.

-izquierda, derecha, derecha, esquive, abajo… listo – Dijo el atacándolo en por la derecha en su primer repetición.

Sin dudarlo lo poco por la ropa de frente y lo atravesó por el medio de su pecho. Un aura color violeta comenzó a escurrir por la espada de Soul, un líquido que no manchaba pero que salía de ella hasta caer al piso y desvanecerse, tiro asi como así al cuerpo del fontanero, el cual aun se mantenía en duda si seguía con vida o no. Luego observo que Stu tenía problemas contra dos, decidiendo así ir en apoyo.

Daraen al fin llego con Lucina, contándole el plan de Stu, y sin darle vueltas al asunto asintió para hacer la distracción.

En ese mismo instante, Lana había acabado con la carga del clon, ayudando un poco al joven. Sin embargo, el único que se había mantenido distante apareció golpeándola por la espalda, Pyro miro divertidamente a la chica, a quien lanzo metros delante de él.

Rex enfurecido despojo a Ganondorf de camino con una patada, dejándolo a cargo de Soul, que había hecho lo mismo que a Mario, esta vez a Samus.

Rex tomo por los hombros a Pyro y este a Rex, Pyro comenzó a quemar el cuerpo del joven, este enfadado hizo lo mismo, haciendo que Pyro se sorprendiese de su control del fuego.

Otra vez Erika golpeo a Auvarus contra la pared, esta lanzo energía con ayuda de sus guanteletes a Auvarus, este repelió algunos con su brazo y lanzado ondas de obscuridad hacia ella. Erika tiro una patada al suelo contra su pie, tirándolo, le tomó por un pie y le hizo dar vueltas pegándole contra un tuvo varias veces, pero Auvarus se recuero, dándole un buen derecho a la chica con uno de sus pies. Esta se sobo la mejilla con una risa entre dientes.

Mientras todos peleaban la niña estaba a unos diez minutos de culminar su tarea, pero por causa del destino había mirado todo a su alrededor.

-Vacios fracasa, y los demás comienzan a fastidiar mis planes – dice la niña – Robín, de mi nuevo hermano.

Este no respondió.

-Eso pensé… no te preocupes, pronto sabrás que debes obedecerme.

Robín mofo divertido ante la poca conciencia d ella niña.

-No… No es acerté caso la clave, la clave es derrotar a niñas locas por el poder… que olvidan lo verdaderamente importante – este ríe más fuerte – Pero pronto… sabrás a lo que me refiero.

Akamari lo observo, teniendo un recuerdo.

-¿ **Por qué se fue mamá, padre? –** Dijo la pequeña, con unos cuatro años.

- **Era su momento de partir –** Contesto el padre.

 **-Si supieras usar tus poderes podrías revivir a mamá** –Dijo Vacios riendo de manera bastante estúpida y un tanto loca.

El padre parecía ver a su hijo molesto y con decepción, ignorando su comentario ara dirigirse a su hija pequeña - **El poder es una responsabilidad, mi querida Aka… ahora… se fuerte y no dejes que el poder te domine.**

 **-No entiendo, padre.**

 **-"Pronto sabrás…**

-a que me refiero" – Dijo la niña al final, con un tono triste y nostálgico.

El campo de fuerza se hizo más débil, Stu aprovechando el momento hizo que samus lanzara la energía, rompiéndolo. La pequeña se sorprendió, pero no actuó rápido. De pronto Lucina llego con su espada y no dudo en atacarla, haciendo que la niña gimiera de dolor por el golpe. La niña cayó al suelo, vulnerable y sangrando, mientras Robín se sentía más aliviado de lo normal. Todos cesaron de pelear, Auvarus tomo a Ganondorf y a Pyro y se fugo con ellos sin más.

Soul volvió a tomar al último individuo, Ike, clavando su espada y teniendo el mismo efecto que en los anteriores.

-¿T-Todo termino? – Pregunto Lana en brazos de Rex.

-Supongo – Dijo el sonriéndole un poco, a punto de besarse Soul habla.

-Eso no es así… sigue aun faltando derrotar al verdadero villano, y ese es el destructor.

Todos miraron hacia abajo, aturdidos por la batalla anterior. Erika un poco decepcionada de la capacidad de Auvarus, este aprecia estar torpe o quizá era a propósito. En la cara de Elincia, la vez que se encontró con Auvarus, su rostro parecía preocupado.

Una luz se abrió del otro lado de aquel tipo de lugar, una puerta gigante se abría poco a poco, dejando ver la hermosa mañana, un rayo de esperanza surgió cuando observo que por este estaba Shulk, Palutena y Link… A un lado sus compañeros conocidos ya, Yoshi, Tayron y Alex… a su vez nuevos aliados que resultaban ser Drake y Cristian.

-Bueno… la niña viene con mostros – comenta Palutena curando las heridas de la niña – Bueno… no hace falta llevar a esos tres, simplemente son copias falsas – los peleadores que eran Ike, Samus y Mario se desvanecieron.

-Disculpen, llegamos tarde después de todo – menciono Shulk – Creí que no conseguirían llegar hasta aquí.

-No fue realmente un peligro, pero si estábamos preocupados por Robín – dice Erika.

-Me alegra verlos – dice Alan mirando a sus compañeros – Y fueron buenos encontrando ayuda, por lo que veo – Se ríe al ver como Tayron, Yoshi y Alex venían acompañados.

-Bueno, por su parte tuvieron acción – Comento Alex – Nosotros también nos alegramos de verlos.

-Aunque todo se sienta bien, debemos recordar que no hemos terminado con el verdadero enemigo – Dice Robín.

Ninguno le contra dice, sin embargo olvidar un poco lo duro no hace daño a nadie, estos conversan amenamente mientras comienzan a salir del lugar a un campo abierto.

Por su parte, el joven Link, quien se veía totalmente distinto al que los otros había conocido, buscaba desesperadamente por aquí y por allá. Palutena lo observo triste, este obviamente buscaba Zelda. Palutena no quería decirle la verdad a Link, de quien había terminado con su vida… y si… que la actual princesa de Hyrule había fallecido, era lo que ella había presenciado.

Lana había abierto un portal ya para volver a donde se supone que estaban antes de llegar a ese lugar.

-Nos vamos, ¿Link? – Palutena le miro, tristemente el joven la mira y asiente.

-Sí… aunque deberíamos destruir el lugar – comenta un poco difuso en pensamientos. Palutena asiente.

-Lo hare yo misma, con el mega laser – Le dice alegre – Pero ahora es momento de irnos, rubio paja.

Así… todos se van hacia el portal y regresan a Angel Land.

* * *

… **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Avance:**

-Link – Feir se acerco lentamente hacia el muchacho, quien retrocedía contra el acercamiento de Feir. Pero lo inevitable paso, y es que Feir beso apasionadamente a Link, pero este rápidamente se alejo de ella.

-¡Feir! – Grito atónito y sonrojado por la sorpresa - ¿¡Qué diablos…!?

Por un momento había visto a su amiga, su hermana del alma como a una mujer y no una niña. Sin embargo… el no la amaba como tal, por lo que desvió la mirada de la de ella. Suavemente le acaricio el rostro y le dijo – No puedo aceptar esto – Le dijo – Pero tampoco podría rechazarlo…

De manera dulce rozo los labios de la chica – Feir… yo… ya no se qué pensar sobre el amor – le miro divertido mientras esta se sonrojaba y su semblante se entristecía un poco.

-Yo, yo también estoy confundida, Link – Ella lo observo un poco a los ojos.

En ese instante Zelda entro en escena y alejo al muchacho - ¡Link, es una trampa!

 **Episodio 10: Memorias de un peleador.**

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora sí. Continuará chavos, nos vemos en el que sigue ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	12. Episodio 10: Memorias de un Peleador

**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de SSB no me pertenecen. Los OC que ponga serán de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **La cuarta intervención.**

Episodio 10: Memorias de un Peleador

* * *

Ahora se encontraban reunidos en Angel Land. Más de la mitad de los presentes se sentían aliviados pues la pequeña que les había causado tantos embrollos ahora estaba bajo la tutela de todos, incluso serian capaces de hacerle frente y preguntar todas y cada una de las razones por las cuales actuaba de esa manera. Otros pocos de los presentes aun se preguntaban que seguiría después de ella. Además de las razones por las cuales parecía todo un teatro en el lugar. Aunque era más que obvio que el destructor había sido el causante principal.

Bayonetta observaba con gusto el regreso de sus compañeros, sanos y salvos. La otra joven, Luna, también estaba aliviada de que estuviesen a salvo. Ahora mismo lo que más le preocupaba era Neo, pero al final estaría a salvo en ese lugar y Neo era capaz de cuidarse sólo.

De repente al verse a sí misma Palutena esta sonrió ligeramente, tocando a la otra Palutena del pasado (La que los ha estado acompañando) la del futura toma posesión de su energía (La que lucho contra Link)

Stu se quedo perplejo, tenía razón aquel individuo llamado Alan… esto no era lo más sorpresivo.

-Definitivamente, **Sakana** tiene serios problemas mentales – susurro Alan sin que nadie lo escuchara*

-¡Rápido, ayuden a Robín! – Lucina lo tenía tomado de un brazo, esta lo llevaba a duras penas hasta que Alex les ayudo.

-Mmm – Tayron lo miro, el joven parecía lastimado – Será mejor que limpiemos las heridas antes de que se infecte, Palutena, ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos tomar agua para Robín?

La diosa asintió y señalo un lugar al, pero de una manera bastante ausente, como si no estuviese presente. Estos avanzaron sin pararse.

Alex le miro curioso – ¿Sabes algo de enfermería?

Tayron lo miro a él –Quizá… ¿Por qué? – ambas manos las coloca en la cintura.

-No, por nada, pero cuando enferme me encantaría que me cuidaras, ¿sabes?

-NO es tiempo de ligar – Comento Lucina

-E-Esto no fue ligue, sólo pregunto, además no deberías ponerte así. Calma Lucina, ahora Robín esta fuera de peligro – Tayron le palmeo la espalda y está bajo los hombros más tranquila.

Palutena, seguía observando cómo Link cada vez estaba cerca de descubrir la verdad. Ella no debía dejar que eso pasara, quien sabe qué cosa sería capaz de hacerse a él mismo si lo descubría. Sin embargo… seria lo correcto, decirle la verdad sin titubear porque tenía derecho a saberlo, por otro lado estaba la integridad de sí mismo.

-Si fuera tú… le diría la verdad a Link – Dijo sin poco esfuerzo, Soul, quien observo a la diosa y esta quedo helada.

-Link, ¿Podemos hablar unos minutos? – Comento Palutena, preocupada por el estado de Link.

-Claro – Dijo el observando como todos se encontraban muy cómodos en el santuario de la diosa de la luz.

Caminaron hasta estar lejos de la sala de la observación, un lugar donde eran capaces de ver qué pasaba donde quisieran. Ahora se encontraban en un lugar más íntimo.

-Es… acerca de Zelda – De repente Link se exalto, parecía buscar buenas noticias, sin embargo no era capaz de imaginar que la diosa diría lo que seguía – Link… Zelda… ella esta.

Pero un estruendoso sonido se hizo presente en la sala donde se encontraban todos, por lo que ambos corrieron a la sala anterior.

-¿¡Qué sucede aquí!? – Pregunto Palutena enfadada.

-Hey, cálmate – Comento Alan – La verdad es que no sabemos pero…

-Algo pasó… – Dijo Corrin, la chica.

-Explícate – Dijo Link – ¿Qué pasó? – En ese instante el joven Hylian sonaba hasta descortés.

De repente la tierra comenzó a temblar, dejándose ver así una proyección de tras hacia adelante.

- _Vaya, ¿sorprendidos_? – Dijo la voz de fondo – _No pensé que fuesen a asustarse –_ Volvió a decir, arrogantemente – _Bueno, no se irriten, hoy les tengo una proyección especial, yo mismo la llame "Memorias de un peleador"_

-¿¡Eres el sosiego!? ¡Muéstrate, marica! – Dijo Alan al aire, un tanto enfurecido por no poderle patear la cara como era debido.

- _No impacientes, Ignis_ –Animadamente dijo, el cielo se obscureció y comenzó a proyectarse una pelea, era Link… era ese instante donde Link y Zelda se encontraban en condición deplorable, con cadenas, en el caso de la doncella, y con un collar especial, en el caso del joven – _Pero no crean que les regalo la proyección –_ Rio un poco luego de hacer una pequeña pausa – _El juego consiste en buscar los fragmentos dentro de las memorias de esta persona… este peleador del torneo donde al final triunfo su anfitrión. La primera cosa es… Díganme ¿De quién cree que es esta pequeña memoria? Si no me dicen en diez minutos… entonces destruiré la mente de la persona que tiene estos recuerdos. La única pista es que estuvo en ese lugar y es alguien de esta sala._

Nadie decía nada, Link estaba totalmente atónito por la escena, de repente un contador apareció en la pantalla, aun nadie se atrevía a decir nada, estaba en medio minuto, cuando este dejase de sonar lo que la voz dijo pasaría. Link empezó a mirarlos a todos.

-¡Vamos! – Dijo el joven – ¡Digan algo! – Link estaba nervioso y simplemente desesperado – No me enfadare si me han mentido… sé… que lo han hecho para protegerme, pero este no es el momento.

-¡Basta! –Grito Corrin, la chica – ¡Digan algo, alguien!

Entonces Daraen dio un paso al frente y dijo – Esos recuerdos son de Mario – Comento – Mientes bastante bien, pero eres poco inteligente o muy engañoso, del otro lado de ese recuerdo se encuentran Palutena y Corrin, Mario en ese momento estaba a mi lado y a duras penas podía mirar, así como yo, además la vista es más baja.

Link miro a Daraen y aliviadamente suspiro, mientras que la voz dejo salir un sonido de molestia.

- _¡Ding, Ding, Ding!_ –Hizo con la voz burlonamente – ¡ _Tenemos una ganadora!_ –Rio estruendosamente – _Faltan dos pruebas._

Siguió la proyección, se veía como Link comenzaba a enloquecer y a atacar a la joven, la cual no se defendía por ninguna circunstancia.

-Esto es realmente… una locura – dijo Samus tapándose el rostro con vergüenza.

-No tengo ganas de ver esto de nuevo – susurra Lana a Rex quien de manera comprensiva salde de aquella sala con tristeza, tomándole la mano.

* * *

 **Afuera.**

Rex miro como Lana se poso contra el suelo, sentándose en un escalón de unas escalerillas del santuario. La joven sin aviso alguno comenzó a llorar, como si fuese su culpa que aquello pasara, o se sintiera mal por no ayudar a la doncella que ahora se encontraba fallecida. Rex no dijo nada.

Este por auto reflejo se sentó junto a ella, tomándola por los hombros, ella sorprendida alzo la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos carmesí, y atrayéndola hacia él para que esta parara de sollozar tan desgarradoramente. Seguía sorprendida al sentir el pecho del joven, aquella calidez tan consoladora y tan ferviente. Comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

-Debería de haber interferido… debí hacerlo – Dijo ella – Yo… odio ser una simple observadora.

-Lana, nada es tu culpa, si es lo que sientes. En realidad las cosas pasaron por que así debieron pasar – Lentamente acercó su cabeza – Yo tampoco quiero ver esa escena, la verdad tengo suficiente por hoy con esas cosas. El hecho de saber que la princesa Zelda esta… yo…

-Aunque no es nuestra princesa Zelda.

-Lo sé, pero sigue siendo ella, en otro contexto, pero es Zelda.

Así el muchacho se quedo junto a ella un rato, no deseaban tener que ver por el momento con aquella estupidez tan desdichada de su principal contrincante.

* * *

 **Dentro.**

Zelda escapaba una y otra vez con el viento de farore, pero debido a un campo de fuerza y el collar que tenía, ella no podía escapar del sitio.

Link mantenía la mirada fuertemente adolorido por aquello, ver como su amiga y su "amada" se encontraba escapando por miedo, miedo a morir o a lastimarlo, miedo a que él le hiciera daño cando era su deber protegerla.

De nuevo paro la proyección.

- _Bueno, nuevamente se encuentra la princesita contra la espada y los observadores, ¿qué pasara ahora? Bueno, pedazos de idiotas, ¿qué pasara ahora? Díganme_

-El único pedazo de idiota, aquí, eres tú – Dijo Alan molesto.

- _¿De quién fue el recuerdo, alguien presente…?_

De pronto la joven Aran levanto la mano, muy amargamente contesto – Aquí – La chica observo a Link, a quien antes miraba con disgusto hasta ver que en realidad no había lastimado a Zelda por gusto propio.

- _Eso fue rápido, sin embargo la última… será difícil de saber, o quizá… de superar._

Por último estaba una vista a primera persona, una vista que inmediatamente uno de los presentes reconoció.

Ahora la proyección parecía tener audio.

- **Lastimar… yo… quiero… lastimar a Zelda… ella… yo… ella… yo no…**

Link apretó los puños con enfado.

- **Debo asesinarla por su traición.**

El video comenzó a mostrar diferentes partes del día en la mansión durante el periodo de los torneos.

En el primer video se encontraba la princesa Zelda frente a Link, por la voz que resultaba salir del que veía en primera persona.

"- _Oh, vamos, joven héroe._

 _-Es verdad,_ _ **mi señora**_ _, Zelda… jamás tuve una relación de amor con Ilia, somos amigos inseparables, si, pero ella me ve como un amigo, lo descubrí al salvarle la vida._

 _-Oh, Link – Zelda tapo su boca avergonzada – Debió ser duro._

 _-Para nada. Rechazos… no rechazos… La vida sigue siempre – Link parecía sonreír, un gesto se escucho, parecido al que hacia cuando sonreía."_

El siguiente era uno donde el muchacho se encontraba frente a la doncella, acorralándola en un rincón y dándole un tierno beso mientras… seguía con este.

Todos miraron al joven, pese a su gran carácter y su muy enorme respeto por la princesa, este había tenido el valor de hacer aquello sin padecer vergüenza alguna.

Y el último fue desgarrador. Era ella… besándose con Ike, el mejor amigo de Link en ese lugar.

-Yo… - Link no podía dejar de sentir dolor en su pecho.

Samus se le acerca, toma su mano y le susurra – Eso… eso ni siquiera es verdadero, te lo puedo asegurar – Dijo enrojeciendo sus mejillas pero con su semblante de siempre. Al aparecer la que lo había besado había sido ella, y sin quererlo, aunque la cuestión es porque Link veía a Zelda y no a Samus. *****

La voz parecía sentirse satisfecha con aquello, sentía que realmente había ganado sobre el joven héroe, suficiente como para hacerlo sentir mal.

Finalmente todos vieron la proyección donde Link asesina a la doncella. Entonces este colapso cayendo de rodillas.

- _Débil, como si no hubiera merecido aquello, esa vil zo…_

-¡Qué derecho tienes tu al jugar con los recuerdos de la gente!

Todos callaron, la joven Tayron dio un paso al frente sin temor. Esta se encontraba acompañada de Alex, Robín se había quedado dormido en una sala a la izquierda.

-No… más bien… cuanta cobardía para hacer esto de forma indirecta, sin tener el valor de verle la cara a quien deseas lastimar, eres un villano patético… y vas a caer como lo han hecho otros.

- _¿Crees que te tengo miedo, Speedearles?_

-Deberías tenerlo…. Gracias a algunos factores y esta aventura recupere los recuerdos que necesitaba para la total libertad y control de mis habilidades de lobo.

-¿ _Se supone que debo de temerle a un perro adiestrado? –_ Este se mofa rotundamente.

-Búrlate… aun tienes tiempo suficiente.

Alex la miro, ella tenía un aire distinto, ese mismo aire que tenía cuando a la chica se proponía a hacer algo antes de perder su memoria, ese aire que a él le gustaba tanto de ella. Ese aire que la hacía ser… Tayron.

Tayron se acerco y tomo la mano de Link – Si era todo lo que querías mostrar, ahora largo – Comento enfurecida sin tomarle mayor importancia.

- _Aun falta lo principal… Ganondorf._ –Se muestra al Gerudo con una expresión malévola, frente a él están la princesa Zelda… y… ¡Feir! El cuerpo de la última se encuentra inmovilizado y con los ojos medio abiertos. La trifuerza brillando en ambos dorsos y ellas desfalleciendo.

Todos habían quedado helados, sobre todo Link quien no le hallaba sentido, su princesa estaba ahí, en un lugar obscuro.

- _Es todo… me retiro, peleadores._

Link trato de ir hacia la fuente te la proyección. Cuando llego ahí comenzó a dar tajos al suelo, con mucho coraje y desesperación.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición –Susurraba este al golpear el suelo repetidamente – ¡Maldición! - Sin previo aviso la joven diosa se hinca para abrazar al muchacho de una forma muy distinta a la habitual. Pit tendría bastantes celos de aquello. Lo bueno es que el ángel ahora se encontraba ocupado.

Todos cuchicheaban por la última escena, parecía que Zelda tenía graves heridas.

-No puedo creer que Feir esté ahí… después de tantos discursos y esfuerzos, ¿Cómo demonios paso eso? – Dijo Stu un tanto ofuscado.

-Debió tener un momento de debilidad – Menciono Alan.

-Sí, eso mismo – Entran Rex y Lana, él hablando – Ahora que la princesa se encuentra viva tenemos que rescatarla, sin embargo si Feir esta ene se Lugar significa que los que estaban a su lado ahora corren peligro o tal vez es demasiado tarde.

-Pero tenemos la idea de ir para saber que pasa realmente, además aun puedo sentir que la vida de nuestro aliado, Link de la era radiante, sigue con vida.

Algunos miraron a Rex, pensando en esa debilidad, Soul por ejemplo. Tenía muy presente que la joven parecía apreciar a Link más allá que un aprecio de un amigo. Algo tenía que ver Link y seguramente la princesa Zelda.

Falcón observo alrededor, no se sentía a gusto con el ambiente, además las cosas se sentían bastante tensas por lo que decidió ir a entrenar a un lugar.

Stu quien también se encontraba incomodo aprovecho e hizo algo que a todos los que lo vieron les pareció extraño.

-Mmm… Stuart

-Dime Stu, muñeca… digo… Daraen – Comenta el muchacho colgado de cabeza en la entrada del santuario.

-Pues… ¿se puede saber que haces ahí? No es hora de jugar –Dice confundida por el actuar del joven.

-Me encuentro meditando, no jugando. Yo escuchare perfectamente tu plan.

-Entiendo, entonces no pierdas detalle de nada – La joven lo miro de manera tranquila. Dedicándole una sonrisa, Stu no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y cayó.

Daraen se dio la vuelta mirando risueña al joven que se encontraba haciendo abdominales, disimulando que era a propósitos.

-¿No ibas a meditar arriba? –suelta una pequeña risa, este se rasca la nuca igual sonriente y vuelve a subir.

-De acuerdo, jefa – Este cerró los ojos y se concentro profundamente.

Por un momento Link no sabía qué hacer, parecía sentirse tan mal. Palutena al menos lograba reconfortar parte de esos sentimientos que ahora lo dañaban.

No fue hasta que Tayron se agacho a la altura de Link y lo miro a los ojos con una profunda empatía.

Palutena se hizo a un lado, dejándole el paso a Tayron, para que esta le ayudara con aquello. Mientras tanto, Alex, la miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-No le has hecho daño, Link – Lo mira, posteriormente toma su barbilla y hace que él la mire – No hay nada de lo que te tengas que arrepentir. Aquello fue un error, dentro de ti sabes que Zelda y tu han estado juntos generación en generación, era lógico que sintieras un pinchazo al ver aquello.

-No es justificación…. – Link paro, no sabía su nombre, pero ella si sabia el suyo.

-Me llamo Tayron – Se ríe – Prácticamente soy de tu futuro, es lo que dijo Master hand. Déjame decirte que en futuro de donde yo vengo tú amas a Samus.

Link se queda pasmado y le tapa la boca – Mejor no lo digas fuerte, ella querrá matarte.

-Jaja, la conozco bien… es un ancestro de esta Samus y es muy amable, también conserva su carácter fuerte. Lo que quiero decir es que… en un futuro ya no será Zelda si no Samus. Ahora… también era para que te rieras y dejaras esa cara larga.

El Hylian se ríe un poco limpiando sus lágrimas – Lo siento, en verdad tienes la razón.

-Link… aunque en esta era tu alma este unida fuertemente con la de Zelda, no deberías sentirte de esa manera por haber hecho algo contra tu voluntad. La princesa entenderá que no eran tus intenciones y te abrazara con una fuerza enorme. Los celos destruyen, fuertemente… eso lo sé. A mí me dio un ataque de celos hace unos días –le chita con disimulo para que Alex no escuche – Pero no le digas a nadie.

-Te escuche – Aparece Alex, diciendo esto con un tono cantado, tras de Tayron, erizándola como a un gato y abrazando a Link – ¡Oye! Oh… no me digas que quieres causarme celos

-Puff, por favor… ¿a quién? Yo no… no busco eso – Dijo sincera la chica lobo.

-Fue por… oh… ya entiendo… fue por ella ¿no? La nueva… ¿cómo se llamaba?

-¿Yo? ¡Ha! Eso crees tú – No evita sonrojarse y Link reírse.

-Ah sí, ¡Arhi! – La chica se cae al suelo boca abajo hecha fideo.

-Gracias… a los dos – Link los mira muy animadamente mientras estos discuten.

Ambos quedan sorprendidos de lo que dice él y le sonríen con un "de nada" de trasfondo.

-Vengan todos, Link… ¿Puedes? –Pregunta la joven estratega con un aire un poco triste. Ella no le ve el rostro pues Alex, Tayron y él están tras de ellos.

-Sí… yo también quiero hacer algo por todos. ¿Podrían perdonarme por todo lo que he hecho? –Pregunta arrepentido, de forma que se voltea para observarlos.

Ella asiente, todos los que estuvieron resistiéndose contra el devorador, habían luchado contra Link, un adversario duro de roer, ninguno había podido acabar con él.

Alguien entre la multitud de peleadores se abrió paso agresivamente mientras se dirigía hacia el Hylian. Con una tremenda fuerza lo abrazo, como si fuese la última vez que lo vería, de tal forma que no pudo contenerse y comenzó a sollozar.

La joven tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que mencionarle de todo lo que había sentido al verlo de esa forma. Ella aprecia profundamente a Link, siempre estuvo con él, hablando con él sobre sus pérdidas, sobre sus seres amados. Siempre escucho sus problemas, definitivamente, Samus, era la mejor amiga de Link, y Zelda también.

En un principio todos suponían que se trataba de una traición, los Pokemon se habían separado de los peleadores, un pequeño grupo avanzaba en contra de los Koopa… Todo parecía un desastre. Luego cuando vio aquello… ella le tomo rencor a Link, y sabiendo la verdad, se arrepintió.

-Nada de eso, maldito elfo – Le sigue abrazando, aquel momento comienza a verse mágico – Más bien… deberías perdonarnos a nosotros por no creer en el verdadero tu.

La escena es desgarradora, pues pocas veces se sabe que Samus ha llorado. Sin contar la muerte de sus padres y el que podría ser lo más cercano a su figura paterna en ausencia de estos. Habían fallecido por cuestiones duras… ninguna otra ocasión la joven mujer había sollozado tan cruelmente.

El muchacho tampoco se contiene y es que es tan emotivo… sin embargo. Igual que Samus, no es muy común verle sollozar. O al menos verlo llorar en público.

Después de aquello los dejan solos, en ese lugar. Tayron y Erika comienzan a hablar, de repente a Erika le ha surgido la palabra.

-Cuando miro eso… siento que de alguna forma terminaran juntos – Dice la joven – El amor es una cosa misteriosa.

-Lo es, pero también es un sentimiento agradable y enternecedor.

Erika no se espera a observarla mucho, al verla sabe que se encuentra retraída – Entiendo. Yo también amo a alguien. Aunque no es de la misma forma en la que ustedes aman… es más una admiración.

-Comprendo – Asiente la joven.

-Puedo… ¿puedo decirte una cosa? – Dice la joven, a lo que Tayron asiente – Si llegases a olvidar de nuevo a Alex, nunca olvides mis palabras… estoy segura de que te ayudaran – Comenta y la otra joven queda totalmente pasmada – "Observa más allá de tu propio corazón"

La chica simplemente se va hacia donde Daraen y comienzan a idear una estrategia, la joven loba se quedo quieta, como filosofando los hechos y las palabras que le dijo.

De repente una mano toca su hombro y la atrae hacia su torso. Alex la sorprende con una mirada coqueta y discreta. Ella recíprocamente le devuelve una tierna sonrisa.

-Por el momento Lucina y Bayonetta se encuentran con Robín – Dice Daraen – Es difícil planear un ataque cuando no tenemos idea de dónde ir.

-Además todavía no vemos a Neo y a los restantes – Dice Alan.

-Yo le sigo el rastro – dijo Soul, quien desde hace un rato no hablaba – Se donde ésta.

-Genial, ¿ahora iras a despedazarlo? – Comenta Luna enojada – Sí el va yo iré – Mira a Soul molesta.

Todos comienzan a discutir de manera imprevista y poco razonable.

-¡Silencio! –Grita Link, molesto por ese absurdo debate – Bien, si sabes donde es entonces, Lana crea un portal. Iremos Daraen – luego mira a Alan – tú – Luego mira a Stu – Tú, Falcón – Señala a Alex – Tú – Luego señala a Soul – Tú, Samus y yo.

-¿Por qué sólo ellos? – Pregunta Tayron.

-Primero, Alan tiene poderes de fuego que podrían sernos de mucha ayuda, Stu también, pero él tiene de hielo.

-Yo también tengo esas habilidades – dice Rex ofendido – Además Lana ira también…

-No, no irá… iré yo – Dice Palutena decididamente – Encargo mi templo a ustedes… también puedo crear portales temporales por ser una diosa.

-Bueno, prosigo… Falcón es fuerte y rápido, Daraen tiene un control estable con la magia, podría ayudarnos con algunas cosas, Samus tiene buenos sentidos y Soul sabe dónde está.

-¿Y Alex? – vuelve a preguntar la chica, este le acaricia el cabello en señal de "volveré"

-Tu novio es bueno con dos espadas, necesitamos de él

-¡No…! ¡N-No es! – Pero Tayron no puede ni articular palabras y Alex sonríe.

-Además puede convertirse en Fierce Deity, es nuestra última esperanza.

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, Link – comenta el joven alegremente.

Todos se miran entre sí, Palutena irá a esa batalla y los dejara a cargo, mientras ellos buscaran a los demás por sí lograron encontrar una pista del paradero del devorador y de los demás.

-Entonces… les encargo el templo – dijo la diosa luego de crear un portal y entrar en él junto a los demás.

Los presentes los observaron mientras con una sonrisa esperanzada esperaban el regreso de sus compañeros, esperando buenas noticias a su regreso.

* * *

 **En otro lugar.**

Habían salido del santuario. La joven princesa y Link, habían regresado al castillo, unos momentos después le entrego un escudo, el Hylian shield. Posterior a aquello, Zelda estaba confusa por aquel caballo, sin embargo se abrazo a Link, este no se quejo como de costumbre, hasta que pego cómodamente su cabeza a la espalda del joven de manera repentina.

-No soy almohada – dijo sin voltear, surcando el cielo sobre el campo de Hyrule.

-Eres cómodo para mí – dice sin mirarle – Ahora eres un auténtico héroe. Llevas contigo la espada maestra y a tu lado el escudo sagrado – Le dicen aun abrazada a él – Y tras de ti… la diosa Hylia atrapada a tu destino.

-Uy, discúlpame si te metí en líos – comenta el joven de manera animada.

-Lo lamento, joven héroe, ¿estoy siéndole una carga? –Pregunta divertidamente.

-Desde que naciste – Este ríes más fuerte todavía – Pero… me alegro de ello. Gracias a que naciste pude conocer a diferentes personas en mi vida, incluyendo a Feir – el joven se escuchaba muy alegre – Y tu… creo que nunca me podre librar de ti, eres como un parasito.

Zelda parecía animada de cierta forma, pero no respondió. Hubo un silencio increíble, hasta que Zelda se atrevió a preguntarle lo siguiente – Link… a pesar de que quieras estar con Feir de la manera… tu sabes… esa manera… No te iras de mi lado, ¿verdad?

-No sé de qué manera te refieres – Fingió no entender, pero ella sabía que entendía – Pero… no me alejare ni de ti ni de ella. Las quiero a las dos de una forma que no pueden entender… "Siempre estuviste conmigo, aun cuando mi madre enfermo", es lo que siempre me decías… y ella… "estuviste conmigo, aun cuando no tengo a nadie más" Siempre pueden pensar que sin mi estarían perdidas, pero no… la verdad es que es todo lo contrario. Ambas son… una parte importante de mi joven vida, por eso quiero estar al lado de ambas y protegerlas a ambas.

-Ya veo – Después de eso, ninguno volvió a tomar la palabra hasta llegar a Ordon.

Elincia revisaba cada segundo el cielo y el sendero, por que se preocupaba de que Link y Zelda no llegasen. Ike, también preocupado, se dirigió a observar con ella.

-Calma – dijo sereno – Confió en Link, la traerá de vuelta.

-Eso no me preocupa, me preocupa que Link se tome tan a la ligera su papel.

-No se lo toma a la ligera, simplemente que es difícil decidir a quién salvar y que salvar.

Elincia miro detenidamente a Ike, como si estuviese enojada por sus comentarios, los que le parecían absurdos –No puedes elegir en esta vida, en este mundo, en su destino… Link debe velar siempre por la seguridad de Hyrule y la heredera de la sangre de la diosa Hylia.

Ike igual de molesto, miro a Elincia con desacuerdo – Pues el deber está presente, pero elegir el deber no siempre resulta ser lo que deseas, o más bien, lo correcto.

-¡En la vida de los elegidos no hay decisión libre! ¡Esto no es un Otome! – Ambos se encaran.

-¡Link es libre de decir a quien querer! – En ese momento Feir abre la puerta de la habitación para observarlos.

-Ike tiene razón, el único capaz de decir lo correcto… es Link – Dice molesta – Así que… dices no interferir, pero lo haces. Todo es al antojo de Hylia y los enviados de la diosa. Nunca dejan elegir al amor verdadero del héroe, que fastidio.

Elincia, molesta se paro para encara la – Eso… es porque el amor verdadero de Link siempre será la reencarnación de la diosa Hylia.

-Eso… no es lo correcto. El héroe es capaz de elegir lo que desea con respecto a sus emociones.

-Y lo hará, como siempre recordara aquel amor trascendente del tiempo que los une – Esta esboza una sonrisa peligrosa.

-Es lo que tú piensas… admite que en tu tiempo… tu también lo amaste. ¿Recuerdas? – Feir se ríe de manera discreta –O ya olvidaste al héroe que resurgió del santuario.

-Nunca lo olvidare por nada – Dijo enfadada – Y deje esa ilusión tonta de amar a alguien que ya está destinado a pasar tiempo con mi señora Hylia, la elegida por las diosas para cuidar de la trifuerza con su vida mortal.

-Pobre, pobre Elincia… ¿Recuerdas el crac? –Hace el sonido con alevosía – Ese sonido tan lastimoso. Aun no sé cómo sigues con vida. Primero fue Auvarus, luego llego Link, sano esa herida… y fue peor aún. Ambos se querían, ambos se apreciaban, pero sólo tú lo amabas.

En ese instante Ike estaba boquiabierto, no pensaba que Feir fuese tan dura, en ese momento le recordó bastante a su antecesor, eran exactamente las palabras crueles de ese hombre hacia Samus, aquel día en que ella confeso querer a Link. Y este malinterpreto todo, lo bueno era que Samus le había tirado la cortina del teatro especificando sus sentimientos y dándole una buena a Ganondorf.

-¿No estás siendo un poco dura? – Pregunta Ike poniéndose en frente de Elincia y encarando ahora a Feir.

-Depende, simplemente la rectifico como debe.

En ese momento llegaron Link y Zelda, tranquilamente, hablando de forma muy amigable y riendo en ocasiones. Elincia volteo a ver la escena y esbozo una sonrisa enorme que dirigió hacia Feir. La otra no se lo podía creer "¿Cómo se las arregla para controlar a Link?" Pensaba Feir.

-Gracias por ayudarme a recapacitar, Link – Menciona Zelda ante la noche estrellada.

-Es mi deber después de todo, salvar a mi señora Hylia – Link se hinca en el suelo tomándole una mano y besándosela divertidamente – Pero deja de ser tan tonta y pensar cosas ridículas sólo por tener celos de Feir –Zelda no responde y se sonroja molesta.

-Yo no tengo celos de nadie, no quieras enaltecerte, tarado – Zelda le desvía la mirada cruzada de brazos y el joven ríe aun más fuerte.

-Bueno, tenemos que – En ese momento Feir sale corriendo de casa y abraza casi tacleándolo, a Link.

-¡Liiiiiink! –Dice la joven mientras abraza a Link fuertemente. Con recelo, Zelda los observa. Sin embargo, en lugar de quedarse quieta ella lo jala de un brazo.

-Bueno, ya estamos JUNTOS aquí. Gracias por recibirnos a los DOS, Dragmire Feir – Dice entre dientes y le pone énfasis a juntos y dos.

-De nada, su majestad. Pero ya tuvo su rato a SOLAS con Link, así que me toca un rato a S-O-L-A-S – Esta deletrea de forma más molesta y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No era por decisión mía, es por deber, así que todos debemos estar JUNTOS sin nadie a SOLAS – La mira detenidamente.

Ambas jalaba a Link de un lado al otro como un muñeco de trapo, el joven comenzaba a cansarse ye estuvo a punto de explotar cuando apareció Ike.

-Zelda, dale un tiempo a Feir, es su hermana – Comento Ike mirando a la chica.

-¿¡C-Cuándo!? – Miro Elincia a su lado al ver a Ike y ahora estando hasta allá, con una línea punteada del contorno de Ike apareciendo y desapareciendo a su lado.

Zelda respira resignada mirando al muchacho con enfado, respira hondo y luego acepta el "trato"

La joven lleva a Link a la fuente de Farone, donde solían pasar las noches estrelladas, con un saco para dormir cada uno, un quinqué y las estrellas con la luna, iluminando el oscuro color azul rey y negro de la noche.

Link se sentía más cómodo y libre sobre lo que había platicado con Zelda, al fin le había soltado lo que quería decirle. Desde hace tiempo que trataba de confesar lo que sentía por ella, las cosas que quería decirle para que ella no lo olvidada por nunca de los nunca.

En ese momento, Feir interrumpió sus pensamientos con un llamado y una pregunta –Link – dijo ella, al ver respuesta por parte del chico, este volteando a verla ella prosiguió – ¿Amas a Zelda?

Link se sorprendió mucho, parándose. ¿Ambas estaban sincronizadas o que rayos pasaba? Era lo que él pensaba, luego respondió – ¿A qué viene eso?

-Pues, los veo tan unidos qué pensé – Feir es callada por Link, tapándole con un dedo la boca.

-No… no amo a Zelda de la panera que imaginas – Pone ambas manos tras la espalda – Aclare mi mente, también mis sentimientos. Nunca podré amar a ninguna de las dos de esa forma… es lo que pienso.

-"Y ahora como se supone que robe tu esencia"– Piensa la joven tornando sus ojos amarillos.

 **Con Zelda, Elincia y Ike.**

-No… no me gusta nada, siento un mal presentimiento – Comenta Elincia con la ida de ambos jóvenes.

En ese momento Michelle se despierta por el alboroto y luego el niño los mira a todos tallándose los ojos – ¿Qué están haciendo tan tarde?

-A mi no me dejan dormir… ¿por cierto, porque Feir no está aquí? ¿Y quién es el tipo que se llevo a Link? – Dice Átomo mirándoles a todos confundido – De verdad, con chicas tan lindas presentes, ¿Cómo es que a ciertos hombres les gusta salir del closet? Pensé que el duende ese le gustaba su amiga pelinegra.

Todos entran en pánico por lo que había dicho el muchacho, de manera rápida la primera en salir fue Zelda.

 **Con Feir y Link.**

-Link – Feir se acerco lentamente hacia el muchacho, quien retrocedía contra el acercamiento de Feir. Pero lo inevitable paso, y es que Feir beso apasionadamente a Link, pero este rápidamente se alejo de ella.

-¡Feir! – Grito atónito y sonrojado por la sorpresa - ¿¡Qué diablos…!?

Por un momento había visto a su amiga, su hermana del alma como a una mujer y no una niña. Sin embargo… el no la amaba como tal, por lo que desvió la mirada de la de ella. Suavemente le acaricio el rostro y le dijo – No puedo aceptar esto – Le dijo – Pero tampoco podría rechazarlo…

De manera dulce rozo los labios de la chica – Feir… yo… ya no se qué pensar sobre el amor – le miro divertido mientras esta se sonrojaba y su semblante se entristecía un poco.

-Yo, yo también estoy confundida, Link – Ella lo observo un poco a los ojos.

En ese instante Zelda entro ne escena y alejo al muchacho – ¡Link, es una trampa!

-¿De qué demo…? En ese instante… Link simplemente fue atravesado por una espada, una de las cimitarras de Feir se encontraban clavada en la espalda del joven hasta arriba de su estomago.

Zelda hizo un quejido, uno lleno de miedo y sorpresa, en sus ojos se veía una desesperación única, en sus ojos se mostraba lo enloquecido que parecía el entorno, sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas y unas líneas marcadas de expresión asustada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse. En cambio el joven héroe sonrió ante aquello, sus ojos intensamente brillando en azul la observaron.

-Ahora comprendo todo. Tú has sido secuestrada por Ganondorf y me toca ir por ti – El joven se para en un segundo y saca la espada de su cuerpo.

-¿P-Pero qué? – Dice la joven asustada. Miraba al héroe un tanto sorprendida.

Link de repente sacaba la master Sword, pero Feir ya se había ido. Fue entonces que cayó al suelo. La princesa rápidamente lo tomo en brazos, abrazando su cabeza.

-¡Link! ¡Link! – Dijo ella llorando a mares. Elincia y Ike llegaron, Ike deicidio tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la casa del joven.

* * *

 **Avance:**

-¡E-Esto! – Mira todo a su alrededor y escucha una voz en el ambiente.

-"Bajo las ruinas de nuestra ciudad, encontraras las respuestas que buscas" –Se escucho una voz ancestral.

Ellos estaban mirando y observando las cosas a su alrededor. Neo y Marth quedaron entristecidos con las cosas que había. Frente a Jade había una muñeca de trapo.

-Yo… Nosotros tenemos que ir buscar lo necesario y terminar con todo esto – Dijo la chica molesta. A su lado estaba Kirby, reconfortándola por ver aquellas dolorosas cosas.

Marth y Neo la tomaron del hombro, haciendo lo mismo que Kirby y Dark Pit no dijo nada para arruinar el ambiente.

* * *

 **Continuará**

Hola, vaqueros, soy Sakana, ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Leozx95 ¿seguro estas maldiciéndome no? xD Lo siento pero también tengo que cumplir con los caprichos de Sheika xD Ella es una chica uwu aunque el Zelink no durara absolutamente nada 7u7 jajaja destruyendo ilusiones

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.


	13. Especial II Meeting

¡Hola! Es el tío Sakana, hoy tenemos un pequeño capítulo como especial, curiosidades y algunos avisos.

 **Bueno, este es el especial que seguramente más me vaya a romper la caja de la risa, alguien de ustedes tendrá que donarme de la suya XD Este capítulo estará narrado en primera persona por…**

* * *

 **Meeting**

Bueno ¿Cómo empezar? ¡Ah! Es cierto. Todo comenzó sin que yo quisiera, porque a Frank74 se le ocurrió meterme en un lugar al que ni siquiera me pregunto, ¿Por qué demonios nunca me preguntan lo que quiero? Pues me someten sólo porque son los creadores, oh todo poderosos, con una mete brillante, humildes (se nota el sarcasmo, ¿verdad?)

 _ **KYC – Me dice el autor del fanfic mientras intento continuar la narración.**_

 **Cállate tú, maldito Koji kondo, ¡ah sí! recordaba que tus apellidos son basura para tu nombre.**

 _ **Eres cruel – Y así se va llorando a una esquina, con un osito de peluche y una frazada.**_

Bueno, sigo ya sin interrupciones del pasivo. **En algún lugar** … de… No sé donde rayos, pero ¿Qué más daba?

El dolor de cabeza… ¡Ah! Como odiaba el dolor de cabeza, pero sobre todo… el dolor en el trasero luego de haber llegado a ese lugar tan extraño.

-Hey... como que al idiota de Sakana le encanta que caiga de retaguardia ¿No? –Les hablo a los lectores mientras me sobo atrás.

-Aléjate de ese vagabundo loco, Fray – Dijo una señora, llamándome vago a mí, ¿por qué no se mira a sí misma?

-Bueno… ¿ahora qué? Esa carta decía que necesitaban mi ayuda… como era… ¡Ah! Cierto.

Mi épico flash back.

 _Hola, joven Alan Ignis…_

 **-Pues... Hola, quien quiera que seas.**

 _Mi nombre es Master Hand, puede  
que ignores completamente MI existencia._

 **-Vaya, parece que lo supo, ¿pero cómo?**

 _Sin embargo necesitamos de tu ayuda, tu  
poder es único en este mundo y no hay sospechas  
de que estés del otro lado_

 **-No señor, yo soy del lado donde se gusta de las chicas. (No como el pasivo de hace un momento)**

 _Esperamos aceptes venir con nosotros para pelear_

 **-No lo sé hombre/mujer, si me das una buena razón para ir.**

 _Habrá entrenamiento intensivo, comida y un sitio agradable._

 **-Es como si la carta me hablara.**

Atte: El elenco de los peleadores.  
PD: Esperemos que su estadía sea agradable.

-¿Qué demonios es lo del último? ¿Acaso me juegan una broma y es un tipo de publicidad de hotel? – Reviso la carta, hasta el final viene un mensaje que decía – "Bla, bla Peach no se qué… venite ad **conventos** "

Fin de mi épico flash back.

-¿Será un tipo de magia de transporte? Supongo que sí – Miré que todavía tengo la carta en mi mano, además ese lugar parece un mercado, como toda persona en un fanfic, estos ignoran mi existencia por completo.

-Bueno, y ahora que tienes la… ya sabes que… ¿seguirás en incógnita? ¿Neo, me estas escuchando? – Voltee a ver a un lado, cerca de mí se encontraba una chica un tanto linda con una vestimenta que nunca había visto. Símbolos extraños me rodeaban, definitivamente esto no era de donde venia.

-No lo sé, esta mañana me enviaron una carta… ni siquiera entiendo cómo demonios paso si yo he estado en incógnita todo este tiempo.

Salí a la escena, ¿por qué? Yo ni quería, ¡diablos! – ¿Acaso son ignorantes? – les dije, estos me observaron de pies a cabeza, bastante confundidos, ¡Ha! Vaya tontos, supongo que nunca habían visto a alguien como yo por ahí – Si, les hablo a ustedes.

-No somos ignorantes… pero… ¿quién eres tú? – me dice la chica con una mirada de extrañeza.

-Tu pregunta me da pauta a pensar que si – me rio divertidamente – Pues me llamo… Mmm ¿Garry?– Mentí sobre mi nombre, ¿por qué tenía que presentarme con unos completos extraños? _Esperen, ¡eso no lo pensé yo! Estúpido Sakana._

 **Tras la pantalla  
** _ **-¡muajajaja!  
**_ **De nueva cuenta en el fic.**

-Bueno Garry… metete en otros asuntos… espera – Decía el tipo.

-Puede que – Ahora dijo ella, entonces ambos se miraron y el tipo llamado Neo trato de lastimarme.

Brinco sobre mi cabeza y luego me miro – ¡Corre, Luna! – Grito el cabeza de chorlito mientras intentaba dañarme con fuego… a mí… ¡JAJAJA! Idiota.

Obviamente esquive ese fuego, parecía que también tenía control sobre él. Sin darme vueltas por la cabeza decidí sacar una de mis armas, la tome de un bolsillo en mi chaqueta, era una .9x1r perrin. Sin dudar cargue rápido y luego dispare, aumentando la potencia de cada disparo.

El tal Neo parecía sorprendido por esa arma que tenia, quizá no venderían armas así en ese lugar, o el tipo era un niño.

-¡Acércate! ¿¡O será que tienes miedo!? – Falso, la verdad es que no tenía tantas ganas de pelear en ese momento, prefería tomar un pedazo de papel y ver hasta qué punto queda desintegrado por mi parte, era más interesante. Sin embargo cuando me reí, parecía haberse enfadado y sacado lo que parecía su verdadera arma.

-Ayúdenme, espíritus del fénix y el dragón –Comento el tipo un poco en alto, la espada emano en llamas, parecía ligeramente peligroso, por lo que tome lo que había a mi alcance y tal como él, las llamas envolvieron a aquella espada que estaba en el mercado, pero bueno, podía hacer que el filo aumentara, asi como su resistencia, no me preocupaba demasiado.

Chocamos filos, Neo se quedo mirando sorprendido por que la espada que yo tenía era una cualquiera, me dio de nuevo gracia, quizá estaba enfrentándome a una espada legendaria.

-¿¡Cómo es posible, es la espada del campeón contra una cualquiera!? – No pude evitar reírme de una carcajada, yo siempre tengo la razón. Pero por algún tipo de extraño motivo dejo de atacarme.

-Oye… ya trataste de matarme, atente a las consecuencias – Cuando él se quedo parado, no pude atacarlo.

 **Disco rayado…**

 **Alan: ¡A ver, a ver! Espera un momento… ¡No es lo que YO haría! Deja de escribir el fic, maldita sea… Sakana el pasivo**

 _ **Sakana: Es mi fanfic, y si yo digo que no puedes matar a Neo, no puedes.**_

 **Alan: ¡Pero quiso matarme! Yo sólo le dije ignorante. Bueno, le dije ignorante a él y a su novia**

 _ **Sakana: Sí, te metiste en líos con palabras, yo solo hice que salieras a escena, dependía de ti decir algo inteligente o no. A mí no me culpes.**_

Neo: ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es ese tipo con una extraña falta de musculatura y con un gorro de elfo en color verde?… espera… ¡Luna no es mi novia!

 _ **Sakana: ¡Hey! ¡Es hylian no elfo! Y no estoy tan, tan delgado como parece, mira, tengo un poco de… ¡arg! – El idiota de Sakana trata de pellizcar "grasa" pero es imposible – Diablos, ahora quedo rojo, esto dejara marca**_

 **Alan: ¡Ah! ¡Fuera! Como sea, pasivo, sigamos con el fic… sin violencia, FAC…**

 **Disco rayado al revés.**

No pude tocarle un cabello ( **Estas son mam… tonterías** ) Mire al tipo de nuevo y me dijo – No te atacare, en mi tierra no es posible luchar contra la espada del campeón con la basura que traes en la mano. ¿Quién eres en realidad? – Me dijo mirándome.

-Pues, en primer lugar me llamo Alan, Alan Ignis – Repetir el nombre es un cliché, pero le da estilo.

Conté todo el gran rollo que había pasado hasta ese instante y luego sorprendido me dijo – ¿Quien es el autor?

-Nadie importante – Me termino riendo, este otra vez confundido – Parece que este será un largo viaje de desesperación.

-Bueno, que tus lógicas no apliquen en mi mundo es otra…

Entonces sin esperarlo llegaron unos tipos, parecidos a soldados, tratando de arrestarme a mí, junto con el pelinegro.

-Ay, no me jodas – Neo me tomo por la chaqueta y corrimos sin cesar.

-¡Carajo! – Tiraba fuego hacia atrás mientras corría a la par con el otro, pero sin efecto, pues algunos de esos tipos controlaban el viento, el agua y el hielo.

-Bien hecho, ¿ahora qué? – Le dije, pero no tendría que haberlo hecho, de su espalda salieron dos grandes alas de ave – ¿¡Quién demonios te creo a ti!? – comenzó a volar lejos del lugar, preocupado por la otra chica, se notaba en su rostro.

Llegamos hasta unas grandes extensiones de pradera, ahí estaba desierto, habíamos tardado unos minutos.

-¿Por qué carajo te persiguen? – Pregunte – Aun más jodido, ¿Por qué carajos me perseguían a mí también? No tengo nada que ver contigo.

-Es lógico, te vieron conmigo… Yo soy Neo… el verdadero campeón de esta tierra – me dice, yo no comprendo nada. Ahora el idiota parece que termino por ser yo.

Este me contaba que un tal Pyro, el enemigo, quien fue descrito como un tirano, un dictador enloquecido por el poder. Éste había asesinado a sus padres, opositores de Pyro, dejándolo a él en las calles, ganándose el pan como fuese. Con el tiempo el entreno con el arte de "Legendary Strike" instituido por Jhin, su maestro. Me conto como encontró la espada donde estaban los espíritus del dragón y el fénix, como fracaso al principio por que no podía sacar la espada de su sitio… Había tenido varias dificultades.

-Entonces… me enviaron esta carta esta mañana, no entiendo cómo – Me la mostro, aquella era exactamente igual a la mía. Excepto que decía algo para Neo.

Este comenzó a leer lo último – ¡… Venite ad **comventus**!

Volvió a pasar…

"Grite al ser absorbido por ese vórtice dimensional nuevamente, luego observe la sala, una gran masa de extraños nos vieron a Neo y a mi tirados en el piso, tratando de levantarnos de aquella caída.

-Oye Neo… como que me dan ganas golpear al idiota que nos dio la carta y luego quemarle donde no le da el sol… pudieron al menos traernos de manera más cortes o dejar un colchón en medio de la caída– comente enojado y sobándome el trasero, otra vez.

Parecía haberle hecho gracia al otro – ¿Ya comienzas con deseos de sacar el fuego de nuevo, Alan? – Dijo algo risueño el otro – Calma ya, sólo fue una caída – y yo, simplemente hice una mueca de disgusto.

 **Supe etmonces que na amistad comenzaría a surgir de… ¿¡Otra vez con tus cosas gay!? ¡Te voy a asesinar, Sakana!**

 **Y así amiguitos es la historia** de cómo conocí al tipo con una extraña obsesión por hacer bromas, como es que Sakana es pasivo y como es que llegué hasta este otro punto.

 **Fin**

Salen unos listones de colores, confeti y todos gritan "¡Yeah!" y miran a todos los lectores.

Lector 1 – Pero…  
Lector 2 – que…  
Lector 3 – chingados  
Lector 4 – acabo  
Lector 5 – de  
Lector 6 – leer  
Lector 7 – en  
Lector 8 – este  
Lector 9 – estúpido  
Lector 10 – y  
Lector 11 – sensual  
Lector 12 – Fan  
Lector 13 – Fiction.

* * *

Jajaja, debieron ver sus caras – No sé si se quedaron con cara de "Sabia que eras imbécil, pero superaste mis expectativas xD" En fin, tengan curiosidades y unos avisos.

Sección: 5 Curiosidades (II) de los personajes que no concias o ignorabas.

1.- ¿Sabias qué? Sólo cinco de quince **OC** tienen transformación. Dos aumentan sus capacidades, uno se convierte temporalmente en un dios y las otras dos son animales.

2.- ¿Sabias qué? **Auvarus** de este fic seria en realidad el verdadero… (Yuu dejo hacer esto xD) Pues siendo la primera dimensión y el centro es el primero de todos los de las demás dimensiones.

3.- ¿Sabias qué? Me inspiré para hacer este fanfic luego de imaginar cómo sería si **Ganondorf** fuera mujer y estuviera enamorado de **Link** (como una Cia) pero este fuese bueno y no malvado. (NO YAOI, si no una encarnación nueva…)

4.- ¿Sabias qué? **Tayron y Alex** tienen un secreto del fic de Yuu-Link, la verdadera identidad de la deidad de la Luna en el mundo de Tayron es Alex, la fiera deidad, y no **Rin Tsukino** , mejor conocido en el clan como " **Kamigami Hunter"**

 _:v pero Yuu... esto seria un spoiler ;-;_

 _Yuu: Me vale, te arruine y les arruine mi fic Muajajajajajajaja_

5.- ¿Sabias qué? El Link de este fic está inspirado en el de Breath of The Wild en una combinación extraña con el Link de Twilight Princess, así como el Ganondorf de los sueños de Feir es "Calamity Ganon" Además de Zelda con una imagen un poco más juvenil con el penúltimo skin de SSB4

 **AVISOS (ZUKULEMTHOS)**

 **Aviso 1:** Habrá unos especiales, no alcance a hacer uno de Hallowen pero sí que haré uno navideño, de año nuevo y seguramente uno de Valentín.

 **Aviso 2** : Como verán este fue un drabble, este quería hacerlo desde tiempo atrás. Unos se preguntaban ¿Y cómo rayos se conocieron Neo y Alan? Bueno, de esa manera. En fin, quiero decir que no será el único drabble sobre las incógnitas que guardan algunos OC en la manera que llegaron cada uno a su sitio y se conocieron. Otros de los que sabemos también tendrán su drabble que de alguna manera voy a hacer.

 **Aviso 3:** ¿SPIN-OFF? Maldita wea pasiva, ¿¡Por qué demonios sacas términos de video-juegos para tu MALDITO FANFIC!? Bueno, esa es mi otra idea de mi otro fanfic pero… será un fanfic muy random con cosas y no cosas escolares xD se los aviso por si desean participar en una aventura errónea (No es un típico fic escolar, verán por qué)

 **Aviso 4:** Ya dibuje a Tayron y a Alex de una forma tierna que hasta a mi me partió el corazón (En hojas distintas). Dibuje a Alan xD todos en anime muy simple. Pero no lo subiré hasta que mi escáner deje de ponerse los moños.

 **Aviso 5:** Como ya saben, empezamos con las preguntas. Creo que los confundí en los anteriores avisos, a lo que me refería con los caminos es que la decisión que tomen será la que lo decidan con respecto a preguntas y decisiones del fic, para que sea más interesante, aunque la preguntas serán obvias, todas y cada una diseñada a cada OC.

* * *

Con esto me despido, chavots, no lo olviden, los amo a todos (?)

Sale Feir con un abanico japones y me golpea – Y así quieres que no te digan maricon, pasivo, gay.

-Oye, ;-; eso me dolió, y mucho.


	14. Episodio 11: Blue Fire

Una disculpa xD en el anterior capitulo no mande agradecimientos, estoy medio lerdo ahora, con tantas cosas de hacer mi cerebro comienza a fallar… ¡lo bueno es que el semestre está terminando! ¡Bendita Nayru! Y bueno, he hecho algo para que no se confundan con los tiempos, no se preocupen si no se enteran de nada al final hare una recapitulación especial, pero para que esto no ocurra más puse los lugares y el tiempo antes de comenzar a narrar un hecho.

Tampoco dije el nombre del capítulo siguiente. Sólo un avance. Sin embargo diré que ya sólo nos quedan entr capítulos para emprender a la siguiente parte. No iniciare automáticamente con la parte 2 para crear incógnita, chavos.

A partir de hoy iniciamos con las decisiones.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de SSB no me pertenecen. Los OC que ponga serán de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **La cuarta intervención.**

Episodio 11: Blue Fire.

* * *

" **Hyrule, Región de Latoan"  
(Presente)**

* * *

-¡Resiste, Link! – Decía la doncella, tomando la herida del muchacho. Ike lo tenía cargando.

No tenían otra alternativa más que curarlo en medio del camino, para eso Elincia hizo un conjuro.

-¿Alguien tiene un frasco? – Pregunto, nadie le respondió – Lo supuse – De sus bolsillos saco una botella y luego de su conjuro completado salió una lucecilla que voló a un lado. Esta lo atrapo y luego tomo la mano de Link, con esfuerzo provoco que se abriera el frasco, como si hubiera sido obra suya.

Ese haz de luz había terminado por ser un hada y luego el muchacho tomo aire, como si antes se hubiera estado ahogando y el hada desapareció.

-Por poco – Sudo la hechicera – ¿Link? – Pregunto por lo bajo – ¿Estas mejor?

Este asintió, aunque en realidad su rostro se encontraba un tanto entristecido, decaído… se sentía engañado y por supuesto, estúpido. Sin importar nada más, la princesa abrazo a su amigo, llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ike y Elincia e miraron entre sí, la escena les parecía desgarradora por lo que decidieron marcharse y dejarles su espacio.

-Link, creí… por un momento… que morirías – decía con trabajo, inhalando y exhalando tan rápido que se trababa en las palabras – Yo… - Se encontraba aferrada al muchacho con fuerza.

Sin nada de tiempo, el joven, el tomo por la espalda, la abrazo igual de fuerte con una cara de decepción y tristeza, tan marcada que la amargura se sentía en el ambiente.

Con Ike y Elincia.

-Todo esto… es muy duro – Comenta el peli-azul, mira a la chica con tristeza.

-Dos destellos de este cielo azul serán reflejados en estas lágrimas en par… y hay mil cosas que, ya te quiero contar. Yo te lo recordaré, te lo haré saber esperando aquí me encuentro por ti*– Entonaba una canción, mirando a Ike de reojo.

-¿Eh? -este no entendió nada.

-Es… una melodía que escuche de la boca de la princesa Zelda hace tiempo. Estaba especialmente dedicada a Link. Fue cuando me di cuenta que luchar por él no era algo que me correspondía.

Ike miro a la chica, se dio cuenta que necesitaba sacar su dolor. (Sugiero escuchar "To My Love" en esta parte o FE: Path of radiance)

-Nunca se lo dije a nadie, nunca pude decirle a Link que yo… que yo lo amaba.

Ike miró nuevamente, ahora más profundo, a la joven que se encontraba decaída, triste, adolorida y melancólica.

-¿Amabas a Link? – Pregunto Ike nervioso – Sí es así recuerda que es el pasado. Mira el presente más de cerca – Le dijo, esta le miro al muchacho, observo sus ojos.

-El presente está siendo caótico – Le dice Elincia – El presente no es mejor de lo que pensé. Pensaba en dejar de luchar, en dejar todo esto. No quería ver a Auvarus nunca más y tampoco a la princesa Zelda, pero no por odiarla… si no por tenerle esa envidia de compartir su vida con Link. Siendo amigos o siendo amantes… las dos cosas me lastiman.

Ike tomo su mano, como en aquel entonces… sin embargo era diferente la mujer de quien sostenía la mano ahora mismo, se hinco, aun tomándola y poso su otra mano en el pecho, con la palma abierta.

-Peleare por ti, a tu lado, contigo – Decía haciendo un juramente – Yo… Ike, mercenario de Greil… hijo de Greil y Elena, te juro proteger ese corazón tuyo ahora y siempre –Cerro sus ojos y la joven se quedo absolutamente sonrojada.

-¿¡Q-Qué rayos c-con tu juramento!? – La chica fue atraída hacia él y el abrazo con fuerza.

-Es un juramento para protegerte, Elincia… – Ella comenzó a sentir la tranquilidad que Ike le podía dar.

-¡Ike! – No termino de decirlo por que el joven se había puesto en marcha, la había besado de manera tan enternecida, tan romántica y Elincia había puesto a sollozar.

Entonces se apartaron el uno del otro y se miraron – Ike… -Inicio con las palabras – Ike…

-Esperare todo lo que tenga que esperar – Este le sonrió – Y entiendo bien la dificultad de amar a alguien… después de las decisiones que hemos tenido – La volvió a mirar, ella estaba completamente sonrojada – Pero puedo esperar, no puedo arrepentirme esta vez y echarlo todo a perder.

-¡Y-Yo aun no he dicho nada! – Dijo tomándose el cabello y recogiéndoselo a un lado.

-Lo sé – Este rio un poco antes de que ambos continuaran su camino. Sin pensárselo dos veces la tomo por el hombro y se dirigieron a la casa de Link.

 **Con Zelda y Link.**

Seguían abrazándose fuertemente. Zelda rompió el silencio cuando se despego de él y lo miro con tristeza – Link.

Este no dijo nada, aun tenía un poco de sangre en la boca, esa sangre que había escupido cuando Feir le había atravesado la espada en el pecho. La doncella saco un pañuelo de un bolsillo del vestido, lo mojo en la fuente, haciendo una oración previa, luego lo paso por las manchas de sangre.

-Mi madre decía… que cuando venía a Ordon oraba a la fuente del espíritu para limpiar el alma. Ella también estuvo aquí cuando papá…

-Y cuando mi padre y mi madre fallecieron también vine con Feir a orarle a la fuente… al espíritu de Ordon. Lloramos un rato mientras observábamos como el agua resplandecía. El espíritu se mostro ante nosotros, diciéndonos que nuestro destino sería grande. Dijo que estábamos destinados a estar juntos siempre pero que en el futuro llegaría la intervención que decidirá nuestros lazos.

-¿Intervención? – Pregunto la joven.

-La cuarta intervención… es lo que dijo – Comento Link ya más relajado que antes, observo el cielo, este comenzaba a aclarecerse. Una figura familiar lo observo y corrió hacia él.

-¡Darling! – Grito esta.

-¡Me lleva…! Hola Lena – Dijo este, fastidiado – ¿Q-Qué tal?

-¡Oh! ¡Diosa Hylia! ¿Pero que le ha pasado a tu ropa? ¿¡Por qué tienes sangre!?

-Bueno… Mmm – El no sabía explicarse, así que Zelda intervino.

-Link es el héroe de Hyrule, destinado a proteger el reino y salvar a su princesa – Hizo una reverencia – Mi nombre es Zelda Nohansen de Hyrule y vine porque Link debe estar a mi lado en esta travesía. La sangre es símbolo de traición…

-¡Oh! ¡Cielo, sabía que eres sensacional! – Abraza al muchacho como trapo, este mira a Zelda con molestia –Puff, seguro fue esa idiota mocosa huérfana que no…

En ese instante Link se muestra enojado, a tal punto en el que la toma del cuello de su ropa de manera agresiva y la mira con profundo desprecio – ¡Cállate! Hasta ahora… te he soportado por educación, pero no te permito que hables así de Feir ¡Ella…! ¡Ella es…! ¡Ella es mi preciada hermana!

Lena observo con lágrimas de asustada a Link y luego Zelda le tomo la mano para hacer que él la soltara. Zelda negó con la cabeza, con signo de que esa chica no valía nada de su fuerza.

-Link – Le miro – No gastes ni un poco de tu energía.

El joven casi llora, solamente, por el semblante frio que había puesto, lograban notar su ojo derecho. Luego de ver con odio a la otra chica la soltó de manera brusca, haciendo que callera al suelo.

Un aura color negra invadió al joven, preocupando a Zelda.

-Por favor… no menciones ni una palabra de lo que acabas de ver – Dijo Zelda.

-¿Eh? ¡Ha! Crees que yo no diré… nada – entonces la princesa usa un hechizo de amnesia y la hace olvidar. Esta se desmayo.

Persiguió a Link quien iba más adelante – ¡Link!

-¿¡Qué!? – Grito el joven haciendo sobre saltar a la doncella.

-Link… mírate bien, por favor – Dijo ella, mostro un espejo que hizo con magia – Ya no estás siendo tu…

El joven miro al espejo, sorprendido por ver una sombra, esta la saludo - ¿Oh? Hola… esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos, en generaciones.

-¿Q-Quién eres…?

-Soy tu… tu eres yo… - La doncella, preocupada destruye el espejo.

-Link… eso se llama maldad… es todo aquel sentimiento de odio, ira y rencor que tienes dentro.

Link denota una sonrisa y le dice – ¿A caso tengo prohibido odiar?

-La espada maestra cambiara de opinión sobre ti y deshará el contrato que has hecho, perdiendo la fuerza de la trifuerza que recuperaste junto a tu compañera, la espada del filo sagrado. No dejes de ser tú.

Link no dijo nada, se quedo callado hasta que Zelda volvió a hablar.

-Es nuestro deber… como elegidos por las diosas…

-No me vengas con…

-Salvar a las almas puras corrompidas por el mal –Dijo tomándole la mano – El espíritu dijo que podíamos salvarla… es decir… te lo dijo a ti, a mi ni siquiera me pregunto si podría decidir entre ella y el reino… si salvo a la portadora del poder salvare a mi reino y salvare un alma pura que ha sido corrompida por el dolor de no poder amar a quien ella ama… y todo… por mi culpa.

Link quedo quieto ante la respuesta de Zelda, nunca se imagino que haría aquello.

-Esto es completa y totalmente mi culpa… por haber sido tan obstinada, por haber sido tan descortés y cruel… pero… Yo… ¡Yo de verdad no quería que te alejaras de mí!

Link la coloco contra la pared, poniendo un brazo y apoyando su mano a un lado de su cabeza – Eres tonta… si, es lo que eres. Pensar eso fue estúpido, ¿por quién me todas, Zelda?

-Por mi mejor amigo, el que me abandono en las peores circunstancias –Link calló – El que no volví a ver después de que sus padres murieran… yo quería verte en ese instante, quería saber de ti, pero nunca te volví a ver. Quería abrazarte y decirte "No estás sólo" porque yo siempre iba a estar ahí, lo prometimos cuando éramos niños y Feir estaba presente, por eso…

La conversación se tornaba sumamente incomoda para Link, cada palabra enrojecía sus mejillas.

-Yo tuve coraje de ella… sabía que habíamos prometido estar juntos y te alejo de mi tan desdichadamente. Desconfié de ella desde entonces y también tome rencor de su acto, pero lo deje libre cuando volví a verte, después de tanto tiempo. Verte me quitaba la rabia, verte a pesar de que estuvieras con ella, verte a mi lado, protegiéndome. Nada más importaba. Extrañaba tu cariño, y lo necesitaba en mi momento de frustración y confusión.

Link bajo la mirada – Entonces también fue mi culpa dejarte sola. Esos sentimientos son por mi culpa.

-Sí, pareces la manzana de la discordia – Dijo un chico tras de ellos, era Michelle – En mi mundo era un objeto poderoso, no recuerdo bien la leyenda, pero causo muchas guerras.

-Niño, arruinaste su momento – Dijo a su lado Átomo – Oye Link, me agrada tu forma de acorralarla, tomare nota.

-¿Se puede saber qué diantres hacen aquí? –Voltea el rubio con una mirada asesina por arruinarles el momento de las revelaciones de sus pasados.

-Link, princesa – dijo Ike – Es hora de partir.

Ambos se quedaron petrificados cuando observaron que el cielo se cubrió de nubes rojas y obscuras – N-No es posible ¿p-pero cómo?

Elincia bajo la mirada y pidió perdón a Farore – ¡Tenemos que irnos, ya!

-¿Se puede saber cómo? – Pregunto Link

-La barrera del espacio tiempo es fácil de romper – dice Átomo – Pero también complicado, incluso con mis poderes sería difícil.

-La única manera es – Decía Link, pensando.

-La carta – dice Ike – Pero arriesgaríamos nuestras vidas yendo donde estaban Master y Crazy

-Nada importa, si no nos largamos el mal corromperá nuestras almas – Respondió Elincia.

-Entonces vamos, leamos la estúpida carta – Dice Átomo – Las nubes llegaran pronto a donde estamos nosotros.

-¡Tengo una idea mejor! – Grito la princesa – Tomen mis manos – la miraron confundidos – ¡Ahora!

Así como ordeno, tomaron las manos de la princesa y ella comenzó a decir unas palabras.

Elincia podía entenderlas, puesto que hablaba en Hylian antiguo.

-Taei Hoyen demnda eefetmae… Taei Hyen demnda saro… Taei kemdeno Hyrule – Después de pronunciar estas palabras un afable viento los rodeo a todos, sacudiendo unas cuantas hojas del suelo.

* * *

" **Great** **Fissure** **, Vacio de Rimú"  
(Pasado)**

* * *

Esta era una zona obscura, lejos del universo donde ahora, varios de sus amigos estaban. Ella y la doncella se encontraban inmersas en nubes negras, presas a una pieza de piedra, la cual simbolizaba la trifuerza, ella arriba, el poder, debajo de lado izquierdo, la sabiduría, ya sólo faltaba el coraje.

Este lugar era llamado como "Vacio de Rimú" un lugar deshabitado, alguna vez fue el mundo donde los cuatro creadores de los diferentes mundos y dimensiones se encontraban, era como recinto sagrado. Cuando el sosiego decidió revelarse fue que ese mundo cayó bajo una nube obscura parecido al mundo del sub-espacio. -¿Dónde…? – La chica estaba en un lugar obscuro, mirando arriba hacia una luz divina color azul.

-Escúchame, portadora del poder… escucha esta voz, la voz de la diosa Nayru.

-¿¡N-Nayru!? N-No puede ser – Dice – No soy merecedora… yo

-Pronto… deberás elegir tu camino, deberás elegir. Ahora… continúa el viaje.

-¡Espera!

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con una habitación vacía, no había más que obscuridad y unos cuantos destellos lilas tras ese vidrio transparente. Se encontraba situada en una pieza rectangular, a su alrededor tenía un cristal color amarillo con rayas.

-D-Diosa N-Nayru…

Respiro lentamente, de manera forzada y casi incapaz, miro de nuevo para ver que sólo estaba ella y debajo una figura a la que conocía bien, sin embargo la cabellera que ahora observaba era castaña y no rubia, como solía verle.

-Z-Zelda – dijo con dificultad, mientras intentaba estirar su brazo, sin embargo el intento fue nulo al ver que tenía un par de agarres, en ambos pies y en ambos brazos. No podía hacer aquello pero lo intentaba sin dudar una sola vez.

Al final, cuando ya no pudo más vio que una figura se aproximaba entre las sombras.

-Vaya, pensar que al final estar aquí sólo por tu querido hermano – Dijo, mirándole fijamente – Sí, soy tu… tu eres yo. Mi nombre es Ganondorf.

Ella ni siquiera movió su boca, no podía expresar palabra alguna. Había quedado con una expresión bastante vacía.

-Únete a mi… y tendrás bajo tu yugo a Link – Le decía, ella lo miraba –Se tentada por mi poder, juntos… conquistaremos Hyrule.

Ella no dijo nada, en ese instante recordó algo.

" _-Juntos… haremos que la princesa Zelda se recupere de la muerte de su madre, Feir"_

" _Juntos… haremos de este mundo un lugar mejor_ " – Ella sonrió de nuevo – No… juntos no podremos hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, porque para eso… es necesario que yo, que esta alma maldita desaparezca por siempre.

Ganondorf esbozo una sonrisa falsa, con un suspiro desalentador – Me imagino que será como quieras… entonces, te lo agradezco, me gusta hacer el trabajo a la fuerza.

-Basura – Dijo por lo bajo, con suma dificultad

Ganondorf volteo a ver a la joven con una mirada tétrica, la cual no le intereso a Feir – La verdad… es divertido ver como la basura que me procede se resiste al mal.

Salió riendo con una estridente fuerza. Feir quedo desolada en esa obscuridad, sin embargo la doncella bajo sus pies comenzó a brillas, hablándole a través de alguna clase de telepatía.

- _Dragmire Feir_ –Dijo la juvenil y bella voz de Zelda – _Sal de este lugar, salva la trifuerza y salva a Link de todo mal… salva a mi sucesora, te lo imploro_ –Las cadenas de Feir comenzaban a abrirse del agarre, la joven cayó al suelo mal herida y observo con tristeza a la doncella – _No hay tiempo –_ Le dice otra vez – _Con mi último aliento… te otorgo el pedazo de la sabiduría._

Feir se sorprende tanto que abre mucho más ambos ojos –P-Pero, Zelda –La luz envolvió a la chica y de repente desapareció de la faz de ese mundo.

* * *

" **Tierras bajas, Smash Ground"  
(Presente)**

* * *

Pocos minutos después la joven cayó sobre el suelo, se encontraba mal herida y exhausta por lo que decidió quedarse sobre el suelo. Miro alrededor y el paisaje, grandes y extensos kilómetros de semi-desierto, acostada observo el cielo y la nubes.

Link paso por su mente en ese instante y el viento soplo sobre su rostro. Pego en sus mejillas y luego levanto su espalda del suelo tranquilamente quedándose sentada a la deriva.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y luego las seco con su mano –Me deje llevar por el rencor y los celos, quizá Link jamás me quiera cerca de nuevo… actué infantilmente y salí herida y herí a los demás, sin embargo no voy a negar cuanto es que lo quiero. Perdóname, Zelda, pero yo no quiero dejarte ganar… no esta vez. Al menos déjame ganar esta vez – El llanto no cesa, hasta que una misteriosa figura que se le acerca le toma un hombro.

-¿Hola? – Dice el extraño, esta cesa un poco el llanto y se aleja pero luego de hacer eso cae desmayada.

Unas horas más tarde esta despertó poco a poco, observo el techo de esa casa, modesta pero tranquila, luego miro al desconocido. Este cocinaba mientras ella se encontraba en una cama.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado – Le dice contento – Supongo que es un placer.

-¿Quién…?

La figura tornaba forma, era un joven encapuchado, pero a simple vista se le veía con el cabello negro y los ojos tan profundamente azules como el cielo nocturno. Su tez era medio bronceada, tenia bien definidos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Usaba, como antes mencionado, una capucha negra, un conjunto acuerdo al lugar en donde se encontraban, unos pantalones holgados y frescos, unas botas de piel y una playera sin mangas color blanca, holgada y hasta debajo de la cintura.

-Oh… si, si, mi nombre es Julio… Cobaurus, pero ya no uso ese apellido – Dice desanimadamente – Disculpa, me torno bastante obscuro con respecto a eso, mi lady – Comenta nuevamente – De todas formas en un momento dude si ayudarte, puesto que conozco ese logo y ese aspecto que tienes…

-¿Te refieres a mi ropa?

-Son las ropas de un enemigo… pero el resplandor del dorso de tu mano me hizo recapacitar – Este le mira – Es la trifuerza… y la sabiduría sólo la porta la princesa Zelda. Tú tienes el poder también.

Feir se mira, se queda tan perpleja que cuando se exalta cae de la cama.

-¿¡Qué que!? – Se mira el dorso, asustada por lo dicho - ¿¡Cómo… pensé que sólo me había ayudado… a…!?

El joven rio fuertemente – Cómo lo suponía, no pudiste haber asesinado a la princesa.

-¡Jamás…! De todas formas… debo – Pero el esfuerzo que hizo la había debilitad aun más.

El joven la tomo de la cabeza y esta débilmente cerró los ojos, la puso sobre la almohadilla y esta abrió los ojos de nuevo.

-Tengo poca fuerza – Comento la joven – Así no podre ir con Link…

-¿Link? – Este se impresiono al escuchar su nombre – ¿Hablamos del mismo o de otro?

-¿Hay dos Links? – Esta se impacta – ¿Será el que conozco…?

-Quizá… sea alguien más… veras.

"Poco después de que el torneo se iniciara hubo mucha competencia entre algunos de los participantes del torneo. A pesar de que ya habían unido sus fuerzas este era un torneo que les obsequiaría un poder increíble… sí. Master Hand les daría algo importante para eso, la flama azul.

La flama azul es una reliquia, se dice que fue el primer fragmento de la destrucción sobre la faz de la tierra… pero también una parte vital de la vida. Los héroes, todos y cada uno de ellos contiene la flama espiritual color rojo. Esta nace de un acto de justicia, valentía y bondad, así que la flama azul es la destrucción y la maldad, pero también el poder. Es por eso que Master Hand le permitió a los villanos participar, puesto que arriesgaron sus vidas por el bien común, o eso creyó… pero las invitaciones a los villanos nunca fueron respondidas"

-En fin… te hablaba del torneo, algo le sucedió a Link y comenzó a atacar fuertemente a todos los de la competencia – Decía el joven – Ese día me tocaba luchar contra el… estuvo a punto de asesinarme de no ser porque… alguien – Este paro de hablar – Lo que importa es que Link se paso al bando contrario. Ayudo al destructor para que todos los competidores, o los que restaban y no escaparon se convirtieran en poder… lo que quiero decir es que… a los que han capturado… todos ellos ya no viven más.

La joven se quedo paralizada, estaba todo tan frio y tan cruel para ella que no pudo contenerse el coraje y la tristeza. Ambas emociones reflejándose en su rostro.

-Algunos de ellos pueden ser salvados todavía… Link por ejemplo y quizá la princesa Zelda, ella sigue encarcelada…

-No… ella ya no…

-¿De qué hablas? – Dijo asustándose un poco – ¿Cómo que…?

Feir le relato su último y primer encuentro con la doncella de esa dimensión. Este quedo helado, al igual que ella cuando le conto lo que había sucedido y como empezó todo.

-No puede estar peor la situación –suspiro melancólico – De todas formas… yo ya no puedo pelear más, solamente me he escondido aquí con algo importante – dice él – Llévala contigo… esta es la flama azul – Sobre sus manos se encontraba un orbe, color azul con un par de franjas cortándolo en cuatro desigualmente.

-¡Es…! –Sorprendida tapo su boca – ¡La…! N-no puedo hacer eso… yo simplemente…

El joven pelinegro la observo y le tomo por la barbilla con amabilidad –Eres la única que sabe esto ahora además de mi… todos los demás, incluso Master Hand olvido que esta llama era lo importante por un hechizo de Auvarus y Ganondorf, menos la princesa Zelda y yo… supimos al instante y nos protegimos pero no pudimos ayudar a los demás… fue demasiado

-¡Ese maldito…! – dijo Feir, apretando su puño.

-Yo creo firmemente que por esta razón te trajo aquí, la princesa Zelda confió en ti y te guió a este lugar… por favor – Dijo el muchacho, dejándole la barbilla para ahora inclinarse en el suelo – Te lo imploro, te lo ruego – se hinco y agacho su cabeza –Te brindare de ropajes más adecuados y el equipo necesario, puedo ver que dentro de ti yace la sangre fría de una guerrera colosal, así que entrenamiento no necesitas.

-Pero yo me deje llevar por… las emociones que no eran correctas.

-El amor es poderoso, es la magia más poderosa de todo el universo y las diferentes dimensiones… y por eso también es peligroso.

-Incluso de esa manera yo me deje llevar por mi fuerza maligna y…

-No fue tu culpa – le tomó una mano, la calidez del muchacho le hacía reflexionar sus actos y dejar de sentir culpa –Así que por favor… lleva esta poderosa flama al santuario de Palutena.

Asintió ya más segura de sí misma y observo a Julio – ¿Cómo llego a ese santuario de Palutena?

-Como el templo esta sobre las nubes para llegar necesitas transportarte o volar hasta allá

-¿Cómo hare eso? – Pregunto trastornada – No puedo volar y no tengo magia.

-Descuida… ya tengo un plan para eso – el joven sonrió a lo grande.

* * *

" **Templo de Palutena"  
(Pasado)**

* * *

Un tornado comenzó a aparecer en medio de donde antes Pit y Link habían batallado, el joven ángel observo con terror aquello por lo que con destreza bajo de las nubes, aunque eso significaba que no seguiría volando.

Se poso en modo de batalla y luego observo que de este salían algunas personas, de entre ellos conocidos que alegraba de ver.

Una vez el viento y las horas desaparecieron la princesa Zelda cayó de cuclillas sostenida por Link.

-¿Donde estamos, Elincia? – pregunto Link a la joven.

-En el templo de Palutena – dijo ella con seguridad.

De repente una flecha cayó justo sobre Link, de no ser porque se aparto rápidamente con la princesa le hubiera dado.

-¡Tú, maldito! – Dijo Pit lanzando más flechas, hasta que Ike le toma de las alas para que dejara de hacer eso -¿E-Eh?

-¡Basta, mocoso! – Dijo Ike molesto – Él no es "ese" Link.

-¿Ah, no? – Lo miro más de cerca, sí, puesto que Link dejo encargada a Zelda en manos de Elincia y a su vez este le había soltado un puñetazo poderoso sobre el rostro al impertinente ángel.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, parecía que capitán Falcón había golpeado a Pit por la marca dejada en el rostro.

-L-Link – dijo Ike – ¡Qué buen golpe…! Pero – Este se ríe – Bueno, se lo merecía.

-Debió contenerse de tirar sus estúpidas flechas – dijo Link – Casi nos lastima, a Zelda y a mí.

-E-Eso nadie lo discute – dice Pit antes de desmayarse.

Poco después de que Pit regreso en si Ike le conto lo sucedido, se disculpa con Link y con Zelda. Luego Pit conto la historia de los hechos recientes. Ellos se quedaban observando al chico que contaba ser una simple copia hecha por Palutena del Pit que ellos conocían y que el peligro que había en aquel lugar era el mismo que en cualquier otra parte, sólo que el templo se encontraba parcialmente protegido.

-Entonces… ¿nuestros amigos están en el Futuro? –Preguntó Ike, Pit asintió – Deberíamos ayudarlos… pero con el estado de Zelda.

-Si lo que quieren es viajar en el tiempo la única manera es…

Los presentes ahora caminaban alrededor de una parte del templo de Palutena, ven que uno de los muchos santuarios del templo se encuentra con la entrada sellada y protegida, Zelda lo observa con desconcierto y se atreve a preguntarle a Pit que hay dentro.

-¿Ahí? Pues la verdad nunca lo he sabido. Lady Palutena nunca nos informa sobre esa gran habitación, pero conociéndola seguramente hay algo que influye en todo el universo y Master Hand le ha pedido cuidarlo.

-Ya veo – dice Zelda, ahora más despierta – Todo el Universo…

Siguieron caminando mientras Pit y Link platicaban más amenamente y Elincia iba junto a Ike hablando sobre lo que habían pasado no hace más de unas horas.

Átomo entonces aprovecho su oportunidad de hablar con Zelda, al verla sola.

-Ah y como te decía… las fiestas de mi mundo… ah… me dejo por la chica – Dijo Michelle mientras observaba como el rubio se acercaba a la princesa – Bueno, creo que iré a conocer al tal Pit, nunca he jugado Kid Icarus pero esta con Link y Legend of Zelda sí que lo he jugado – dice sonriente acercándose a los dos muchachos.

-¿Puedo acompañarle, princesa? – Preguntó coqueto.

-Por supuesto – dijo ella sin ninguna importancia – ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh nada… es sólo que la veo tan solitaria en este momento que quisiera hacerle compañía.

-Ah, eres muy amable –dice la muchacha y observa a su alrededor.

-Le parece fantástico este lugar, ¿no? Su arquitectura, sus decoraciones y posiblemente la historia que nos cuentan las paredes de este sitio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunta impresionada, era justo lo que pensaba.

-Intuición de una refinada mente como la suya – Zelda comenzó a reírse, llamando la atención del otro rubio. Link miro a Átomo con un poco de molestia.

-Me alegra saber que soy "refinada" Pero es verdad… si pienso eso del templo, es bello y también me apasiona saber sobre su historia – dice la princesa – En Hyrule lo más cercano a un templo que he conocido es el nuevo templo del tiempo y el santuario de la espada maestra… la que trae Link ahora – sonríe hacía el muchacho y hasta ese momento Zelda se percato de que Link la observaba, de inmediato se voltearon a otro lado.

-Ah… - Entonces el rubio que ahora la acompañaba lo entendió – Lo comprendo – dice – Siento haberte comenzado a hablar de una manera descortés y con confianza – dice riendo – Pero ahora entiendo una cosa.

-¿Cuál? – pregunta la rubia.

-Es un secreto, señorita Zelda – se ríe y luego para en seco al ver que todos los demás también lo han hecho.

-Esta es la cámara del oráculo del tiempo – dice Pit.

-¿¡Nayru!? – pregunto Elincia.

-No, no – dice Pit – es una cámara donde descansa el alma de un oráculo… ella los llevara al futuro, por suerte sólo puede llevarlos al futuro o pasado de esta dimensión y de este lugar – Eso los tranquiliza a todos – Bueno… entren y ayuden a nuestros compañeros, me quedare a proteger el templo.

Los muchachos se preparan, una vez que entraron la puerta se cerro y Pit les deseo suerte por lo bajo.

* * *

" **Tierras bajas, Smash Ground"  
(Presente)**

* * *

-Bueno, ya está casi lista –dice el muchacho pelinegro.

-¿Funcionara…? – pregunta la gerudo-Hylian.

-Por supuesto… esta nave es del equipo Star Fox – comento el muchacho – He guardado muchas de las cosas de nuestros compañeros, aunque ya no estén aquí.

-Eso es muy considerado de parte – dice la joven – De esa manera no creo que debamos usarla.

-Fox… dijo que cuando la necesitáramos la usáramos. Sólo es un Arwin así que no te preocupes.

Feir había cambiado su vestimenta, ahora tenía unos cómodos pantalones militares color negro, unas botas y una camiseta blanca de manga corta que no tapaba su abdomen. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos cinturones cruzados con algunas armas. También tenía sus cimitarras sobre los costados, guardadas en sus respectivas fundas.

Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta y había cortado su fleco, ahora lo tenía recto y no dividido en dos.

-Suerte, Feir – le dice el muchacho, esta se sube al Arwin y se despide – Espero que sepas como volarlo.

-Después de leer las instrucciones que Fox dejo, me quedo bien claro que no es muy difícil. Al menos sólo para volarlo, para el combate sí que es difícil – dice la muchacha – bueno… me voy ahora, si no… no llegare a tiempo.

-Cuídate – dice el joven – Por favor… haz que el orbe llegue a tiempo a su lugar.

-Lo hare – la joven cierra la compuesta y comienza a elevar la nave – ¡Gracias!

La joven despegó rápidamente rumbo hacia el templo, gracias al buscador de lugares de esa máquina… si un GPS de alto rendimiento y de punta.

-Bueno… tengo que sobre volar sobre un campo de fuerza para entrar al templo, esa clase de escudo de fuerza es genial, Palutena sabe lo que hace con su seguridad – La joven aumenta la velocidad acercándose a su objetivo, sin embargo presiente peligro, la nave comienza a sonar con una alarma y la chica evade un laser que había sido dirigido hacia ella.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca! – Dijo ella – Carajo… ¿ahora qué hare? –Más láseres se dirigen haci ella, los esquiva haciendo maniobras aéreas que la dejan un tanto mareada.

La muchacha se pone en combate, se va hacia bajo de dos naves que la seguían y luego sale tras de ellas – Fox es genial – dijo la chica – Sus maniobras son deslumbrantes – Toma la manilla con fuerza y aprieta uno de los botones que tiene ne medio, ese comienza a disparar -¡Sí! ¡Feir uno, idiotas cero!

La otra nave que restaba seguía disparándole a la chica, hasta que le dio en uno de los propulsores. Ya estaban cerca del templo, para su suerte y el escudo sólo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, cuando la otra nave fue derribada con potencia por otra nave, esta vez parecía ser caza y no tan espacial.

-Arwin, ¿me copias? – Decía la ronca voz del comunicador.

Mira el manual de Fox –Fuerte y claro, Mmm… - lee de nuevo una de las instrucciones de Fox antes de terminar la frase – cambio.

Ambas naves atraviesan la fisura, entran al espacio del templo y la caza negra aterriza, apenas si Feir puede aterrizar con éxito por el dañó a la nave.

La chica sale de la nave y con emoción grita – ¡Ese tal Fox era todo un aventurero!

-¡Feir! – Grita Tayron, desde el otro extremo de donde se encontraba esta.

-¿Eh? – escucha la gerudo.

 **Con Tayron**

-Chicos… ¡escuche la voz de Feir!

-Pues no estás del todo equivocada – anuncia Lucina mirando hacia el horizonte – sólo que paso de ser una gerudo a una… es…

-Ropa del ejército, Lucina – dice Robín.

-¿Qué clase de ropa es esa? – pregunta la muchacha – en fin… y parece que viene acompañada.

-Oh… espera… ¿será?

-Sí… ¡es Snake! – dice Mario sonriendo

Todos se acomodan alrededor de los dos que acababan de llegar y los miran, Tayron abraza fuertemente a la chica.

-Un gusto volver a verlos, Mario, Peach.

-Es tan agradable – dice Peach – Que bueno que llegaron – La princesa sonríe en grande.

-¿Sólo son ustedes? – pregunta Rosalina.

-Sí – contesta Feir – Antes estuve con Zelda, Ike, Elincia, Link y dos desconocidos, pero…

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Tayron tomándole un hombro.

Para su mala suerte ahora habían aparecido los antes mencionados.

-¡Aléjense de esa bestia! – Grita Zelda poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? – pregunta Tayron molesta.

-Aléjate, Tayron… es peligrosa – Un bello arco en color blanco y brilloso apareció en sus manos. Apunto a Feir con una flecha dorada.

Link la observo con dolor, sus ojos se encontraban sorprendidos y no sabía qué hacer, unos instantes se encontró con su mirada, parecía tener culpa en su rostro pero también tristeza.

-No me voy a alejar de Feir – dice Tayron – Era cierto lo que pensaba… estas celosa de su relación con ella – le dice fríamente – Me fastidian las princesas caprichosas como tú – Zelda soltó la flecha que sostenía, Tayron la esquivo y esta dio a parar a Feir.

-¿¡Zelda, qué…!? – Dijo Link, pero no a completo a decir cuando observo que la flecha fue retenida por su mano.

Feir se acerco lentamente a Zelda y luego la abofeteo – No pienso… dejar que sigas hundiéndome en una falsa y tonta subjetividad de mi persona. No eres nadie… simplemente eres una niña que no sabe la verdad del mundo… me canse de tus tonterías.

Nadie dijo anda, Lucina y Robín parecían petrificados igual que Link.

Sin aviso alguno esta abrazo al Hylian y luego le dijo – Lo siento, Link… Y Zelda –La rubia la volteo a ver le aun con la mejilla roja – Yo no voy a dejarte quedar con Link, porque yo… Amo a Link – menciono frente a todos. El ambiente quedo tan incomodo.

Link comenzó a sollozar un poco – ¿Por qué, Feir?

-Incluso… el amor puede ser lo más poderoso y lo más cruel de este mundo – comento ella – Y sé que tal vez no me ves de esa forma tan deseada por mí, pero nunca te abandonare.

El joven rubio la abrazo fuertemente y ambos cayeron de rodillas al frío suelo.

Una vez todos se calmaron, la joven alzo la voz –Hay una cosa que decirles – comento la Gerudo – He encontrado las verdaderas intenciones del devorador – comento la chica – He aquí el orbe azul.

Los presentes se quedaron callados, hasta que Mario hablo.

-¡El…! ¡El orbe! – Mario dio un salto – ¡Ahora lo recuerdo todo! ¡Lo entiendo todo! – EL fontanero callo de retaguardia sobre el suelo.

Feir explico todo lo que el extraño pelinegro le había contado, sobre la traición de Link y el torneo.

-Nunca nos dijo la verdad para que el tomase el orbe, tiene sentido – dice Feir – Pero tenemos que protegerlo a como dé lugar.

-Hay una cosa que deben saber – dijo Lucina – Si quieres meter el orbe para protegerlo eso no se puede.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto la Gerudo.

-Palutena es la única que puede abrir la puerta – complemento Corrin.

-Bueno, sólo nos queda esperar – dijo Feir – Protejamos todo a nuestro alrededor y…

-Chicos, ¿y si alguien va en busca de Rex y los demás? – cuestiono Lana.

-El portal sigue abierto – dice Robín – No sería mala idea pero…

-La prioridad es el orbe, podemos esperar, mientras más seamos mejor.

* * *

" **Eniverya, Anzaki Éleor"  
(Presente)**

* * *

Neo y Marth observaron la zona desolada, había llegado primero que Dark Pit, Jade y Kirby. El príncipe de Altea cerró los ojos con tristeza y Neo apretó los puños don molestia.

-Me cuesta trabajo que esta fue alguna vez un reino, está tan destruido, me causa pena – comenta Marth – Me hace pensar que Altea seguirá sus pasos.

-Martha, deja de pensar en esas cosas tristes – dice Neo, Marth le mira mal por decirle "Martha" – Si pensamos positivo generaremos energía espiritual que protegerá a los que más apreciamos.

-¿Ah, sí? – Pregunto Marth aun molesto – No creo que el señorito payaso sepa lo que es tener presión por salvar a sus seres amados.

-Claro que sí, pero no me voy a matar la mente pensando en lo peor – dice – Una de mis preciadas amigas… ella fue tomada por mi enemigo luego de conocer a Alan. Si ese maldito le hace algo a Luna… yo mismo aplastare su cabeza cual sandía y luego lo quemare hasta hacerlo cenizas – Sonríe de manera tétrica mientras truena sus dedos de las manos.

-Dejen de decir… incoherencias – El viento movió el cabello de Jade y sus ojos resplandecían de tristeza – Esto… - Dio un paso al frente – ¡E-Esto! – Mira todo a su alrededor y escucha una voz en el ambiente.

-"Bajo las ruinas de nuestra ciudad, encontraras las respuestas que buscas" –Se escucho una voz ancestral, al parecer de una mujer joven.

Ellos estaban mirando y observando las cosas a su alrededor. Neo y Marth quedaron entristecidos con las cosas que había. Frente a Jade había una muñeca de trapo, la cual levanto del suelo.

-Yo… Nosotros tenemos que ir buscar lo necesario y terminar con todo esto – Dijo la chica molesta. A su lado estaba Kirby, reconfortándola por ver aquellas dolorosas cosas.

Marth y Neo la tomaron del hombro, haciendo lo mismo que Kirby y Dark Pit no dijo nada para arruinar el ambiente.

-¿Qué debemos buscar? – pregunto Kuroi.

-Respuestas – luego de decir esto se internaron a las ruinas.

-¿Y que se supone que debemos encontrar con respecto a las respuestas? – pregunto Kuroi.

-Pues… ¿recuerdas lo que dijo June?

" **Antes de irse los muchachos fueron detenidos por la princesa June**

-Esperen… jóvenes – Dijo ella – Lamento retárdales sin embargo hay algo que deben saber

-No os preocupéis, princesa – dijo Marth haciendo una reverencia – Cualquier consejo suyo será de gran ayuda para nuestra misión

La princesa les miro con un semblante agradecido y luego continuo – Para encontrar las respuestas… deben seguir la melodía del espíritu de la luz. Se dice que hace tiempo bajo el reino de Anzaki Éleor hubo una gran guerra, el pueblo lloro las heridas y fue sumido bajo la tierra para **protegerlo de un hechicero de las arenas. Cuando escuchen el preludio del lirio podrán hallar las** **respuestas"**

La chica salto hacia el abismo que se encontraba frente a ellos. La obscuridad se apodero del lugar, asustando a Kirby.

-No se preocupen, puedo iluminarlo – Neo encendió fue en su mano y comenzaron a caminar por las ruinas.

La voz de antes volvió a resonar, esta vez cantando una canción tan melancólica que Jade lo resintió en el estomago, como si un vació la absorbiera. Marth tomó su mano con seguridad para que esta dejase de sentir esa tristeza.

Lucem caeli est recta ambulant ... **(Luz que caminas directo al cielo...)  
** Scintillat, scintillat in corde meo **(Brilla, brilla en mi corazón)  
** Et Lucem, tarde averte **(Luz que lentamente te apagas)  
** Ego sum paenitet... **(Lo... siento...)**

Memento agri Lilium **(Recuerda los campos de lirios)**  
Circa tristitiam autem electi **(Bajo la tristeza del elegido)**  
Unum splendebit lumen **(Sola la luz brillaba)**  
donec visus ... **(Hasta que apareció)**  
bonitatem **(La bondad)**

Lucem caeli est recta ambulant, ( **Luz que caminas directo al cielo)**  
Custodi animam meam ... **(Protege... mi alma)**  
... Et ... Lucem disparata est tibi **(Luz que... Ya... desapareciste)**  
Miserere... **(Ten piedad...)**  
Et revertatur... **(Y regresa)**

A la lejanía apareció un rayo de luz, Jade camino hacia aquel lugar, donde descansaba un libro, los otros le siguieron.

-Alto – dijo alguien – Si tocas ese libro te asesinare –La voz les sonaba familiar, era la de Auvarus que había regresado – Me costó mucho trabajo que el espíritu de este lugar hiciera presente la tonada y dejase al descubierto el libro.

-¡Aléjate, idiota! – dijo Marth al ver que se acercaba.

-No le temo a las doncellas tan afeminadas – dijo burlonamente – Ahora quítense.

-No lo haremos – comento alguien tras de ellos – Lárgate de una vez antes de que termine quemándote el trasero.

-Oh… tu otra vez, estúpido tipo simplón.

-No soy ningún simplón – La obscuridad es iluminada ahora por el fuego de Alan – Ahora… si no quieres morir hazte a un lado y deja a nuestro amigos.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? Hm – Este rio estruendosamente – ¡Vamos a la fiesta!

Un silbido hizo estruendo en aquel lugar, Jade tomo el libro antes de que todo se derrumbara. La estructura del abismo comenzaba a caerse en pedazos y los que apenas habían llegado lo resentían.

Un montón de enemigos comenzaron a salir de un portal creado por Auvarus. Eran los Move-type One, una especie de bestias que cambiaban de forma y tamaño, moldeables por así decirlo.

Los muchachos comenzaron a combatir, Daraen tomo su espada y la cargo hasta el límite para lanzar rayos y golpes certeros. Uno de estos logro lastimarle el brazo y esta soltó la espada y al final se quebró. Usando un libro morado pronunció "Nosferatu" y comenzó a absorber la energía vital del monstruo hasta que desaparecía. Pronto su brazo sanó y volvió a aparecer una espada.

Palutena se lanzo con "light weigh" hacia uno de los enemigos que casi lastima a Dark Pit, este se impresiono y ella le lanzo una mirada coqueta.

En cuanto a Neo y Alan, juntos iluminaban la sala que estaba ya muy obscura mientras Shulk, Link y Samus los cubrían.

Soul por su parte trataba de destruir el portal con sus poderes, cada que un enemigo se le acercaba lo perforaba, estos no tenían alma.

-Monstruos – dijo él mirando a su alrededor – Siento que en este lugar hay almas en pena… Ojala descansen en paz después de esto.

Al ver que ya las estructuras no aguantarían más Alex grito – ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – El muchacho también se abría paso para ayudarles– ¡Nos vamos y listo!

-¿Crees que va a ser tan fácil? – Auvarus le sale por detrás, golpeando al joven en la espalda y dejándolo paralizado. Este lo cargo.

-El libro… por la basura Hylian – dijo Auvarus a Jade.

-N-No lo hagas… Jade… salgan de este lugar.

La chica estaba dubitativa, los demás aceptaban que este tuviese el libro, pero Alex reacciono de nuevo con su poder de Fierce Deity y logro soltarse de Auvarus. Unas inmensas piedras comenzaban a caer, Palutena no dudo ni un instante en crear un campo de fuerza y evitar que fuesen lastimados, aunque Alex peleaba con Auvarus.

Las espadas chocaban, en este caso espadas y mano. El joven había sacado su espada con decisión, golpeaba cada vez más fuerte a su oponente.

-¡Alex, tenemos que irnos! – grito Rex con preocupación.

El hizo caso omiso y siguió luchando frenéticamente. No obstante una gran piedra cayó sobre ambos.

Auvarus salió de entre los escombros y se escabullo en el portal.

-¡NO! –Gritaron los demás.

Palutena entonces hizo su jugada, con mucha fuerza utilizo su poder para romper la piedra, haciéndola polvo, ahí estaba Alex, tirado con los ojos cerrados y herido.

El derrumbe pasó y la diosa los había sacado a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Carajo! Debió escuchar – dijo Rex.

-Sin embargo nos dio tiempo y protegimos el libro – Comento Marth – Que tristeza – dijo bajando y cabeza.

-A-Aun no estoy muerto – dijo Alex burlonamente – Ahora… llévenme con la enfermera – A todos les salió una gota de sudor sobre su nuca.

* * *

" **Templo de Palutena"  
(Presente)**

* * *

-Uff, esa estuvo cerca – dijo Alan, mirando a Alex – ¿Sigues vivo?

-¿Yo? Oye, no lo sé –dijo sarcástico riendo.

Los presentes observaron la llegada y Tayron corrió hacia ellos con preocupación – ¡Alex! –se tiro rápidamente al suelo, al ver que los demás lo dejaban descansar.

-Hola, linda –soltó con esfuerzo – ¿Alguna novedad?

-Te dije que iría contigo, ¿Qué te ocurrió? –La chica le miro destellante y más preocupada.

-Me rompí dos costillas y un brazo, pero pronto sanaran –Dijo tosiendo al tiempo que se reía –No me mires con ese lindo puchero tuyo… ¿Me regalas un beso?

 **(Tayron; a) Besarle con pasión b) Golpearlo y luego besarle c) Negarse con frialdad)**

* * *

 **Con Jade:**

La joven exploro un poco el templo para despejarse, se dio cuenta de que Erika y Bayonetta hablaban con una pequeña niña. Ella decidió acercarse.

-¿Quién es esta pequeña? – Pregunta enérgica.

-No me hables así… me llamo Akamari.

-¡AHHH! Tú… -Vio que su rostro tenia tristeza – Tú…

 **(Jade; a)Ser fría y distante con Akamari b) Hablarle de la preocupación de su hermana c) Abrazar a la niña)**

* * *

 **Con Feir:**

-Bueno, parece que toda la familia se reunió – dijo el muchacho "pirómano" – ¿Explíquenme cómo es que aun no hemos muerto?

-No necesitamos más muertos, Alan – dice Feir triste – Hoy… la princesa Zelda castaña me conto lo que le sucedió a todos los demás peleadores.

Samus se acerca a los demás – Si… ahora lo recuerdo todo – comenta adolorida – odio… con toda mi alma a esos imbéciles que provocaron todo eso –Pega a un pilar haciéndole una grieta.

Feir los miro a todos, al verles reunidos a más de la mitad comenzó a alzar la voz. Conto su pequeña aventura en ese extraño mundo, lo del chico del desierto, la nave y el orbe principalmente.

-¡El orbe! ¡Santa yo! Lo había olvidado por completo – Anuncia la diosa de la Luz.

-Entonces sí tenemos el fuego azul podríamos… – Dice Alan, pero Palutena lo niega.

-Imposible, sólo se le otorga a un peleador que haya ganado.

-Me cuesta creer eso – dice el.

Un debate emergió en el momento. Mientras trataban de calmarse Rex entro a escena.

-Dejen de pelear… no deberíamos hacer estas cosas así.

-No me vengas con eso – comenta Alan – Sabes que tengo razón, ninja.

-Sin lugar a dudas estoy de tu lado, Alan, al menos con el hecho de que no tengamos que sólo guardarlo, pero todos debemos estar de acuerdo con el uso que le daremos, además sólo uno de nosotros podrá usarlo.

Muchos se miraron entre sí, Palutena seguía en desacuerdo mientras de discutía el uso de esté.

 **(Alan; A)Desistir con la idea b) Convencerlos c) Tomar el orbe y liderar a todos)**

 **(Rex; A) Apoyar a Alan b) Apoyar a Palutena c) Proponer una solución)**

Mientras ellos exponían sus diferencias el joven héroe del crepúsculo se le acerco a Feir temerosamente.

-Necesito respuestas, Feir – dijo Link.

La chica se puso nerviosa, sabía lo que estaba por venir – ¿De qué tipo?

-Entiendo ahora que soy el único en ver que llevas dos pedazos de la trifuerza – comento el Rubio paja – La sabiduría… ¿pertenece a Zelda? Sí es así… dime que le sucedió… por favor.

 **(Feir; a)Ser sincera con Link b) Mentirle c) Dejarlo para después)**

* * *

 **Con Neo:**

El se encontraba observando la discusión desde a tras, siendo vigilado por Soul.

-Generalmente estoy acostumbrado a que me miren las chicas – rio el joven hacia el verdugo.

-Que lastima – dijo él – Por el momento así será hasta el día final de esta batalla absurda.

Neo sonrió nervioso, luego aparto la vista ya tranquilamente. Hasta que… – ¡Neo! – Una chica se abalanzo contra él, con tal fuerza que lo tiro.

-¿L-Luna? – sorprendido la miro a los ojos.

-¡La misma!

-Ah… Luna… estoy feliz de verte y…Bueno... –Comentaba Neo observándola fijamente – ¿Luna?

-¿Mmm? N-No es nada… sólo me alegro de verte, Neo.

 **(Neo; A) Corresponderle b) Ayudarle a pararse y bromear c) Sólo agradecerle)**

* * *

Al ver que todos se reunían una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en el rostro…

-Pronto… ese orbe no será más que la luz azul de mis manos bajo sus almas.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: ¿Rosa roja? ¿Rosa azul?**

 **Continuará**

* * *

¡Hola chicos! Sé que esta vez es largo el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten xD como verán trate de ser más especifico con todo para no hacerles perder y es importante que decidan para que el capítulo pueda avanzar. Y como ven ya no pondré avance, pues dependerá de las decisiones de cada personaje que la historia cambie.

Cómo dije, cualquier pequeño cambio en la historia afectara todo.

Entonces, nos leemos luego :)


	15. Aviso: Regrese o tal vez no :(

p style="text-align: left;"Que tal chicos, soy Sakana reportandome... br /Aunque no para dar buenas noticias.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sinceramente ya no se si puedo escribir... Tuve pues bastantes malos meses de... mal de amores(? Juejue... y de eso... cuando es la primera vez que te enamoras xD pues es dificil, sí... en fin... no se si pueda seguir escribiendo así como siempre además de que perdí la noción de mis historias por completo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Básicamente vine aquí para decir que algunas historias no las continuare y otras, por el número de personas que la siguen, pues si las seguiré, tratare, es por eso que he puesto este mensajeen cada uno de mis FF para avisar. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Espero que puedan disculparme... Tratare, con el apoyo de algunas personas que me ayudaban a contextualizar mejor mis ideas, de no dejar ninguno de los Fics y culminarlos y... quizá no escriba más... Bueno/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Un saludo cordial a todos, su menos querido /strongKoji D Sánchez Lopéz/strong CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN- Y con esto pueden inferir por qué me molestaban en el colegio, bueno no lo hacían en realidad, tanto... (Acompáñenme a ver esta triste historia :')/p  
p style="text-align: left;"PD: Quien adivine mi segundo nombre le doy un abrazo, si es hombre un abrazo no gay(:? /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Pista: La identidad de un super héroe... Aunque no por eso me lo pusieron, no como el de Koji :,v estúpidas caricaturas japonesas antiguas/p 


End file.
